Bruised and Bleeding
by Jess the Weird
Summary: Bella is brutally abused by her father, Charlie, while her mother, Renee, sits and watches. Then she meets the new boy, Edward, and he knows somethings not right. will Edward find out about her secret before its too late? Rated T
1. Scars and bruises

**Authors note: Hi this is my first story so please, please, _please _be nice!**

**WAIT! Before anyone reads this I must warn you that this story has abuse in it, so if that is offensive or you just hate sad stories… stop reading now. Sorry but I had to tell you all.**

**Disclaimer: What is the point in these??? Everyone knows that Stephenie owns Twilight and Edward! Why make me even more miserable? *Sigh* I don't own Twilight… or Edward**

Bella POV

I woke up in hell.

I was against the wall with my head between my knees and every inch of me screamed in agony. I risked a peek at my surroundings, and was relieved to see that Renee was already at work and Charlie's hulking body was sprawled on the floor, vibrating with loud snores. My hand clutched at my aching stomach as I heaved myself off the floor, sobbing from the pain that racked my body. After what seemed like forever, I was on my feet, clutching desperately at the table for support. And when I saw it I gasped so loud I thought I'd wake up Charlie. All around the room there was splatters and puddles of blood, some dry, old blood and some fresh blood that had only just started to stain, but the worst part was… it was _my _blood. Seeing it made me remember what had happened the night before, which was more worse than the other nights previously.

_**Flashback…**_

_Renee sat in the chair, her head turning towards me as I entered the room. When she saw me she smirked and pointed towards Charlie, indicating that I should go to him. I gulped, my head screaming at me to run, run while I could still get away… but I didn't because I knew that he would catch me and make it twice as bad. _

_Charlie turned from the TV and his eyes lit up cruelly as he watched me walk shakily towards him. I stopped when Charlie got up and stalked towards me. I was shaking with fear wishing that someone would come and save me, but nobody did, and I was left at the mercy of Charlie._

_I already knew that if I told anyone, my life will be ten times worse. Who would believe a seventeen year old girl over the police chief? So I closed my eyes and waited; then I opened them again. I don't know why, I'll just have terrible flashbacks later._

_Charlie roughly pushed me to the ground and started to kick me. I started to whimper as the pain increased and screamed when one of my ribs cracked. He pulled me up to my knees by my hair with one hand and with the other he forcefully punched me again and again in my stomach until blood spurted out my mouth._

_He then threw me across the room and my back crashed against the wall as I sagged to the floor, sobbing and whimpering. As Charlie advanced again I screamed._

'_Stop, please stop! Why are you doing this?' I whimpered pitifully, again and again I whispered it, telling him to stop. After what seemed like years… He did._

_I sat there, gasping for breath, watching the silent exchange between my two torturers. He looked into her eyes for minutes on end, and finally she nodded and stood up. A broken scream escaped my lips when he kicked me in the gut one last time, and then left, leaving me alone in the cold, pitch black room until I finally, and blissfully, fell unconscious._

**_End of flashback._**

Renee and Charlie are my parents; not that they act like it. I snorted, which hurt my stomach, and crawled up the stairs to my room.

After I got dressed in an oversized purple hoodie and black jeans, I limped to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Uh, I hate myself so much. I had pale ghostly skin that stretched tightly over my cheekbones, making them stick out. Black circles shadowed my eyes, and now I had a new bruise to add to the collection; it was a fist shape just below my eye.

I fished about in my pockets and smiled thinly when I found the small, sharp razor that I used to cut myself. When I cut, it makes me happy, because this is a pain I can control; not like the pain Charlie gives to me.

I placed the razor a bit above my most recent scar, and quickly slashed. Blood eagerly poured out and I just sat on the toilet seat and watched until it stopped bleeding so quickly. Then I wiped the blood off my wrist, put the razor back in my pocket and quickly got my back pack. I slid out the door before Charlie could get up and shout some more.


	2. First day

**Your good luck didn't work! We lost!!! Oh well… Here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or anything Twilight related! *sob sob!***

Edwards POV

'EDWARD! COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE !'

That stupid pixie! I was ready an hour ago, she was the one who took forever; It's not my fault she made me get changed at the last minute!

'Shut up Alice I'm ready!' I yelled as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

'Good. 'Coz I _really_ don't want to be late for our first day.' She smirked as she climbed into my Volvo.

I sighed, and climbed in. My other siblings; Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were already in the car, so I started the ignition and sped off to school.

Forks High is our new school. We moved into our house a few weeks ago, but Alice insisted that we stay home until the new semester started. It's a small school, which made it looked like it was over full with people. I parked the car and we all stepped out, well, except for Alice who positively leaped out the car, running straight to Jasper who held out his hand for her.

Jasper and Alice go out, so do Emmet and Rosalie; so I'm the fifth wheel who kind of sticks out. It's not like I can't get a girlfriend, it's the opposite. They crowd around me like bees around a flower… but I'm not interested. There all so over eager to be with me. I'm waiting for someone special.

In the office, a flustered Mrs Cope was desperately trying to find my timetable. The others had left, she'd found all theirs and told them to leave.

'FOUND IT!!!' She yelled victoriously. I thanked her and strolled out the room, daydreaming about if the girls will be the like the girls at my old school. I sighed. Suddenly someone crashed into me and she toppled to the ground, crying out in shock.

'Oh my god I am _so_ sorry! Are you OK?' I asked, but she just stared at me, gob smacked.

She had the most beautiful face, framed with glistening mahogany locks. Her deep brown eyes widened as she stared, and then guilt and sadness came into her eyes. Why would she be guilty? It was my fault! I looked at her closely, and inwardly gasped. Her beautiful eyes were shadowed and her face was so pale. She looked like a ghost. Her skin was stretched tightly other her bones and her hands looked so small and fragile, like they'd snap at any minute. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that she had a fist shaped bruise on her left cheek, just below her eye.

Her eyes widened even more, and suddenly she looked scared. I was surprised when she suddenly got to her feet and started to shake.

'Hey, are you OK?' I asked again, touching her arm gently. She winced when I touched her so I quickly withdrew my hand. She nodded then pivoted around and started walking away.

'WAIT!' I yelled at her, but she didn't even turned. I sighed, and walked in the opposite direction, heading to my first lesson.

**Like it? Edward meets Bella, and immediately knows something's wrong, but will he find out? Please review!**


	3. Worthless and Unwanted

**Hey guys! So glad you like my story so far! I'll try to make them longer for you alice addict so thanks so much for all your support! I'm so pissed that we didn't win, it woz soooo this girls fault but I wont name her *cough*Beth*cough* Any who's, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows and wishes that I own Twilight… but sadly that's not true. Steph owns Twilight and Edward, I only borrow them for short periods of time; Stephenie wont let me get too close to Edward.**

Bella POV

I was walking slowly with my head bent down towards the ground as I thought about Charlie and Renee.

I have no idea why they abuse me. They say I'm ugly, stupid and not worth having around… so why don't they just kill me and have it over and done with? I don't know; they enjoy my pain I guess... though I have no idea why _anyone _would enjoy another persons pain.

Oh why did Renee have to marry Dad again? He was halfway decent without her, only hurting me when he was extremely, over-the-top drunk, and that wasn't very often, back then. But then Renee came back and begged him to take her back, and he did, after a few weeks he started to abuse me again, more often and for longer, hitting me harder each and every time. But now my evil mother watched as he did these evil things.

Renee cheated on Dad with this bloke called Phil. he was even more muscly than Charlie. He made me scared of the whole boy species, and Charlie just added a whole lot more wood to the fire. Phil hit me as well, but I only started slitting recently, to try and pour out all my pain and misery.

My train of thought was interrupted when I crashed into something and went sprawling. I cried out, shocked, and landed painfully on the ground.

'Oh my god I am _so_ sorry! Are you OK?' I looked up, and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. **(Not really, I just had to put that in! But they were very wide indeedy!) **Standing above me was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He had a pale face that looked like it had been chiselled by the best artist in the world and his memorizing green eyes were alight with concern.

Guilt consumed me as I stared at him. I looked down, suddenly realising I was still on the floor, but mercifully the hallway was empty, so I looked up again, not bothering to get up It was all my fault that I bumped into him, I'm a stupid klutz just like Renee and Charlie tell me! A wave of sadness hit me and I felt like I was going to cry my heart out to this boy that I just crashed into like the klutz I am!

He's staring at me. I have no idea why. I'm nothing special, I 'm an ugly, worthless girl that nobody wants, and nobody ever will want. His eyes went wide as he stared at my face, he looked horrified… then I remembered, my bruise! I forgot to put make up on this morning! I felt so scared as my stomach heaved, telling me it wanted to bring some food up for me to sick up. But I didn't, because I don't eat; not because I don't want to, I desperately do, but because I'm not _allowed_ to eat much. If I eat too much I get called fat and get beaten twice as hard by Charlie, on Renee's orders. The maximum is about 5 forkfuls.

I jumped to my feet which caused me no end of pain, I felt newly healed scars open up again, but I didn't care… I just needed to get away from him, but I was rooted on the ground, only able to shiver uncontrollably.

'Hey, are you OK?' He asked again. I suddenly remember I didn't answer him the first time, so I shook my head, not trusting my mouth. Then I quickly walked away from him, on my way to the toilets to put on my make up to hide the bruise.

'WAIT!' I heard him shout after me, but I didn't turn or react in anyway, I only shivered fearfully.

*************************************************************************************************************************

After I'd finished my make up and made sure that my bruise was 'gone', I walked into a toilet cubicle, sat down on the toilet seat and cried. I cried for Renee and Charlie, I cried for the boy who only wanted to help me, but most of all I cried for myself. I cried out of fear and desperation, fearful that The Boy would tell someone, and desperate from my situation. How long will they keep abusing me? Until they die? Until _I _die? Will the beatings get better? Worse?

After some time crying, I had suddenly realized that everyone would be so much happier if I died, or got killed. No one loves me, I've got no friends and all the rest of my family are halfway around the world in Australia. I'm left at my own personal hell with my monstrous mother and merciless father.

I sat in the toilets for the rest of the first lesson that I'd missed, and when the bell went I stiffly got up and walked to the next lesson. After that was History, and after that Lunch. Not that I'd get anything. I don't get any money to buy it. But I liked it all the same because I could sit in my own corner separated from the rest of the Luncheons to brood alone. But when Lunch finally came, someone spotted me, and sat down opposite me. I didn't know who she was, but I could tell she was new.

She had short, spiky black hair and a pixie-like appearance. She smiled kindly at me as she settled down.

'Hi my names Alice Cullen… What's your name?'

Edward's POV

At the first lesson, which was RE, I sat next to Alice who looked at me expectantly. I whispered the whole thing to her, and afterwards she sat back and looked thoughtful all through the rest of the lesson. Even when the bell went she didn't move, or even acknowledge it, so I shook her shoulder. She jumped and looked around, looking as though she'd been in a different world altogether, lost in thought. She stood up and swiftly walked away.

I rushed after her and walked alongside her and asked her what she was going to do.

'You'll see.' She said simply, and rushed away to Jasper before I could say anything else to make her tell.

I shook my head, as if to shake away my troubles and went to the next class. Nothing happened there, except this snobby girl, Jessica Stanley, started to flirt with me. I didn't respond to any of it, I didn't even look at her, instead I looked straight ahead thinking about the girl that I knocked down, how pretty she was, and how scared she looked when I saw her bruise. I carried on thinking about her throughout the class afterwards too.

At lunch Alice said that she couldn't sit with us today, and started looking around. After a monute a smile lighted her face and walked towards a dark, isolated corner with just one table with two chairs; one of them was taken. Alice settled down oppositethe mystery person and said something. Then I realised, the mystery person was the girl from this morning!

I was suddenly nervous. What was Alice telling her? Why did Alice sit with her... are they friends? At the beginning it was mostly Alice talking, The Girl only answering once in a while. But soon anough she was talking back, not eagerly like Alice, but reflectively, as if she was focusing on something else. Suddenly I was wondering _what_ she was thinking about... it could be anything. Without any warning Alice left the table and came over to ours.

'Who's that?' Rosalie sneered.

'Bella.' She answered smoothly.

'Bella...' I continued, hoping she'd tell me her full sighed, but then turned towards me a little.

'Her name is Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella. I talked to her about what happened this morning, told her who you all are,' she gestured towards the rest of our family, ' and asked her a whole bunch of questions. And Edward, I looked at her face and there's _nothing_ there. You must have been imagining things.'

The bell went just as she finished her sentence, so we all got up to go to class. **(I don't know about all you Americans, but us in the UK have five classes in a day... so lets stick with that for now, yeah?)** Alice went with Rosalie to Science, and Jasper went by his self to go to Geography. With just me and Emmet left we started walking to ICT.

'Hey, Edward, what was all that about with that girl, you know, Bella?' Oh for gods sake he had to ask didn't he!

'I knocked her over this morning.' I answered stiffly.

'Woah! Great way to start the day, bro!'

'Shut up stupid!'

'I was only saying, No need to bit my head off... Hey do you like this girl?'

'NO Emmet, I don't.' He is so annoying!

Why did he have to do that? I'm only worried about her! Whay can't someone worry about someone else without going out with her? Geez he is so annoying!

'Emmet you are so annoying. I'm only worried about her... that's all.'

'Sure you are.' he muttered sarcastically.

**Wow that was an explaining chapter everyone so sorry if it was boring! I wonder whether Edward will find out? NOT! well actually I do. I'm writing this as I go along here! i don't plan stuff out like some of you guys. Anyway it's dead late in the night time and I'm tired so I'm going to bed... See ya! WAIT THERE! I only want to tell you guys to please review and tell all your friends about my story and add it to your favourites! That's all I want... for now! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

**Jess the Weird signing out! xxxx**


	4. Alice and Edward

**Hey everyone! I've just been listening to Love Story by Taylor Swift, and it reminded me of Edward and Bella! I've just had my brain food so I'm ready to write! Can you all just read the earlier chapters because I've made some small changes…thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Twilight and Edward! YIPEE!!**

**Bella: No you don't!**

**Me: Well you're just sour coz you don't go out with Edward yet!**

**Bella: JUST SAY IT!**

**Me: *starts to cry* I don't own Twilight… Or Edward!**

Bella POV

My insides froze. Who was Alice and why did she sit with me? Why did she have to do this? Why can't God just leave me alone for once? I flinched as Alice waved a hand in front of my face.

'Hello! Anyone there?' She looked concerned so I smiled awkwardly at her.

'Sorry about that. I'm Isabella Swan… But just call me Bella.' I grimaced inwardly. Why can't she leave me alone like the rest of the kids at school? Stupid pixie.

'That's _such _a nice name! I guess you've already met my brother, Edward.' She said, gesturing to a table at the other side of the room. I frowned. Edward? Who's Edward? Then I looked at the table she pointed out. There sat a boy with gleaming green eyes and dishevelled copper hair, staring straight at us! The Boy! He's called Edward, I reminded myself. It suits him.

Edward was sat with three other people: two boys and one girl. the smaller boy had bright blue eyes and blonde hair; as did the girl, who was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! The other boy was a giant! He had giant muscles and curly brown hair. He was goofing about, showing off to his brothers and girlfriend.

'Oh yeah I've met Edward.' I said disinteresting, when inside I was a mess. He knew about the bruise, and about the way I acted towards him. It wasn't because of him in particular, I'm just scared of the whole male species.

'Yeah, he told me about what he did,' What did he do? ' I'm so sorry he knocked you over, he's always been such a daydream!' On and on she blabbered while I wasn't even listening much… I was too busy thinking about what would happen when I go home tonight, and what he would keep doing.

Suddenly something gripped my wrist and I snapped out of my reverie as I jumped frightfully.

'Oh! Sorry about making you jump! I just thought you looked distressed that's all… Hey, that shade of purple _so _doesn't go with your eyes! I've _got _to take you shopping sometime!'

Ugh, I hate shopping.

'Alice… I don't need any clothes, I'm fine with what I am wearing,' I told her as I struggled to get her steel like grip off my wrist. 'hey Alice can you please let go of my wrist?'

'Sure.' she said. She let go and I rubbed my wrist; she'd made a red mark.

'Alice, why are you sitting with me? You have your family over there.'

'Because I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends!' And she flashed a brilliant smile my way, and I couldn't help smiling back.

I sighed and said: 'Hey Alice, you know when you take me shopping?'

She smiled even wider. 'Yes?'

'Will you let me pick some stuff too?'

'Of course!' She said joyfully and then started chattering about the latest fashions. I smiled tightly to myself and started to think about tonight again. My eyes widened as I remembered something Renee had warned me about:

'_You can't get close to anyone, have any friends or even talk to anyone. Anyway, no one will ever want to be _your _friend anyway!' She smirked and leaned forward in her chair. 'And if you tell anyone our secret, let's just say, you'll be in a lot of trouble.' _

_I shivered, and got away from her as fast as I could, to my bedroom where I cried myself to sleep._

'Bella, hey Bella, are you OK? Your eyes are all wide and glazed over. Hey you're crying!' She said all this with a deep concern in her voice as she watched the silent tears fall down my cheeks.

'Oh Bella come here!' She got out here seat and rushed over to envelope me in her arms, she had the most sweet fragrance, and I felt safer in her arms, so I let rip and started to cry into her expensive jumper.

'Shush, Bella, shush!' She whispered to me constantly as she rubbed my back to try and comfort me.

We were like that for ages, but nobody noticed except for Edward, staring wide eyed at the two of us.

When I had finally stopped crying alice let go of me, smiled and sat back down opposite me.

'What was that all about?' She asked softly.

'I-I don't know.' I lied. She didn't look convinced but didn't bring it up again.

'Hey Bella... do you like Edward?' She asked out the blue.

I yelped. Why was she asking this? I haven't even spoken to him and she's asking something like that!

'NO Alice! I don't even know him!'

'You will do soon enough!' She said determinely. 'He hasn't got a girlfriend you know. I go out with Jasper, the one with the blonde hair, and Emmet and Rosalie go out too... he's the only one.' She shrugged indifferently while my heart started racing.

Edward didn't have a girlfriend? That was a suprise. Well maybe... No, he would never go out with me, and I wouldn't let him even if he did ask. I didn't want him to be caught up with my horrible life. No way!

'Why are you saying all this?' I asked cautiously, i already knew she was a time bomb ready to set off any minute.

'Because I've seen the way he looks at you Bella! He might not know it yet, but he loves you!'

Her outburst left me speechless. _Edward _loves _me? _That's unbelievable! Why would someone as gorgeous as Edward love me? I'm just the stupid girl who bumped into him on his first day.

'It's true Bella... and you love him too! I wish you could see that look you get in your eyes when you talk or think about him. it's the same for him too! When he talks about you, he gets this faraway look in his eyes as if he's somewhere else altogether. And when he told me about when he made you fall down, he had so much concern in his eyes.' she spoke so passionately that I thought she was going to burst.

_Bring!_

The bell went and I hurried away from her to biology before she could tell me anymore about our so called love.

I hurried and quickly sat down at the only empty table. I sighed and closed my eyes, wishing that I didn't have to go home.

Suddenly a chair scraped beside me and I heard someone sit on the chair at my table, and I heard the person sigh. It was a velvety sigh, so I opened my eyes to find Edward staring at me with a strange look in his eyes.

'Um... Hi. I'm Bella, Bella Swan.'

He smiled slightly and spoke in the same vevety voice.

'Hi Bella, I'm Edward Cullen.'

I smiled a little. 'I know.'

'Do you?' A confused frown appeared on his beautiful face... God, he was sexy!

'Yeah, your sister sat with me at lunch.' I told him, embarrased.

'Oh yeah.' And he flashed me a crooked smile that made my heart beat faster than ever, even faster than when Charlie hits me... And that's hard to beat!

But then the teacher, Mr Banner, came and started the lesson. Every few minutes I'd take a peek Edwards gorgeous face, and he's look at me as well and we'd both smile shyly at each other.

At the end of the lesson I gathered up all my stuff and headed off to PE, but someone stopped be by putting their hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned, and saw Edward.

'Yes Edward?' I frowned quizically.

'Bella...' He hesitated. 'Are you OK?'

Why's he asking me this?

'Yeah, why?'

'No reason.' he shrugged, but I could tell he was worried, I could see it in his eyes... just like Alice said.

'Bye Edward, see you tomorrow.'

'Bye.' He said as I turned away, and I could feel him staring after me.

Ugh I hate PE. I'm so clumsy every time i play I ever hurt myself, other people, or both. So I sit out. The teacher knows I'm crap, so she lets me. And when I do have to play, the other kids know not to pick me so i just stand back and let them do all the work. I don't mind. I get enough excercise running away from Charlie and Renee.

Afterwards I jumped in my truck and slowly drove home. At the house I unlocked the door, opened it and was met by Charlie's fist crack my face.

**Was that good, or was that good? I'm getting aching wrists from writing so much, I'll have to get a beta or something. Anyway, please review my story coz now my brain has turned to mush!**


	5. Love is Hard

**Hi everyone! I've put a poll up so please vote. Ugh, school's so boring, I wish I could write all day! I have PE, and just like Bella... I hate it! Your reviews made me so happy and then my sister read them as well and she laughed. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Edwards POV

After school me, Alice and Jasper walked to the car to wait for Emmet and Rosalie. They were late as usual. We stood there for about five minutes when Bella rushed past to her old red Chevy Truck. It was old and beaten. I looked and looked at her face for any sign of her bruse, but couldn't find it.

Did I imagine it? I couldn't have.

When she started the engine it roared louder than any truck I've heard! She gained quite a few angry glances but she didn't even notice; her eyes were glassy, focusing on something else entirely. Her body worked automatically in her truck but it was obviosly clear she was lost somewhere in her mind.

She slowly drove out the parking lot a so I just stood there and watched her go. I suddenly wanted to go after her. With a jolt, Alice said something so crazy I thought she'd lost her mind.

'Edward, you shouldn't keep your feelings bottled up inside. You love her, and she loves you too! I know it, so why don't you just tell her about your feelings?'

What the hell was going on?

'And who are you, a matchmaker for us?' I scoffed. She is so annoying! I didn't love Bella, I didn't!

'Yes… If you wont tell her yourself! We talked about you at lunch. I really had her interested. But when I stopped talking about you she stared straight ahead, her eyes glassy and unfocused, and whatever she was thinking about she cried about! She was clutching at me like I was the only person who could help her stop crying! And I know you were watching us!' She wagged a finger at me. 'She has a broken soul and you need to save her from herself.'

I sighed moodily, then brightened up a bit when I saw Emmet and Rosalie finally coming. It took them long enough!

'Sorry everyone! Rosalie stopped off at the toilets to put some more make up on.' Emmet laughed, and then caught my expression. 'Why's Eddie all upset? Did something bad happen on his first day?'

'I'm NOT called Eddie.' I growled. 'And nothing happened!'

'Yes, something did happen. He's in denial. He wont admit that he loves Bella.' Alice stated.

'Oh, the girl he tripped over. You do know, don't you, that there's something seriously wrong with that girl,' Rosalie sneered. 'Always in a world of her own, being moody and silent, crying all the time too. Did you see the way she bawled all over Alice? How can he love her anyway? It's his first day and she isn't anything special!'

'ROSALIE!!!' Me and Alice yelled at the same time. What made her so special? She didn't know anything!

'Rosalie, I don't know what's going on to make her so sad, but I will find out! I think we're going to be great friends… and possibly she will go out with Edward. Don't deny it Edward!' She shouted before I could protest. 'And she only cried because she's upset. I don't suppose she's used to people talking to her, I've seen the way the other kids avoid her and pretend she doesn't exist. Well I'm going to change that!' She finally shut up and we all jumped in the car. I revved the engine and took off, already going well over 80 mph.

When we got home Carlisle and Esme instantly started to bombard us with questions about the school. I sneaked away while Alice was telling them about what her new friends were wearing, and went to my room.

It was painted with pure white walls with a dark blue bedspread. I had a plasma TV, DVD player, stereo and a whole wall was covered with shelves; on the shelves were DVD's and CD's. Theer were pictures of my family plastered on the rest of the walls.

I sighed and put on my favourite song, Human by The Killers, and lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. But I also started to think about Bella, the strange girl who apparently was Alice's new friend.

I was imagining her, with her soft chocolate hair that smelled like strawberries, her pale face that was shaped to perfection and how pretty her deep brown eyes were, and the fear that lurked in them. And lastly I thought about the bruise that Alice didn't see. What was she scared of? Did she tell Alice? Why was she crying? Was it because of how she got the bruise? I'm sure it was there, it was as clear as day.

Why was I so bothered about her?

I had no idea. I really didn't. I racked my brains, and nothing came up. I was totally blank.

I couldn't love her. I only just met her today, but she was a mystery to me. I wanted to take away her pain and make her smile, to laugh and to be happy. And most of all I thought about the strange desire I had to hug and comfort her when she was crying.

I thought for a long time, pondering about my problem… and I finally came to a conclusion.

I loved Bella Swan.

And that night, when I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt of that pale face that made the bruise on her cheek more vivid and her deeply shadowed eyes that haunted me. They were wide and staring at me. She screamed at someone... or some_thing_ behind me.

'Run Edward!' She yelled, and I did, but she stayed stock still, her face expressionless, hard and determined. I ran past her, then I stopped too, a little way ahead of her.

'Come on!' I panicked. 'Quick Bella, run!'

She didn't move. She only muttered something unintelligible and stepped into the shadows, where the monster waited.

She screamed in the dark.

A blood curdling scream... and then silence. The kind of silence that was loud and fearful, and it made me fall to my knees and scream with anguish, with the terrible agony of losing her, because I knew she was dead, dead and gone. And her body would be tossed away like rubbish.

Something chuckled in the dark where Bella had gone, a low raspy chuckle while he watched the sadness engulf me. And the chuckle cleared some of the fog in my head, and i made up my mind. I faced the dark, and marched through after Bella, to kill that evil monster that had slain my one true love. I was stupid; i knew I was doomed... but I did it anyway, not for me, for my Bella.

And then I woke up.

I was curled up in a ball, the sheets wrapped tightly around me from me turned around frantically in my sleep.

I was breathing deeply like I'd just ran the marathon, and my heart was speeding off at 100 mph. I twisted slightly in my bed and looked at my clock. 3.27 in the morning. how long had I been asleep? I untangled myself from my bed and sat up, rubbing my eyes weakly.

'It was only a dream, it was only a dream...' I repeated again and again, trying to shake off the feeling that it had all been so very real.

But I couldn't, it seemed all to real for me to digest. Why did I dream that?

The most important question of all was:

Did the dream mean anything?

**Woah... did the dream mean anything? I've got a bit of an idea how the story's gonna end, but not so sure about the middle just yet. I loved the bit about his dream. _I _actually had that dream and decided to include it as Edwards first dream about Bella. Hee hee! Holly you are so funny! I'm having a rest now!**

**Toodle pip! Jess the Weird xoxoxo**


	6. Sick with Dinner

**Hey, just to clear things up, all the Cullen's are human. Thanx for all your support everyone, I'm up to 21 reviews!!!! This is Bella's POV now! Let the chapter start!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Holly…**

**Holly: Yeah?**

**Me: Why don't I own Twilight?**

**Holly: 'Coz Steph owns Twilight… Maybe we should steal it?**

**Steph M: Oh no you don't! Ha ha ha! Twilight belongs to ME!**

***Me and Holly cry pitifully at the evil author.***

Bella POV

Blood gushed from my nose as Charlie dragged me roughly into the house and Renee shut the door. I desperately clutched at my bloody nose.

'What was that for?' I whimpered at him.

'For being alive.' He grinned evilly as he pushed me into the wall, causing me to crack my head painfully against it.

He grabbed me by the neck tightly, lifting me up from the floor. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes, growing larger and larger as I struggled to breathe under Charlie's iron grasp.

Surprisingly he let go of me, making me drop to the floor, as I whimpered pitifully. Renee handed Charlie something small, silver and shiny. A knife! Oh my God he was going to cut me!

He smiled sweetly at Renee, then tackled me to the ground. I screamed as the sharp knife went through my arm. Charlie grinned and cut of my hoodie, cutting it deeply through me. On purpose probably.

I shut my eyes as he started to draw on my body with me knife, like a child drawing on a piece of paper. I moaned and whimpered, wanting to snatch the knife away and stab him in the eye… but I couldn't, I was too weak.

After an eternity Renee gasped. I was so surprised so I opened one eye to look at her.

'The Cullen's are coming for dinner tonight!' She hissed at Charlie.

Realisation dawned on his face as the pain on my body gnawed at me. It was unbelievable. The Cullen's were coming for dinner? Oh for Pete's sake! Can this get any worse?

'Clean up this mess, bandage yourself up, and then get changed into something decent. The Cullen's are coming so I want you to make something nice, got it? We'll continue this later.' He said all this in a threatening tone, right in my ear.

I nodded. _Gee, tonight's gonna be fun! _I thought sarcastically as I got the mop and started to clean up some blood stains from the floor. When I did as much as I could without passing out, I covered the blood that I couldn't clean off with rugs and a mat.

I crawled up the stairs, got in the bathroom and got the bandages out of the medicine cabinet. I slowly wrapped them round myself as the pain resided a little. I sighed sadly and inched my way out of the bathroom to my bedroom, where I changed out of my blooded clothes into a purple turtleneck dress with black leggings; finally I put on my favourite purple converses.

Back downstairs, I started cooking lasagne and garlic bread. The Cullen's were going to come in half an hour.

Just as I was dishing up the food, the doorbell rang and Charlie and Renee hurried to answer it. They had a muffled conversation on the doorstep and then they all stepped inside. They settled themselves down on the dining table and I walked in, setting down the plates to everyone, and putting the plate of garlic bread in the middle so everyone could share.

After I had finished I sat down tensely at the table in between Charlie and Renee; with Edward opposite. He stared at me for the longest time, and I stared back for a while, but then looked down at my plate.

I didn't have much, I had given myself the smallest portion… I was only going to eat a couple of forkfuls anyway. When you're used to eating nothing, you spew when you eat too much.

I sighed miserably and Charlie gave me the evil stare, so I smiled, faked of course, at the Cullen's. They smiled back, except for Emmet who was scoffing down his food like there was no tomorrow.

'Who made this food?' He asked greedily. 'It's delicious!'

'I did.' I said quietly and Edwards eyes widened.

I ate a small forkful as Charlie laughed.

'Yeah, our Bella loves to cook, don't you?' He said with fake merriment.

'Yes Dad.' I said obediently.

My voice was expressionless, and Edward noticed, looking up at me again. God! Why does he always stare at me?

And when did I become _Charlie's _Bella? I was nobody's. Totally independent. I hated him, and Renee. God look at him with his fake laughter; and her, smiling at him. They make me sick!

Charlie started another conversation with Carlisle, Edwards dad, while I stared down at my food again. I looked up, and Alice was smiling at me. I gave her a small smile in return.

'How are you Bella?' She asked gently, with Edward still watching my face closely.

'Fine thanks Alice. Why did your family come here?'

'Because your dad invited us. He likes to see how new residents are liking Forks. It's a small town, and your father knows everyone.'

She got that much right. He _did _know everyone, and he _did _invite people to dinner, but I'd just forgotten because hardly anyone wants to move into rainy Forks.

Sadness washed over me. I remembered what would happen tonight, and Renee would enjoy watching it, that's for sure.

She always sat in the chair and watched, with an evil smirk plastered on her face. Then afterwards she'd come out of her chair, smile at Charlie, then walk away from the crime she just witnessed.

I couldn't be bothered to keep the sadness of my face, so I sat there with that miserable expression on my face, staring off into space.

And Edward saw it.

He looked at me with a concerned expression, that showed clearly in his eyes, but something else was there too… love? No! He can't love me… can he?

He looked into my eyes, probably trying to guess what's wrong, and I looked into his.

'Excuse me.' I said, and everyone stared at me. I jumped up from my chair and headed off to the stairs as fast as I could without running.

I quickly got into my bathroom, and was sick in the toilet. I groaned, now more empty than ever, and started to clear up, flushing the toilet and cleaning up the bits that missed.

I started to wash my face in front of the mirror, but then stood stock still, making my flannel drop to the floor, because in the doorway, was Edward… who had just witnessed everything I just did.

**Did ya like it? Dinner with the Cullens... wish I could go there! And I've got all weekend to write after tonight, which is Friday today and it's 7:00 in the morning write now!**

**Bye! Jess the Weird xxxx**


	7. The Tearful Beauty

**Thanks for all your reviews and I promise to write the best I can! OMG I'm so hungry! I can't have my tea 'til 8pm coz my lil brother's at a party! I'll just have to write loads to take my mind off it then, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: *At the New Moon movie set.***

**Me: Ha ha ha! I've got you now Edward Cullen!**

***I through my net over Robert Pattinson.***

**Robert: What are you doing? I'm not Edward, I'm Robert! I only act as him!**

**Me: You lie!**

**Eloise: He's right Jess. Leave him alone… You don't own Twilight or Edward!**

***I cry into Robert's chest.***

Edwards POV

Carlisle walked into the living room, where the whole family was sat together for once. He had called a family meeting, it wasn't a strange thing for him to do, but I was so tensed and nervous about the whole Bella Dream situation.

'Tonight, Charlie Swan has invited us all over for dinner, so don't do anything stupid, OK?' He looked pointedly at Emmet.

'What?' He asked innocently and we all laughed at the confusion on his face.

'Who's Charlie?' Rosalie asked.

'The police chief. He likes to know all the residents that move to Forks, and that isn't that difficult. It's such a small town that One can know all the people residing here.' Esme answered, smiling at us all in turn.

Swan? Where had I heard that name before?

'Now go get changed into something suitable. We are due there in about half an hour… got it?' We all nodded, and scrambled up the stairs to our bedrooms.

I got ready in ten minutes. I wore a simple light blue shirt and faded blue jeans. I appraised myself in the mirror and then strolled down the stairs where Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmet sat waiting for the two girls.

'What takes them so long?' Carlisle stamped his foot impatiently. 'We're going to be late!'

Five minutes later the girls walked slowly down the stairs, both of them giggling at something Alice just said.

'Ready?' Esme asked softly.

'Ready!' We chorused, and we climbed into Emmet's jeep.

We got there with no time to spare. It was a large house, with honeysuckle climbing the brickwork. It looked nice enough, but it gave off a sense of foreboding. The curtains were drawn, hiding whatever was waiting for us inside.

Carlisle rang the doorbell. It gave off a cheerful tune as a scuffling started inside the house, they were probably tidying up some last things.

A bulky man with brown wavy hair and matching brown eyes answered the door. Those eyes, they reminded me off someone…

'Hi Carlisle, Esme, kids.' He said smiling down at us. Somehow the smile seemed fake.

Hi, your Charlie I presume?' Carlisle asked politely.

Yep that's me, and this is my wife, Renee.' He said, motioning to a small woman standing next to him.

Somehow, they both seemed to be hiding something… something _bad._

'Hi.' She said, nodding at us.

'Well, let's not stand out here catching cold, step inside.' Charlie said.

We all stepped into the hallway, and I instantly smelled lasagne. It smelled so nice my mouth started watering as Charlie led us to the dining table. We all sat down and waited patiently for the food, which wasn't at the table yet.

I wondered who was cooking, because Charlie and Renee was at the table with us, and there was one spare seat in between them.

A few minutes later a young girl walked stiffly in carrying plates of lasagne. Her deep eyes sparkled with unused tears as she wandered in and out, giving us our plates without speaking or making eye contact with anyone. When she had finally finished giving everyone their plates ad put a big tray of garlic bread in the middle of the table, she went back into the kitchen one last time and came back carrying one last plate, and put it in front of the empty seat. She sat down at the so said seat opposite me. She looked up at everyone and spotted me. I stared at her for the longest time.

She was the one who I had dreamt about, getting killed by the unknown monster, she was the one who I had only just met yesterday and I loved already. And she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

It was Bella Swan.

I knew I had heard of that name. Bella was the police chiefs daughter.

I looked into her beautiful crystal brown eyes that still sparkled with woebegone tears that wouldn't fall down her cheeks. She was paler than I remembered her, and moved with slow, stiff movements, as if she was hurt. She wore a purple woollen dress with black leggings and purple converses; she was so casually beautiful.

She looked down at her plate, and reluctantly I did too. Hers was the smallest plate, the size of what you would give a five year old to eat. I felt worried for her: Was there something wrong with her eating? Or was I just being paranoid and she just wasn't hungry?

She sat down tensely in between her parents, and sighed with so much sadness it made my heart break. Surprisingly Charlie glared at his daughter and she covered up her sadness immediately, as if scared. How can she be scared of her own father?

She smiled at us all, but I could easily tell that it was fake. But we all smiled back, except for Emmet, who's face was crammed full of lasagne and garlic bread.

'Who made this food?' he asked with his mouth still full. 'it's delicious!'

'I did.' Came a small voice that made everyone start and turn. I wouldn't have known it was Bella if I hadn't have seen her lips move.

She had the smallest of mouthfuls as my eyes widened and Charlie laughed.

'Yeah our Bella loves to cook, don't you?' He boomed.

Bella cringed just before she answered: 'Yes Dad.'

Her voice was devoid of emotion as I looked up at her again. Why was she lying? Was I the only one who could tell?

Her face looked slightly mad for some strange reason that I couldn't put my finger on. Charlie started talking to my dad about something. I don't know what because I was too busy concentrating on Bella.

'How are you Bella?' Alice asked gently, her voice making me jump violently.

'Fine thanks Alice. Why did your family come her?' Bella asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Why didn't she know? Didn't her parents tell her?

'Because your dad invited us. He likes to see how new residents are liking Forks. It's a small town, and your father knows everyone.' Alice repeated what our parents had told us earlier.

Suddenly she looked sadder than I had ever seen her in the whole one day I've known her, and she looked pretty sad all day.

She stared off into space as I tried to resist the urge to hug her and whisper consoling words in her ear. I stared at her with so much concern I thought I would keel over. I was trying to figure out what was wrong when she jumped up from the table.

'Excuse me.' She mumbled, and rushed up the stairs.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then Charlie laughed, making us all jump.

'She's got a weak bladder, that kid.' He snorted as Renee sneered.

While everyone was distracted I sneaked up the stairs after her, only Alice noticed. Once on the landing I tip toed towards the open door she had rushed into, and leaned quietly against the doorframe, and gasped inwardly.

She was kneeling over the toilet, being sick. She groaned loudly and started to clean up the mess she made like a woman possessed. She flushed the toilet and manically started to scrub the floor tiles.

She then got up stiffly, whimpering slightly from some pain, and started to wash her face in front of the mirror. She spotted me and went rigid, her hold on the flannel loosened and it fell to the floor.

She didn't notice; she just stared at me, her eyes wide with fear. Her bottom lip quivered when she realised I must have stood there for a while. Her knees buckled and she fell to her knees and sobbed.

Her broken sobs racked her fragile body so I scooped her up in my arms and clutched her to my throbbing chest. Her touch sent an electric shock in my body. Not the bad kind, it was a nice sensation.

She buried her face in my chest and her salty tears stained my shirt. I didn't mind; Alice never let us wear the same clothes twice.

She clutched at me for me longest time as her sobbing got quieter and quieter and eventually stopped. She looked up at me after a minute of complete silence.

'Sorry.' She whispered.

I smiled gently at her, looking into her deep, chocolaty eyes.

'It's OK.' I whispered too.

She was still sat in my lap, but neither of us minded. I gently rocked her back and forth in my arms as I hummed a strange tune. She smiled gently, then fell to sleep. She looked so fragile and innocent. Her face was relaxed and peaceful as she slept in my arms.

Her sleeping was a wonder to watch, but finally I realised that I had to move, or else everyone downstairs would get worried. So I kissed her forehead gently and got to my feet, careful not to jossle or wake her. She mumbled something very much like my name as she snuggled closer into my chest.

I got into what I thought was her room, it smelled like strawberries, and gently laid her down on her bed. I slowly backed away from her to the doorway, and went slowly down the stairs.

Everyone looked up as I entered the dining room.

'Edward where did you go? And where's Bella?' Carlisle asked.

'Bella fell asleep in the bathroom, I think she's ill, so I took her to her bedroom onto the bed.' I lied.

'Well I think we'd better go, Charlie, we don't want to get home too late.' Carlisle turned to Charlie, smiling up at him.

'Of course of course.' Charlie smiled, and led us all to the door and watched us all climb in the jeep. The last I saw of Bella that night was her looking out the window at me, waving goodbye with a gentle smile on her pale face.

**Well, I liked the emotional parts of that chapter, putting Bella in bed was so cute! I'm having pizza for tea! YaY! Please read and review!**

**Jess the Weird loves you all so very much! xoxoxo**


	8. Headbanging and Hospitals

**OMG! How long is that pizza gonna take? My mom ordered it over an hour ago! Jesus H Christ! Anyway here's a new chapter for you all. I love all the nice things you keep putting in your reviews so keep writing lots more!**

**Disclaimer: *Me, Fleur and Jasmine are in Stephenie Meyers attic, looking for the contract for Twilight.***

**Me: FOUND IT!**

**Jasmine: Yay!**

**Fleur: Way to go!**

***Steph M sneaks up on us and snatches it out of my hand!***

**Steph M: Ha! You will **_**never **_**get your filthy hands on my Twilight! NOW SAY IT!**

**Me, Jasmine and Fleur: We don't own Twilight in any sense what so ever.**

Bella POV

I stared at Edward, crazed and wide eyed, as my knees started to knock together and crumpled beneath me. I fell to the floor as desperate sobs escaped my lips. I had never felt so exposed.

He had watched me be sick, but he still rushed towards me and cradled me in his arms. His touch sent electric shocks running into my body, but I didn't care. I ducked my head into his chest and bawled pitifully. My sorry tears stained his shirt but he didn't seem to mind. He just crushed me closer to his chest and held me carefully.

I clutched at him for a lifetime, feeling so much more safer in his strong arms. After a while my sobs became whimpers… and then stopped. I breathed deeply, trying to stop myself from crying again. After a few minutes I looked up into his eyes and he looked down into mine, his eyes were soft and loving.

'Sorry.' I murmured, feeling drowsy and tired, as if I had ran none stop for a year.

He smiled gently, looking deeper into my eyes.

'It's OK.' he whispered.

I was still sat on his lap being cradled like an infant, but for once I didn't care. He started to gently rock me backwards and forwards while humming the most beautiful song I had ever heard. Soon enough I smiled in contentment, my face relaxing as well as my nerves, and fell softly into a dreamless sleep.

I could still _hear _everything that was going on in the outside world, but I couldn't comprehend it in my mind. Edward didn't make a sound, the only thing I could here was his heavy breathing. He didn't move for ages, he just sat there with me in his lap.

He moved after a while, but still careful not to wake me. And then I got the biggest surprise of my life. _He kissed my forehead._ I was about to tell him not to go but I couldn't get it out.

'Edward…' I muttered, snuggling deep into his chest.

I felt him begin to walk to my room, and I knew when he got there. I could smell the sweet strawberry fragrance. He laid me down on the bed and backed away, silently shutting the door behind him.

I couldn't open my eyes at first. I thought I was blind and I'd never see Edwards gorgeous face again. My heart went into overdrive. Then my eyelids snapped open at the sound of car doors slamming.

I jumped out of bed, wincing as I felt the painful cuts on my body bleed in protest. I raced to the window to see Edward staring up at me. I waved while I smiled properly for the first time in years.

After the jeep had disappeared round the curve, Charlie stamped into my room. I knew what was coming next. He smashed the door open and growled at me, Renee close on his heels. He walked towards me in two deep strides and I felt the full force of his anger, his hand whacking against my left cheek, and then my right.

I gritted my teeth and didn't make a sound as he threw me against the wall, ranting and raving.

'What the hell was that, you slut? How close are you to that boy? What happened when you were up here? Who the fuck do you think you are?' he shook me like a rag doll, and punched me right in the eye.

I screamed then, you bet I did.

'I've told him nothing!' I hissed. 'He helped me while I was sick, that's all! I know his family from school and we're friends. _Friends._ Nothing more, nothing less, so why don't you piss off Charlie, coz I'm sick of you!'

I _really _shouldn't have said that. It made him twice as angry as he punched me again and again, until I fell to the floor, writhing in pain. I screamed and yelled and begged but nothing could stop him. He punched and kicked every inch of my body. After kicking me so much blood poured from my mouth, he goy me up to my knees by the hair and slammed my face into the wall.

After about three wall pounds I fell unconscious, welcoming the darkness to engulf me.

_Beep, beep, beep._

God damn it! They'd put me in hospital. Again. I groaned as all the pain came back, and the bright hospital light forced me to open my eyes to reality. I was in a private room, and I suddenly realised someone was holding my hand. I looked to my side and saw Edward. He smiled when he saw I was awake.

'Hey.' He said softly.

'Hey yourself.' I croaked.

He chuckled, then looked serious again.

'You nearly died.' he whispered, his voice full of pain.

'I did? Wow. What's the damage?' I asked as if we were talking about the weather.

'A fractured cheekbone, three broken ribs, internal bleeding and blood loss… you were out for fifteen days.'

'Fifteen days?' I yelped. Woah, I had a coma.

'Yeah, Carlisle fixed you up nicely and you look just as you did before.' He smiled crookedly, making my heart race.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep._

He smiled at the monitor as tried to make my heart stop beating so fast. Then he turned to me, he was sad again, and I desperately wanted to take away his pain. I sighed, and so did he.

'What happened to me?' I whispered, wondering what excuse Renee made.

'You went to the shops and when it got darker you decided to go through an alleyway to get home quicker. But some drunks found you first,' his hand tightened around mine. 'And beat you up, took the shopping and all your money, and ran off. No one has been able to find them.'

'I want so much to find those guys and kill them from what they did to you. They deserve it so much. I was having a hard time waiting for you to wake up. Your parents aren't very pleased with me being with you, Bella, but I can't stay away.' He said all this with so much hate, and then love. I squeezed his hand to show him I understood.

He sat with me for the rest of the day, talking about this and that, trying to make me happy again. But it didn't work, I just kept thinking about what would happen when I was well enough to go home.

When it got dark he hummed that strangely comforting tune again. I hadn't had a visit from a doctor all day, but Edward told me that Carlisle would come and check me over tomorrow.

While he hummed I got drowsier and drowsier, until I fell into another dreamless dream, aided by the needle the nurse had stuck in my arm.

In the morning Carlisle checked me over again and said I was good to go home. He mentioned that some of the bruises looked weeks old so I told him how clumsy I was. He didn't seem to buy it but didn't say any more about it.

Edward drove me home in the late afternoon and he drove in silence. When we got to my house I gulped and looked towards the house. The blinds twitched, confirming that Renee was watching us. I looked at Edward and smiled uncomfortably.

'Bye,' I muttered. 'I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow.'

'Yeah… Well, be careful from now on OK Bella?'

'Yes I will Mr Cullen, so bye!'

'See you.'

I climbed out the car, wincing at every small movement. I limped my way over to the front door, unlocked it, and stepped in. The stench of alcohol was all over the house and there were empty trays of takeaway food littered on the floor.

'Get your sorry ass over here, girl!' Charlie slurred.

_Here we go again…_

**Yay, it's the end of this chapter if you don't mind. Did you like it? Please Review. I'm practically begging you! And recommend this story to all your friends… or else! Toodle doo! Jess the Weird xxx**


	9. Suicidal and Defeated

**Hi everyone! Let's all just have a minute silence for Michael Jackson… There! Rest in Peace coz I loved your songs, MJ! Here's the next chapter, it's gonna swop between the two POVs OK?**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Bella, is Edward a good kisser?**

**Bella: Yeah thanks.**

**Me: Can I buy him from you, let's see… I've got ten pounds, deal?**

**Bella: Piss off! Just tell everyone you don't own Twilight and hurry about it!**

**Me: FINE! I don't own Twilight, but I do own the New Moon poster!**

Bella POV

I inched my way into the living room and stood by the door, nervously waiting for what Charlie would do. I wanted it over and done with.

'Where's Renee?' I asked, desperate to ease the tension that was swimming in the air.

'Bingo,' He answered, not talking his eyes off the TV. 'and I thought we could do something… _special _while she's gone. She'll sit around and watch you be beaten, but I don't think she'll like this one little bit.'

I gulped as he smirked at whatever he was planning. What was he going to do? I braced myself and stood up straight with my back arched

He slowly got up from the chair and advanced towards me like a panther following his prey. I backed up, by instinct, and he growled at me.

'Get up the stairs and into your room, you slut. You're going to pay for letting that boy get too close to you!'

He was talking about Edward, of course. So I got up the stairs as quickly as I could, stumbling at some of them, nearly falling to my death. When I finally got up there I went straight to my room and waited. I heard him thump up the stairs, deliberately slow as my breath became jagged and my heartbeat uneven.

He got to my room, his face contorted as he cradled the knife in his hands. He got to the bed where I was sitting and kneeled so his eyes were level with mine, and wagged the knife in front of my face.

'You listen here, while your Mother's gone I'll enjoy myself and I wont take none of your crap!' He darted forwards and pushed me on the bed.

He slowly limbed onto the bed, towering menacingly above me. He slowly cut off all my clothes with the knife, slicing me deeply. When I was naked he pulled his pants off, and fear tore at my heart. He was going to rape me! Oh my god, what kind of man can do this to their own daughter?

He groaned as he entered me, and I squeezed my eyes shut as tears streaked down my face. I whimpered painfully as he continued for hours on end, until he finally got up and smiled down at me.

'I'm looking forward to much more of that, Bella. No one will ever want you, so I might as well have you.' And with that, he walked out the door, as cool as a cucumber.

I felt sick to the bone. I laid in my bed, my mind empty as I numbed out my pain. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, I couldn't even breath properly. My head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton wool. I just laid there for the rest of the night, staring up at the ceiling while tears stained my cheeks.

I thought for the longest time about my miserable existence, and thought of something that made my stomach do somersaults.

_Nobody would miss me if I went._

The more I thought about it, the more I liked it. I would never get hurt by anyone ever again. I will never get cold, lonely or depressed, nor would I have to hurt myself to ease the pain that Charlie gave me.

I fell to sleep that night with a peaceful smile on my face.

In the morning I woke up at eight o'clock; It was the weekend so nobody would get up until dinner time at the latest. I got dressed, bushed my hair, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was making myself look good for my death day.

I got out the house by nine, and drove my truck to the cliffs. It was quite nice outside, the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze in the air; there was no clouds in the sky and it was warm.

_The perfect day to die._ I thought bitterly.

I climbed out the truck and strolled calmly to the cliffs edge. I looked down and saw the waves crashing into the cliff, and I smiled. I smiled at the thought of death, the eternal dark, no pain and no suffering. It sounded quite nice. I closed my eyes, smiled madly and jumped, as simple as that.

My feet were off the ground and I was about to fall, when strong arms gripped at my waist, pulling me back to the ground. I opened my eyes wide and screamed at the unknown person, screaming at him to throw me back down the cliff.

I screamed and wailed, pleaded and cried, but the person didn't loosen their grip as they led me away from my death place. My eyesight blurred as tears cascaded down my face. He sat me down someplace I couldn't see and held me while I cried. I recognised his soft, warm hold… It was Edward.

'Why did you do that?' He asked softly when I stopped crying.

Pain was evident on his face, and I couldn't lie to him.

'I wanted to die.' I said dully.

'Why? Why do you want to die Bella?'

'No one wants me, no one needs me and I'm sick of living in this cold, lonely world.' My voice cracked and more tears slid down my cheeks.

'_I _want you Bella.' His words surprised me, but I figured that he only said that to keep me from trying to commit suicide again.

'No you don't.' I whispered.

'Bella… Why do you think no one wants you?' His pain showed up in his eyes as he held me tighter to him.

I looked down at the deep scars on my wrist, and so did he. His eyes went stark and distraught as he gently took my wrist and examined my handiwork. He did not look pleased.

'Why Bella? Why are you hurting yourself?' His anger reached his voice as he tried to retain it, but soon enough he was shouting. 'Why are you doing this Bella? _How _could you do it? Look at your skin, it's scarred forever.' He whispered the last part.

And suddenly, I found that I wanted to tell him everything. Everything that had happened in my miserable life, because I suddenly knew why I felt so safe when I was with him.

I loved Edward Cullen, and I loved him with all my heart.

Edward POV

I waited for the answer. How could she do that? I'd just saved her life by grabbing her before she jumped at the cliff, and now I've realised she's been slowly ending it before then, by slicing her wrists. I knew something was terribly wrong, her bruise on my first day, the way she always winced when she moved too quickly, the way she had clutched at me for dear life when she cried in the bathroom and now, her trying to commit suicide and cutting her wrists.

The tears ran down her face as she struggled to tell me.

'I… I haven't had the best of lives,' She started, looking into my eyes. 'One of the worst, in fact. It started when Renee cheated on Charlie. It was this guy called Phil and I hated his guts. Renee moved in with him for a while, but then she came back to Dad, begging him to take her back… and he said yes.'

She gulped, her breathing became heavy and uneven. 'That was when it started. Charlie started to hit me. It wasn't so bad at first, about once a week, only lasting a couple of hours… But it got worse.'

She shivered, obviously recalling what had happened. I held her closer to me, crushing her against my body while my heart ached. Bella was abused? I didn't want to think about it, her screaming while Charlie mercilessly hit her, for hours apparently.

'Soon enough it was every night, going on until he got fed up, I fell unconscious, or when blood spurted out my mouth. A few days ago, he started to use a knife, and he drew on my body, cutting deeply into my body. When you were with me at the hospital it wasn't the first time, about the fifth. I almost always ended up with broken bones, bad bruises at the least.'

'When it was your first day you saw my bruise, it was made by Charlie's fist. When you came to dinner, I was hit before you came, countless times. I had to clean up my own blood before you came, and bandage myself up… that was the first time he used a knife. When you went, Charlie beat me more, he said I was too close to you. I told him I hardly knew you, he wouldn't listen. I let him beat me Edward, because somehow I knew I was too close to you.'

I felt sick. How could that had going on for so long, and she not telling anyone? I closed my eyes, waiting for the next horror. She was whispering now, I had to strain to listen to her.

'When you dropped me off home after hospital, Renee was at bingo, and he said we would do something _special._' She spat out the last word. 'He told me to go to the bedroom… and, and…'

She was struggling to breathe now. I opened my eyes and stared at her; she looked so beautiful, even in her distress.

'Come on, you can tell me.' I whispered softly in her ear. She shivered, but continues, her voice husky and full of tears. She closed her eyes and continued with her disgusting tale.

'He raped me Edward. I couldn't move I couldn't talk, I was a block of ice… frozen while my father did his dirty work_. _When he had finished, I was numb and couldn't think at all. I stared at the ceiling until my head cleared, and I thought. I thought about my life and what had happened, and I figured that I wasn't needed in this world, and everyone would be happier if I died. I got to the cliffs, and I smiled as I jumped… and then you caught me.' Tears sparkled in her eyes as they pleaded with me to understand.

I stared at her. How could he do that to his own daughter? He had took away her innocence, her childhood so cruelly took away from her. Her eyes looked haunted, wide orbs as they stared into my green ones. I struggled to contain the anger in my voice.

'What did Renee do, when he beat you?'

'She watched Edward, she watched. She sat in a chair with a smirk on her face. She told him to do it, she gave him the knife. But he said she wouldn't be happy if she found out about the… rape.' She whispered this in a gush as I realised she needed to let it all out.

'It's OK Bella, cry if you like. I'll stay and comfort you as best I can.' I said softly.

She nodded, buried her face in my chest as she cried. She and I sat there until it started to get dark, and by then she was so exhausted from crying she fell asleep.

I gently lifted her up, which made her stir and whimper, but she didn't wake up. I wondered what she was dreaming about. I walked to my unlocked car and put her in the back seat, not waking her as I drove to my house as calmly as possible.

When we got there I lifted he out the car again, and knocked at the door. Alice answered and was about to tell me something, but when she saw Bella she moved aside and went back into the living room. I got her upstairs and into my room, laying her on the bed. I went back out, shut the door as quietly as possible, and went to the living room.

Nobody said a word as I stood by the door, they only stared.

'Carlisle, can I speak to you for a minute?' I whispered.

He nodded and led me into his office without a word.

'What's the matter son?' He asked, concern on his face.

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I told him about what had happened to Bella, right up until I came into the house with her. And afterwards, I cried while Carlisle patted my back sympathetically.

**Finally, she told someone! I was considering letting her commit suicide, then Edward turn her into a vampire, but I had a better idea for the end and she had to be human for me to do that! Bye! Jess the Weird xxxxx**


	10. Check ups

**Right, just to clarify: THE CULLENS ARE HUMAN! When I wrote that end bit at the last chapter I wasn't thinking straight coz my brain had turned to mush, OK? Thank you for all your reviews, I'm hoping I can get at least a hundred now. Drum roll please… Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Emmet, why don't I own Twilight?**

**Emmet: Coz your not Stephenie are you? No your not.**

**Me: If I murdered her will I own it?**

***Emmet shakes his head and I sigh.***

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV

I told Edward everything. After I told him I cried myself to sleep in his arms, emotionally exhausted. When I finally woke up I was in a place I didn't recognise, and it made me nervous. I heard low voices talking below me. But I couldn't be bothered to listen, my mind was drained and I had no room in there to think about anything other than what Charlie would do if he found out that I told.

I groaned loudly as I heaved myself off the bed, and the voices stopped at once, probably listening. I slowly stood up, swaying from side to side uncertainly. I lifted my shirt up and stared at my body through the large mirror that hung on the wall.

Every single inch of me was decorated in yellow, black, blue and purple. Then there was the deep cuts that stuck out amidst of the bruises, some leaking pus that smelled disgusting. I made a face and wandered into the en suite bathroom and got some wet wipes to clean them. I realised I was in Edwards house.

The room and bathroom reeked of his fragrance, it smelled so good. I pulled my shirt back down and made my way down the stairs to where the voices had started up again. I opened the door and walked in. Everyone turned as I took a couple more steps, then stopped. They were all staring at me with pity and remorse; It made me feel ten times worse.

Carlisle slowly advanced towards me, and I backed up, fear twisting in my stomach. I'm terrified of men, so darn scared that every one of them are like Charlie. He stopped immediately and smiled reassuringly, but it didn't work. I shook my head at him, my mouth too dry to speak. My breathing got ragged as I fought for breath. My eyes were wide and I knew they showed all the fear inside me because Edward walked up to where Carlisle was.

'It's OK Bella, he only wants to check you over to see if you're well.' He walked right up to me, past Carlisle, and hugged me. He stoked my back and hair as tears blurred my vision, making me cry again.

He was the only person I felt safe around, and it made me scared. I hardly knew him, yet I've told him my deadliest secret, cried in his lap and I love him. I let him lead me to Carlisle's office and he lifted me up onto a small medical bed.

'It's OK Bella, we just want to look at your bruises and see if your OK, yes?' He said kindly.

'Yes.' I shivered.

Carlisle came in and smiled at me reassuringly.

'Right Bella, me and Edward will go in the other room while you take off your top and jeans. It's OK, you can keep your undergarments on.' He said quickly seeing my look of distress.

He took Edwards arm and led him to a little side room. Once the door closed I slowly took off my shirt and jeans, and laid back on the bed.

'You can come back in.' I said as loud as I could, but it still came out as a whisper.

Carlisle heard though and walked back in, Edward at his heels. I felt nervous about them seeing my body so I closed my eyes and waited. I heard them gasp, and then soft hands felt around, feeling my bones checking my pulse and so on, ut no one said a word.

I opened my eyes to look at them. Edward looked horrified, staring down at my bony body. His green eyes were darker, and they looked like they were going to pop out. His face was etched with pain and concern as he then watched Carlisle's hands, which now felt around my ribs, that looked disgusting with my waxy skin stretched across them.

'Bella when was the last time you ate?' Carlisle asked quietly.

'I don't know.' I said truthfully, I really wasn't sure, about two weeks ago? Maybe more?

'Bella, are you hurting anywhere? It's very important that you tell me, OK?' Carlisle looked so concerned… maybe all men weren't like Charlie after all.

I wriggled about, uncomfortable. 'I hurt… down there.' I whispered hoping that he'd understand where I meant.

He did, and he smiled sympathetically. He coughed. 'Did you… _bleed _afterwards Bella?'

I thought back to that horrible night, and nodded. 'I was ashamed, and didn't tell anyone. I washed the sheets, but it had stained so I chucked them out.'

I looked to the other side, not wanting Edward to see the pain in my eyes. I felt terrible. I had let Charlie have his way with me and I didn't try to fight him. I felt dirty, he had called me a slut for all that time… and he was right. I didn't scream or anything, I just laid there, numbing myself to the world.

Tears ran down my face as I sat up, and Edward moved forward and wiped them away with his thumb. He was so gentle, so careful that I closed my eyes and laid my cheek into his hand. At some point I heard Carlisle whisper something to Edward, and then he left, shutting the door behind him.

I opened my eyes, to find Edwards green ones staring at my face in the oddest way. He continued to stroke my cheek with his thumb and I didn't say a word as he moved it to trace my lips.

I looked down, realising I was only in my bra and knickers, and blushed. He smiled but didn't stare down, he just kept looking at my face. I gulped as he traced, leaving a trail of fire behind. My breathing became shallow as I watched his eyes… those mesmerising green eyes that held me in a trance.

'Bella, I can't stay away from you. When I saw you at the cliff, I thought I'd have to jump down after you… I can't live without you now. I know this isn't the best time but, I love you Bella. And when we looked at all the pain he put you through,' he gestured to my body. 'All I wanted to do was kill him.'

I was gob smacked. Yeah, Alice had told me he loved me, but I didn't realise just _how _much.

'I… I love you too Edward.' I breathed.

He smiled, his eyes glistening. But then they dulled, and his smile disappeared as he took his hand from my cheek. 'Bella, we can't let you go back there. If you do I'll be worried sick that he'd hurt you again.'

I smiled bleakly, reached up and stroked his cheek. 'I understand. But where will I go?'

'You can stay here.' He said without hesitation.

'Where will I sleep?'

'In my room… if you like, that is.'

'Edward,' I had to tell him. 'I _talk _in my sleep.'

'I don't mind.' He insisted.

I sighed. 'You don't understand. I have nightmares.'

The penny finally dropped and understanding washed over his face. 'It's OK, I'll help you.'

'You don't have to Edward.' I didn't want him ruining his sleep to comfort me.

He hugged me gently, careful not to hurt me. ' I _want _to.' He whispered in my ear. 'Now get dressed, I'll wait in the other room.'

He kissed my cheek, making me blush. I heard him chuckle as he walked into the side room.

I got dressed quickly, and shouted him back in again. He smiled, and took my hand in his.

'Ready?' he asked.

'Ready.' I echoed as we made our way back to the living room.

**Hee hee! They **_**finally **_**say they love each other! I'm gonna work on the next chapter asap, so please review! Jess the weird signing out.**


	11. Getting Closer

**Hey, I got some issues to pick up: 1: I wont name the person but a review said that my story was unrealistic and suck-ish. If that so said person thinks that then she shouldn't read it, thought this does happen to some people and I feel very sorry for them.**

**2: Someone else called Cucusa said that Edward should change her into a vampire so she can rip Charlie to pieces. I liked that but THE CULLENS ARE HUMAN, PEOPLE!**

**That's all, I just had to say it.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I need Twilight so badly!**

**Esme: You can't honey, it belongs to someone else… that would be stealing.**

**Me: Huh!**

**Carlisle: Now what do you say?**

**Me: I don't own Twilight in any sense what so ever, I know everyone wants me to, but I can't.**

Edward POV

We were all in the living room, talking about Bella. Alice was in hysterics. She'd only known her a short time but she loved her as a sister; who am I to talk? I have known her for just as long and I love her! Oh well, at least Charlie can't get her while she's here.

'Why do you think she didn't tell anyone?' Alice sounded annoyed, we all knew that_ she_ wouldn't have kept a secret for that long.

'I suspect that she was afraid of what they'd do to her if she told, or that she still loved them and wanted to protect them.' Carlisle reasoned.

'Why would she want to protect them?' I spoke up for the first time since I told them. 'How could she love them after all the stuff they did to her? Her mother sat back and watched will her father hurt her, and then raped her! How could she possibly love them?' My voice slowly got louder as I spoke.

'Edward, honey, calm down. The important thing is that she's safe now. She's told her deepest, darkest secret to you and I expect she's drained, physically and emotionally.' Esme was right, as always.

I took a deep breath.

'OK Mom.'

She smiled, and was about to say something else when a loud groan erupted from up the stairs.

'Sounds like _someone's _awake.' Emmet said, waggling his eyebrows.

I glared at him, and surprisingly so did everyone else, even Rose. After a minute they started to talk again, but I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about what could have drove Charlie to hurt his own daughter like that. I couldn't think of anything. What would make _anyone _hurt something so innocent, so small and fragile as Bella?

The door slowly creaked open and they all shut up. And Bella walked in a few steps, then stopped. She looked terrible. She was usually pale, but somehow she was even paler, deathly white like a ghost. Her full lips were pale too. Her eyes were wider and had more depth, they had a haunted look about them and there was deep shadows underneath them.

She looked around at us all, and she stiffened as Carlisle stood up and slowly walked towards her. She stepped back, her eyes widening even more. Carlisle stopped, and tried to smile at her reassuringly but it didn't work. She shook her head at him, not able to talk as her breathing got uneven and her eyes shadowed over.

I knew what was wrong, she was scared of men. She probably thought all of them were like Charlie, and she didn't realise how wrong she was. It seemed I was the only male she trusted, so I walked towards her and stopped at where Carlisle was.

'It's OK, Bella, he only wants to look you over to see if you're well.' Then I walked right past Carlisle to enveloped her in a heartfelt hug, being careful not to hurt her. I stroked her back and hair as she cried in my arms. Again.

I lead her to Carlisle's office and lifted her up on to the examination table he had in there.

'It's OK Bella, we just want to look at your bruises to see if you're OK, yes?' I gave her the choice. I didn't want to force her into anything.

'Yes.' She said, and shivered.

She sat there looking at me with a strange look in her eyes as we waited for Carlisle. When he finally came in he smiled at Bella kindly.

'Right Bella, me and Edward will go to the other room while you take off your top and jeans. It's OK, you can keep your undergarments on.' He saw her look of distress as he said that, as did I.

Carlisle took my arm and led me into the small cabinet room to give her some privacy. We were silent as she got out of her clothes and soon enough her voice sounded from the other room.

'You can come back in.' She sounded nervous, and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to see what they did to her, but I followed Carlisle out the room anyway.

She saw us come in do she shut her eyes, trying to think of something else. Bless her. We got to the table and we both gasped, making her flinch. Her body was covered in bruises. It varied from yellow bruises that were weeks old, to black, blue and purple ones that were more recent.

Carlisle didn't hesitate and started to feel her bones, making sure they were OK. I sighed quietly. She was so small. Her rib cage jutted out of her fragile skin, her skin reminded me of velvet upon glass: so beautiful, but so easily broken. He examined her in silence, and when he started on her ribs she opened her eyes to look at us.

She must have seen that I looked sick to the bone, looking at her cuts because her eyes dulled even more so they were nearly black. I wanted nothing more than to kill Charlie and Renee. They should see her now, look at all the pain and suffering they had put her through. I stood there thinking about how I would make their deaths as slow and painful as possible when Carlisle finally spoke.

'Bella, when was the last time you ate?' he asked softly.

She was malnourished and needed to eat, but food made her sick. I remember when we went to her house for dinner, she only had one forkful and she had to go and sick it back up.

She looked thoughtful for a minute and then answered. 'I don't know.'

Poor thing.

'Bella, are you hurting anywhere? It's very important that you tell me, OK?' Carlisle looked worried.

She wriggled uncomfortably and blushed. 'I hurt… down there.' She blushed deeper and I instantly knew where she meant.

Carlisle smiled sadly, and coughed. 'Did you…_ bleed_ afterwards Bella?' Pain flashed across her face as she thought back.

She nodded. 'I was ashamed, and didn't tell anyone. I washed the sheets, but they had stained so I chucked them out.' She looked away, embarrassed.

She sat up slowly, and tears were running down her pale cheeks. I rushed forward and wiped them way with my thumb, as gentle as I could. I didn't want to hurt her. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek into my hand, resting there. My hand felt warm where her cheek was, and electricity coursed through me. Carlisle walked up to me.

'Make her feel better, Edward. She's had a rough life and she needs you.' he whispered in my ear, and walked swiftly out the room, closing the door behind him.

She opened her eyes and looked into mine as I stared at her beautiful face, treasuring every second with her. I was still rubbing her cheek with my thumb so I slowly moved and started to trace her lips.

She looked down and blushed. I smiled, respectfully keeping my eyes on her face. I heard her gulp loudly as her breathing became more shallow and uneven as she looked into my eyes. I needed to tell her how I felt.

'Bella, I can't stay away from you. When I saw you at the cliff, I thought I'd have to jump down after you…' I really couldn't manage the guilt if I let her fall. 'I can't live without you now. I know this isn't the best time but, I love you Bella and when we saw all the pain he put you through,' I gestured to her body, still not looking down. 'All I wanted to do was kill him.'

She looked shocked, to say the least.

'I… I love you too Edward.' She looked into my eyes and I knew she was telling the truth.

I smiled, feeling so happy all I wanted to do was kiss her, but that might make her upset and I don't want to push her. Then I remembered the whole abuse situation, and my smile disappeared and I took my hand from her cheek.

'Bella, we can't let you go back there. If you do I'll be worried sick that he'd hurt you again.' I didn't dare think about what he'd do to her.

She smiled thinly and stroked my cheek, and I instantly relaxed. 'I understand. But where will I go?'

'You can stay here.' I said instantly. Carlisle and Esme wont mind. They love her like a daughter already.

'Where will I sleep?'

'In my room… If you like, that is.'

'Edward,' she paused. 'I _talk _in my sleep.'

'I don't mind.' No, not at all, I just needed her close, for me to look out for her.

She sighed in frustration. 'You don't understand. I have nightmares.'

Oh. I finally realised what she was getting at. She had nightmares and she talked as well. I didn't mind.

'It's OK, I'll help you.'

'you don't have to Edward.'

I hugged her and whispered in her ear: 'I _want _to, now get dressed, I'll wait in the other room.'

I kissed her cheek, and hurried off into the cabinet room, closing the door so she could have some peace to get dressed. She shouted me back in and I grabbed her hand.

'Ready?'

'Ready.'

We walked out the room and into the living room. They stopped talking as we walked in and they looked shocked to see us holding hands, except from Alice. She grinned and bounded up to us. She hugged Bella and then me, whispering in my ear.

'I'm so proud you told her, she needs you to help her through this.' I smiled and patted her on the back with my free hand.

'Mom, dad, can Bella stay here?' I asked, turning to them both.

'Of course! She can stay as long as she likes. I'll set up a camp bed in Edward's room for you, dear.' Esme smiled at Bella and rushed off, looking for the camp bed.

We stayed in the living room for the rest of the family until Carlisle said it was time for bed. We all said goodnight and I led her up to my room. I gave her a pajama shirt and some boxers to sleep in. when she went into the bathroom to change, I quickly got changed too and jumped into bed. She came back five minutes later and smiled.

'Thanks.'

'no problem.' I reassured her as I kissed her cheek.

She climbed into her camp bed and fell to sleep in seconds.

And that's when the nightmares started.

**Hurray! I've finished this chapter and they're bothin for a rough night, I'll tell you! Oh god I'm gonna have a nap now, I'm so tired. Bye! Jess the Weird.**


	12. Nightmares and Dying

**Right, I've had another rounder's match and we won! Hurrah! And I got a new nickname from it too, the empire called me Casper. So that's my new name… it's amazing right? Right this is about Bella's nightmare so I'll alternate between the two narrators.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I won the rounder's match!**

**Edward: Good for you Casper!**

***Edward kisses me.***

**Me: Oh my gosh, are you cheating on Bella?**

***Bella jumps out from behind a bush!***

**Bella: No he isn't! We're married, bitches! (That's from Alan Carr Chatty Man if any of you watched it.)**

***Bella slaps me and I cry.***

**Me: I don't own Twilight, even though I'm going to watch New Moon when it comes out.**

Edward POV

Watching her try to fight whatever was frightening her in her dream was unbearable. She thrashed about, arms flailing as she whimpered and moaned, sweating slightly as some unknown demons chased her.

'No, please stop it!' She whimpered as her heavy breathing got ragged, she was dreaming of Charlie.

I didn't know what to do. I jumped out of bed and knelt beside her, pulling her closer to me. She screamed fitfully and tried to push me away, thinking I was Charlie. Her pushing got weaker and weaker as did her voice and she eventually fell limp as the nightmare faded. I sighed in relief. But then it started again as I let go of her, only holding her hand gently.

'You're hurting me, Charlie! Stop it, no… Please! I didn't tell anyone, I swear.'

What was she on about? Tears slid down her pale face as he tortured her constantly, when she was awake or asleep. He'd scarred her in the deepest way possible. Her face contorted in pain and distress as she started to wriggle manically about, trying to escape from the nightmares that plagued her mind.

She screamed again, louder this time, and people started to stir awake from her terrified screams. I shook her gently as she tensed, readying herself for another outburst.

'Bella? Bella, wake up, love. It's only a dream.' I was really worried at this point, but then her eyes snapped open, making me jump. Her eyes were wide and haunting as they scanned the room, trying to find something. Her face was even more ghostly as it shined from the sweat and tears made by the dream.

'Edward?' Couldn't she see me? I was right in front of her.

She collapsed onto her bed, her head in her pillow as she cried pitifully. I rubbed her back reassuringly and whispered loving words in her ear, trying to make her pain go away.

'It's OK Bella, I'm right here; I'll help you through this. Please don't cry.' She sat up and stared at me with a look of relief.

'Oh Edward, it was so horrible! I…' She was cut off when the rest of the family burst through the door, staring around the room as if they thought a murderer was in here.

They were all in their bedclothes with concern clear on their faces. Alice stepped forward and cried out.

'Oh Bella, come here!' She ran forward and scooped Bella in her small arms and rocked her from side to side.

Once Bella had calmed down Carlisle handed her a glass of water. She mumbled her thanks and gulped it down in one breath. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand which was still in mine. She looked down at them and smiled. She looked back up at the family and her smile slipped.

'Sorry for waking you everyone. You should go back to sleep, I'll try not to talk anymore.' She looked so sorry, and it wasn't even her fault!

Esme smiled. 'It's OK dear. You go back to sleep, that's all that matters right now.'

Then they all went. I smiled at her and she smiled back, it was small but it had to do.

'Um… Edward, could you, um, sleep next to me? I feel safer with you there.'

She wanted me to sleep next to her? Why does she feel safer with me?

'O - OK.' I stuttered.

She smiled and moved up in her bed, making room for me. I climbed in and held her in my arms. She buried her face into my neck and fell asleep moments after. I couldn't help but stare at her now peaceful expression. She looked so much like a child, innocence radiated off her as she slept peacefully in my arms.

I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her strawberry scent. I felt so relaxed with her snuggled against me, that I fell to sleep, and I dreamt that me and Bella was finally happy, with her parents rotting behind bars where they belong.

Bella POV

I soon fell to sleep in my small camp bed and I instantly wished I hadn't. I was back in my house with Charlie's face inches from mine; it was contorted with anger as he threw me across the room. I slumped to the floor but quickly jumped back up; instinct had finally warned me to fight back.

He started to hit me, with double the force as the last time as he pounded me like a piece of meat. I whimpered and moaned, but never cried. He started to rant at me, but he was shouting it too fast for me to understand. I cried out as I felt a rib crack and sank to the floor.

'No, please stop it!' I moaned as he continued to kick me with brutal force.

He paid no attention as he continued to kick his way though my body; several of my bones cracked as fought not to cry.

I suddenly felt invisible arms around me and I pushed at them to make them let go. I screamed as I realised they were too strong. My screams got weaker as I struggled feebly with the ghostly arms, and finally gave in and fell limp from the pain that ran through my broken body.

The arms loosened and let go, but then Charlie smirked cruelly and stepped forward again. He advanced slowly, taking his time as he let the fear inside me grow. He finally got to me, towering higher than I remembered as he grabbed my neck and lifted me from the floor.

'You shouldn't have told anyone Isabella,' He hissed at my face. 'You knew I'd find out, and now I'm going to kill you, and you won't see anymore of that family ever again.'

His grip on my neck tightened, and I felt a sense of déjà vu as black dots blocked my eyesight.

'You're hurting me, Charlie! No… Please! I didn't tell anyone, I swear.' I choked out.

Air escaped me as I felt my lungs shrivel up from lack of oxygen and tears finally slid down my cheeks. He smirked and took hold of the top of my head with his other hand and my eyes widened. He was going to snap my neck! I jerked about in his grasp, trying to find some escape, but there was none. I screamed louder than I had ever screamed before as he snapped my neck, and dropped my empty body to the floor as blackness engulfed me; but the scream remained. It echoed terribly in the eternal dark.

'Bella? Bella wake up, love, it's only a dream.' Came a velvety voice. It bounced away in the dark, echoing strangely as it faded.

Someone shook me and my eyes snapped open… but I still couldn't see anything. My eyes swept over the new darkness, searching for Edward. I knew I was still in his house but, something seemed off about it.

'Edward?' I whispered fearfully.

I couldn't find him; couldn't _see _him. I buried my face into my pillow and cried. I felt someone rub my back calmly and then heard the voice again.

'It's OK Bella, I'm right here; I'll help you through this. Please don't cry.'

I sat up straight and stared around, sight coming back as I found his bright green eyes that were clouded over with worry. Relief pounded through my heart and loosened the knot in my stomach as I looked at his beautiful face.

'Oh Edward, it was so horrible! I…' My voice faded away as Edwards family bounded through the door, all of them with the same look of worry as Edward had as their eyes swept around the room. Probably trying to look for what made me scream. Alice stepped up in front of the rest and gasped.

'Oh Bella, come here!' She rushed forward and hugged me in her tiny arms.

She rocked us both side to side in a comforting way. Once I had calmed down enough Carlisle gave me a glass of water. I drank it all in one go, realising that my throat was desert dry. Someone squeezed my hand so I looked down and smiled. Edward was holding my hand… he must have been the invisible arms. I looked up and my smile vanished when I looked back up at his family.

'Sorry for waking you everyone. You should go back to sleep, I'll try not to talk anymore.' I felt really bad about waking them all up; trust me with my stupid dreams!

'It's OK dear, you go to sleep, that's all that matters right now.' Esme smiled as she spoke up for the first time.

Then she left, the rest taking her lead. She door shut behind them and I turned to Edward. He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

'Um… Edward, um, could you sleep next to me? I feel safer with you there.' I asked. I did feel safer with his strong arms hugging me so that no bad dreams can come.

'O - OK.' He said uncertainly.

I smiled and shifted over, making room for him. He climbed in and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him and buried my face into his neck, feeling the hollow move as he breathed deeply. I smiled as we laid there, and I fell asleep within seconds, welcoming the dreamless sleep I have when Edward holds me.

**Is that good? OK, I have a deal for you, if you press that shiny review button and give me a review, I'll give you some oreos and milk. I think that's a fair deal alright. I'm eating some right now so you better be fast! You'll give me happiness and sunshine if you do and I'll write as soon as possible. I know what the endings gonna be but I'm stuck for now.**

**Can you give me some ideas of how Jacob could fit into this? It will be most appreciated!**


	13. Suprises at Breakfast

**Hey hey hey! Ready for another chapter? Right before you say anything this idea was mentioned in a review but it is one of those things I planned earlier on, even before I started the story, but there are a lot more action packed things coming up! Just remember children *grins evilly* I have seen the hits, which is currently 6, 757 hits and 1, 524 visitors, so you must be reading but not reviewing! I promised you all oreos remember (Come on, I'm begging here!) So click that gorgeous 'lil button!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey, Lucy isn't at school today, do you think she's finally got Twilight from Steph?**

**Jasmine: NO! SHE CAN'T HAVE, WE NEED TO GO TO HER HOUSE NOW!**

***At Lucy's house, knocking at the door, steph M answers it.***

**Me: YOU DID NOT JUST GIVE LUCY TWILIGHT. SHE HATES TWILIGHT! SHE FANCIES ZAC EFRON! (That's seriously gross people!)**

**Steph: Shut it you dingbat! I haven't given Twilight to anyone, **_**I **_**still have it, moron!**

**Jasmine: Pfffft…**

**Me: Blah blah bluck, we all know what I'm about to say, I don't own Twilight. I own all the books and the DVD **_**and **_**the posters for Twilight and New Moon, but regrettably I don't own the actual thing.**

Bella POV

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, and for some reason it didn't smell as appetizing as usual; but I shook off the feeling as I gently eased myself out of Edwards arms and eased myself out the bed. I couldn't help thinking that it _really _wasn't a good idea for us both to sleep in a small camp bed. We should have got into Edwards bed. I started towards the door but strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, making me jump.

'Good Morning.' Edward breathed in my ear.

'Morning,' I twisted myself in his arms and pecked his lips. 'Now get off me, I'm starved.'

He grinned and did as I said, taking my hand in his. I smiled and we both went down the stairs and went to the dining room where there was quiet chit-chat and the smell of breakfast wafted around in the air. The smell was revolting as I felt nausea hit. I snatched my hand from his and dashed to the bathroom, getting there just in time. I kneeled at the toilet as Edwards voice reached my ears, talking nervously with Carlisle.

They were in the bathroom seconds later as I moaned as I was sick again. Carlisle came up to me after I'd done and spoke softly.

'Bella, are you OK?'

'Do I _look _OK?' I snapped.

He chuckled. 'No.'

'Can-can you and Edward go please? I'll be with you in a sec.' Carlisle nodded but Edward looked unsure as a war waged inside him.

'Come on Edward, Bella needs some privacy.' Carlisle turned to Edward and they both walked out.

I shut and locked the door behind them and rooted through the medical cabinet until I found what I was looking for. I did what the instructions said and sank to the floor as I saw the one word on the small blue stick: _Pregnant._

Sobs racked my body and I put my head in my hands. _Pregnant… pregnant… pregnant… _The same word kept swirling around in my head, suffocating me. I must have been in there for quite some time because after what seemed like an eternity there was a faint rapping at my door.

'Bella, what's the matter? Can I come in?' It was Alice, probably with a worrying Edward beside her.

'Yes, but only you Alice.' I said as I unlocked the door.

She swept in and I slumped down back in my corner, with the pregnancy test beside me. Alice looked down at it and gasped; her eyes nearly popped out as she stared at the test, and then at me.

'B-Bella… Is it Charlie's?' she whispered, settling down beside me and wrapping her arms around my body comfortingly.

'Yes.' I breathed, the tears starting all over again.

'Oh Bella! We have to get it out!'

Fear twisted in my heart. Yes, it was Charlie's baby, but I couldn't kill off an innocent child. It wasn't his or hers fault that they had to be made that way.

I gulped. 'I can't kill an innocent child, Alice.' I whimpered as her arms tightened around me.

'It's OK Bella, it's OK,' She murmured. 'Can I step out for a minute?'

'Yeah, sure.' I muttered dully. She smiled sadly in my direction and slipped out, instantly speaking in a hushed tone to everyone, who were apparently all waiting at the door.

I clutched at my stomach, and suddenly felt protective of the tiny person that was just starting to grow inside me. 'Not keen on bacon, eh?' I chuckled darkly to my belly, unconsciously rubbing it with my hand.

I felt exhausted so leaned my head back against the cold tiled wall and fell asleep, one hand on my stomach and the other clutching at my pregnancy test.

Edwards POV

We strolled down the stairs, hand in hand, when Bella froze. She let go off my hand and lurched away from me to the bathroom, only just making it. I quickly went into the dining room and got Carlisle to come with me.

'Bella's being sick, I don't know why she just stopped suddenly and went to the bathroom.' I spoke in a rush.

Carlisle nodded and we got to the bathroom, with Bella kneeling next to the toilet with her head in her hands. She moaned pitifully and was sick again. Carlisle knelt down beside her and spoke gently with worry spicing his words.

'Bella, are you OK?'

What a stupid question; Bella seemed to think so too.

'Do I _look_ OK?' She said testily.

He chuckled softly. 'No.'

'Can-can you and Edward go please? I'll be with you in a sec.' Carlisle nodded and got to his feet; but I was rooted where I was. A silent war began inside me, should I go as she asked… or should I stay with her? Carlisle answered for me.

'Come on Edward, Bella needs some privacy.' He stumbled out and I quickly followed and as soon as I was out the door closed and locked behind me.

We went back to the dining room, greeted by all of the family staring at us expectantly. I remained silent and slumped down in my seat. Alice carefully watching the expression on my face. Minutes slowly passed, and Bella didn't emerge from the bathroom. After half an hour Alice got to her feet, and I followed. We got to the door and Alice knocked softly on it.

'Bella what's the matter, can I come in?' Alice waited expectantly for her answer. There was a series of scuffles until she finally spoke up, her voice choked with tears.

'Yes, but only you Alice.' She somehow sensed I was with her.

The door clicked as she unlocked it and Alice sneaked in, shutting the door in my face. I listened as Alice gasped loudly at something. Worry squeezed my heart. What had happened? I listened to the muffled voices as the rest of the family came and waited behind me. Alice swiftly opened the door and closed it again, before I could see anything.

'What's happened, Alice?' I asked, shaking her slightly.

Tears sparkled her eyes, and then slowly ran down her cheeks. Then she whispered something so quietly that we had to strain to hear her.

'_She's pregnant.'_

Those two words shook me badly; I started to feel faint and the world wobbled before me.

'How do you know Alice?' Esme asked.

'She-she was just sat on the floor, eyes staring into space, and beside her was a pregnancy test… and it was positive,' Jasper rushed to Alice and wrapped his arms around her as she continued. 'I told her she had to get rid of it, and she said she didn't want to kill an innocent child.'

We all stared at her in shocked silence as her words sunk in. She didn't want to kill an innocent child. That was so like her; thinking of others before herself, and she'd figured that the baby that was growing inside her had done nothing wrong. I shook my head in a daze and asked the most important question:

'who's baby is it?'

Alice looked me square in the eyes and answered my question with sadness leaking through her voice.

'It's Charlie's….'

**Hurrah! Yea, I know what your thinking: 'Bella can't get pregnant, it'll spoil the whole story!' Well I've got it all sorted, so don't worry your pretty little heads. Don't worry, I'll deliver treats as promised if you click that cute little button down there… **_**clickety-click!**_


	14. Dumbo Watching Makes You Sleepy

**Let's get this sorted… Some one said that closely related people who have babies get babies with disabilities. It's true. BUT father/daughter babies are not disabled, it's things like brother/sister relationships that have that outcome. I know, coz I read this magazine and in it was this woman who's dad raped her all the time and she had three of his kids, all perfectly healthy. See, I'm influenced to write sad stories by all the sad things in this small, bleak world… but I'm not an emo!**

**Disclaimer: Bella: I hate you.**

**Me: Good, feelings mutual.**

**Bella: Just say it and get it over with.**

**Me: No.**

***A bitch fight breaks out and Edward stops them.***

**Edward: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, JESS?**

**Me: Picking a fight with your girlfriend.**

**Edward: Just say it.**

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own Twilight, Steph is the lucky woman who does; I just mess around with her characters, imagining Edward as a fairy and such.**

Edward POV

I froze, eyes wide as we all stared at the little pixie in front of us, shaking while sobs tore through her. _She wanted to keep Charlie's baby…_ I couldn't believe it. Alice must have been watching me closely because she then stated something that she'd said before.

'She's not keeping it because it's Charlie's Edward, she's keeping it because she doesn't want to kill something that's done nothing wrong to _be _killed. You can't blame her for thinking like that, after all she's been through.'

I shook my head, trying to shake away all her pain so that we can be happy… but obviously that's not going to happen. Esme stepped forward and placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

'Be strong for her, Edward. She's going to need you more than ever as she isn't very strong right now. Please respect her decision and don't push her into anything. Bella is very vulnerable and weak but soon she can be strong with your help.' She squeezed my shoulder and stepped back again, into Carlisle's waiting arms.

I stared into space for a bit more and then knocked at the bathroom door.

'Bella, can I come in?' I asked gently.

No answer. I tried again, my voice raised a little.

'Bella, love, can you open the door?'

Silence. I was seriously worried by this point, my lungs squeezed in anxiety as I gasped for breath. I rested my ear to the door and listened, my family silent. I couldn't hear anything for a few minutes, but when I just about to collapse with fear I heard soft snores coming from the bathroom. She was asleep. I breathed out in relief and just listened as she murmured nonsense in her sleep that I couldn't hear properly, and even if I could hear I doubt I'd understand her mumbling.

Two hours later we heard a soft moan as Bella finally woke up. After a few minutes she stepped cautiously into the living room wear we were all watching _Dumbo._ **(God I love that film!) **I looked down at her stomach and was surprised to see a small bump producing that I hadn't noticed before. She smiled self consciously and plonked herself down on the loveseat next to me, looking exhausted even though she had just slept. I wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled up closer to me, but she did it automatically. It was obvious her mind was else where; her eyes were glazed over, and a small crease appeared between her eyebrows as she frowned softly.

There was dark circles under her eyes as her eyes drooped, but determined to stay awake. When the bit when Dumbo's mum was in the jail/cage came on tears slid down her cheeks. I wiped them away with my thumb and she smiled apologetically at me. She fell asleep in my arms and Alice looked quite amazed that she could sleep so much.

'How come she's sleeping so much?' she asked Carlisle.

'Sleeping is very important. When we sleep the body repairs itself, and pregnant women sleep more anyway. I suspect that she's sleeping more because of the first reason though, because when she lived with Charlie she was hurt, and obviously she hardly slept there. So now that she feels safe, she's sleeping more so her body can start to repair itself again.' Carlisle nodded intelligently and smiled at us all in turn.

Bella POV

While asleep in Edward's arms I dreamt of the baby. I dreamt of it as a small toddler, the exact image of Charlie when he was young… the boy was like Charlie too. He threw tantrums at me and hit and threw stuff at me at every opportunity. He cried and cried for his food, and I cried with him. He cried of hunger; I cried of self pity and sorrow. Then the image blacked out, and then he was a teenager, red faced as he yelled at me. Just like Charlie. I yelled back but then he punched me in the gut as I sank to the floor, screaming at him to stop; just like I begged Charlie. He paid no attention as he beat me… _Just like Charlie._

The boy was handsome, with brown wavy hair and my deep brown eyes. He had pale ivory skin that brightened to a deep red as he yelled obscene things at me that I couldn't understand. He had thick arms banded with strong, fierce muscles and some scars were at his wrists; just like my scars. It was clear that he had been through some bad patches in his life as he pummelled me, but I wanted to know what. I felt this powerful need to help him, to give him anything to make him be happy; to be my happy son.

But somehow, I knew that would never happen.

Because he was spawned from something evil, something inhumane… and that made _him _be reckless, it made him hate himself, hate me, hate his father… _my father._ He hated the whole world, and that fierce hate radiated off of him, bouncing around the room and making everything seem gloomy and dark, worthless and disgusting. Him hating made me hate, making me hate more then I already did. It made me be angry, sad, worthless and pathetic all at the same time; he saw it in my eyes, and it made him hurt me more.

Blood was everywhere as I was beaten by the young man, and darkness swallowed me whole when I finally gave in. Soon after I was shook into a new world, one bright with lots of voices and concerned faces. I moaned and rubbed my eyes, shocked to find that they were wet. I reluctantly opened them and realised that I had been dreaming, and Edward was hovering over me, his face a mask of worry and sadness. I'd probably talked in my sleep.

'Where am I?' I whispered hoarsely.

'My house.' Edward whispered back, sitting back down on the settee and clutching me close to him.

'Edward…' I started, knowing he wouldn't like it one bit.

'Yeah?'

'Can I… go back to my house?' I asked timidly, and right on cue he snapped.

'WHAT?' His face was pure rage, his beautiful features contorted and his eyes black.

'Can I go back to my house,' I raised my voice. 'I want to go alone and I want to pick up my things.' I looked down at what I was wearing: One of Edwards shirts and tracksuit bottoms.

'NO!' They all shouted at once.

'FINE!' I yelled back, my eyes slits as I glared at them.

I jumped to my feet and ran up the stairs, and Edward immediately started after me. I ran to his room and locked the door before he could get in.

'AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT BREAKING THE DOOR DOWN!' I yelled, knowing he'd go to extreme lengths to make sure I was safe.

As soon as I heard him stalk down the stairs, I opened the wide window and climbed lithely onto the roof, escaping from the constant supervision of the Cullen's. Once on the roof I wandered to the edge and looked down. It wasn't _too _high. I closed my eyes and jumped, careful not to utter one word as I fell to the floor, probably spraining my ankle in the process. I limped over to the fence and climbed painfully over it, and started to make my way over to the hellish house where I used to live; what I called home.

I limped stealthily through the streets, muttering curses under my breath. It took half an hour to stumble through the secluded woods where the Cullen's lived and then a further fifteen to reach my house. I turned my key through the lock and stepped inside, expecting whatever doom waiting for me inside.

I made it to my bedroom, but then my luck ran out. I stumbled over something and it made a colossal noise as I tripped. I heard a growl from downstairs, and then the heavy footfalls coming towards me. As soon as Charlie saw me he yelled, and darted to me before I could make my escape. He grabbed the scruff of the shirt that I was wearing and a feral growl escaped his clenched lips.

'What the hell are you doing here, bitch? Running away was _not _a very good idea now, was it?'

He threw me to the floor and started to kick me repeatedly in the stomach as I screamed. Not for me, for the baby that still hadn't done anything to deserve this horrible fate. My scream ended with a gurgle as the all too familiar rush of blood up my throat could be felt as blood gushed out of my mouth. I convulsed manically but all that gained was a cruel laugh from Charlie as he continued to beat me into a pulp. My vision blurred as I looked out the window just in time to see a silver Volvo and an angry Edward running towards the house before I greeted my old friend, the Darkness, once again.


	15. Jacob Saves The Day!

**I am **_**so **_**sorry that I couldn't write at the weekend! I was at my dad's house and I couldn't bring my laptop and he doesn't let me use his computer. He's such a tight arse! Jazz, you can have an autograph at school tomorrow if you give me 20p. Only kidding ****J**** you can have it for free. I told my step - mum that I wanted to be an author, and she said: 'do you know what you'll need to do this?' She's so silly, I'm already an author! (well, kinda, but you get the picture.)**

**Disclaimer: Me: OMG, Jacob is so totally in this chapter!**

**Jazz: Oh you mean with him coming to help Edward and - **

**Fleur: Shut up you idiot, you're giving it all away!**

**Jazz: Sorry.**

**Me: Don't listen to her all you people who actually read these strange disclaimers!**

**Emmet: Why the hell is that dog included in this chapter?**

**Me: YOU ARE ALL HUMAN! WHY DOESN'T ANYONE SEE THAT? EMMET… YOU ARE HUMAN!**

**Emmet: I am?**

***Me, Jazz and Fleur all roll their eyes.***

**Me: Yeah Emmet… you're human. Now for the actually thing this is made for. I do not own Twilight but Jazz said I'm her second fav author. (After Steph of course!)**

Edward POV

What did she think she was doing? When we found the window wide open and her shoes missing I instantly knew where she was going. And it made me sick to the bone. What I didn't get was why would she go back there. She must have known that he would punish her for leaving, and if he found out that she told… Ugh, she might even die from his unconditional rage.

I jumped into my car and sped off as fast as I could. I knew I was late, and that she would already be there, but I had to try. I had to save her from that monster. When I finally got to her house I could hear her terrified screams, and I was outside. I scrambled out the car and ran to the door, but a strong hand stopped me. I spun around furiously, and was met by a tall boy with russet coloured skin. His black eyes were wide as he restrained me.

'Don't go in there,' he said in a hushed tone. 'Almost every night we hear screaming, and it seems that it's in the day as well. Don't go in there if you value your life. The girl, the girl that lives there… She comes out of there every morning with bruises and scars. It's her who screams, it's her who cries afterwards, and we hear it all.'

'Who - who are you?' I stammered, still trying to wiggle my arm out of his strong grasp.

'Jacob, Jacob Black. I live next door with my father. Don't go in there… can't you hear it? Can't you hear the screams? That house is a hell hole, and anyone who goes in there is destined to die.'

Where the hell did this crazy kid get this from? Yes, I believe the screams… but the destined to die crap? What did that mean? His grip on my arm tightened and his eyes bulged wider as another horrified yell sounded from the house.

'Let go of me, I have to help her!' I gasped. 'Let go of me, before she dies! Please, I've got to save her!'

I was terrified that if he didn't let me go, she'd die. And what about her baby? The baby who she treasured and refused to kill because it was innocent. This Jacob looked shifty, and I didn't like his too strong grasp on my arm. Alarm bells rang through my head as the screams got softer and softer until I had to strain my ears to hear them.

'I will help you. Let's go. I'll distract him while you get the girl out of there. Don't worry about me… I'll be OK.' Jacob declared.

'O - OK.' I stammered as he released his grip.

We both burst through the door and bounded up the stairs, where the screams had started up again. Jacob went into the bedroom first, and rugby tackled Charlie so that they both toppled to the ground with a crash. I looked around, and spotted Bella, curled up in a ball. She was unconscious but she was moaning pitifully as she clutched at her stomach. There was blood all over her, and the whole room reeked of the stuff. I stumbled over to her as quickly as I could and knelt down beside her.

'Everything's OK, I'm here.' I whispered as I lifted her slight weight into my arms. She whimpered as pain shot through her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me with red, unfocused eyes. I smiled sadly at her, but her eyes automatically swivelled to her stomach. She cried out desperately when she saw all the blood.

'Save my baby, Edward, just save the baby. Please… please let him be OK.' She whispered as her eyes shut, her breathing got even more uneven and raspy as she struggled to live for herself… and for the baby.

She then fell limp in my arms , and I scrambled to the door. As I did I shouted frantically to Jacob.

'Jacob come on, quick! I've got her… let's go!'

But I was too late. Jacob was stood facing Charlie, with ferocious hate in his eyes as Charlie laughed cruelly and pulled out a gun from his pocket. I gasped, willing Jacob to move, but he was a statue; rooted to the ground as he watched Charlie pull the trigger. Charlie shot him clean in the head and Jacobs empty shell of a body crumpled to the ground, the life sucked out of him. I ran from the scene with Bella's limp figure in my arms, Charlie's angry growl following us out of the house.

I settled Bella into the backseat of the car, strapping her in as I phoned Carlisle. I told him what had happened, and he was already on the way to the hospital before I had even finished talking to him. As I got into the drivers seat I thought about what Jacob had said… and he was right. Any one of us could have died then. Bella could have died years ago as she continued to live in that god forsaken place. I shivered as I thought about Bella dying, and I resolved that if Bella died, I wouldn't be long after her.

We arrived at hospital about ten minutes later, and Carlisle was already waiting with a stretcher and a couple of nurses. I lifted her out the car and carried her to the stretcher. Carlisle rushed up to me and scooped her out of my arms, placing her onto the stretcher and putting a nick brace on her. He then wheeled her into A & E with the nurses following, shouting out statistics.

She was wheeled into the examination table and was lifted onto a table so they could monitor her. Loads of doctors and nurses were talking all at once but Carlisle took me to one side and explained everything to me in as much detail as possible, without making it sound too complicated.

'She's broken a lot of bones, as well as a badly punctured lung. It's a life and death situation… for both of them, but I think she'll make it. We can fix the bones and lung and hopefully she'll be as good as new.'

'What about the baby?' I asked.

'Well, we don't think it will survive. From what we can she from the ultrasound, it's drowning in it's own blood, and we might not be able to save it. It's lost too much blood, and it's weak bones have been crushed. There's no way it will be able to beat this.'

Bella was going to lose her baby. The one thing she didn't want to happen happened and she was going to have to have the baby cut out of her. That would destroy her. She wanted that child to live the life she didn't have, and yet it died in the same way that Bella might have died. Yes, it's alive at the minute, but it isn't going to fight any longer. It took on too much damage and now it was battling for every breath, just like Bella was.

I nodded once, and went over to Bella, watching her heart monitor. The lines were uneven and it beeped with no particular rhythm as her heart struggled to keep on beating. I took her hand in mine as glistening tears ran down my cheeks. I watched her chest rise and fall with each strained breath, and then I stared at her white face which was speckled with bright blood.

'We're going to wheel her into the operating theatre.' A voice said, and I jumped, bringing me back to the real world.

I spun around, and was met by a man who I recognised as Richard Hurston. He smiled sheepishly and gently lifted Bella back into the stretcher. I stepped back, and allowed him to go past me with her. He grinned at me as he came past, and then disappeared through the double doors.

**Is this chapter good? I got confuzzled when I was writing all of this so don't blame me! My brain has yet again been melted by concentrating too hard so i'm off to het some food to help me think up something else to write for the next chapter. Today was absolutaly boiling, and I'm staon the settee in front of this tiny laptop with a bag of ice cubs on my head. All you Team Jacob people a sad now, yes... but at least he died being a good guy, coz I was gonna make him into the bad guy!**


	16. Some Home Truths

**OMG, I'm gonna quote this review that someone gave me: 'For the love of crap, this is the worst plot I've seen for a Twilight fanfic. Charlie is a CHILD ABUSER? Bollocks to this…' So… that's that. This person read the WHOLE OF WHAT I WROTE, AND THEN SAYS THAT IT'S A LOAD OF BOLLOCKS? WHY WOULD YOU READ IT ALL IF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS CRAP? This world just doesn't make sense anymore… But apart from that I'm vair vair happy that all of you like my story! **

**Oh! One of you asked what tea was; it's like your dinner. And ICT is about computers and RE is religious education.**

**Disclaimer: Kirsty: Why do you all keep talking about this story?**

**Jazz: **_**Because **_**Jess wrote it and all the Americans have read it and she's a little bit famous. And I'm her bodyguard!**

**Kirsty: You lot are crazy.**

**Me: Well maybe you should read it.**

**Fleur: Yeah!**

**Kirsty: For the love of Pete, you don't even **_**own **_**Twilight!**

**Me: Take that back!**

**Kirsty: Nope.**

**Me: Bitch.**

Bella POV

I was surrounded by darkness. A pitch black world where no one knew who I was and no one cared about what happened, or what was going to happen, to me. It wasn't much different from the real world, except from I couldn't see or hear anything. A few grey lights flickered but I couldn't focus on anything except the one name that I thought of again and again.

_Edward…_

I wondered if he was OK, and whether I was dead or not. Yeah, I could think, and the lights got brighter still behind my eyelids, but maybe I was in heaven, finally dead from years of torture and depression. I thought about that for a while, and came to the conclusion that that wouldn't be too bad. I was dead, and I could never see Edward, or any of the Cullen's ever again… but I couldn't get hurt anymore than I already was. Charlie couldn't get me, Renee couldn't watch and I couldn't hurt myself to relieve my stress. My ego couldn't get scarred anymore and I could be in peace, after years of punishment.

Then I thought some more about Edward. I fell unconscious before he came in, and then woke up again when he picked me up. I could have sworn that he shouted at someone to hurry. Why would anyone else be with him? I don't know. The one thing I wished was that he was OK and that he didn't get hurt.

While I pondered this another thought came to me… My baby! Was it alright? Maybe Charlie hurt it! Well, obviously it was hurt, Charlie had kicked me too hard for it to be undamaged. But, it couldn't be dead… could it? It might come out disabled though, because of the damage that monster caused… but I refused to believe it could have died.

The bright light was unbearable now, but I still couldn't open my eyes. Then my hearing came back, quiet at first but gradually getting louder, like turning up the radio. Soon enough my ears were throbbing with all the continuous noise that blasted through my eardrums. I groaned feebly as I opened my eyes, and unsurprisingly the first thing I saw was Edwards pale face, his emerald eyes clouded over with worry.

They widened when he saw that I was awake and then masked his worry and smiled unconvincingly.

'Hi Bells,' He whispered. 'How do you feel?'

'Like shit.' I groaned.

He frowned again and sighed. I sighed too, thinking about how I had ruined his life by letting him get involved with me.

'How's the family?' I asked cautiously.

'We're all worried about you. I'm going to call Alice in a minute to tell her you just woke up. She's in hysterics.' He chuckled darkly.

'Sorry.' I whispered remorsefully.

He smiled sadly, with an "It's not your fault." look in his eyes. I sighed. Nothing was my fault was it?

'Is my baby OK?' I asked seriously.

He looked at me with a strange look written in his eyes, but didn't answer my question.

'Edward, is. My. Baby. Oh. Kay?' I asked ferociously.

'No.' His face was etched with sympathy and loss. 'It… died a few hours ago. I'm so sorry Bella… I can't imagine what pain you're going through.'

But the funny thing was, I felt no pain. I was numb, an empty shell as my brain stopped working while I stared at Edward. I knew my face must have been emotionless, because I _felt _no emotions. I had gone blank, a blank white sheet which held no writing and had never felt ink touch it's surface.

His face crumpled as he started to hug me, burying his face in my hair as he cried. I should have been crying too. My eyes stung but tears refused to fall. So I just sat there, wrapped in Edward's comforting arms, being as emotionless as a doll.

Time ticked by while I stared into space. Eventually Edward released me and excused himself, saying that he needed to call Alice. I nodded half-heartedly and he stumbled out, concern clouding his eyes into deep emerald. When he was out of the ward I slumped back into my pillows, staring at the white wash ceiling as I willed myself to cry… but it didn't happen. I tried and tried but the salty tears I needed so bad wouldn't come so I continued to stare at the ceiling while my heart monitor beeped at an alarming pace.

A few minutes later Carlisle walked uncertainly towards me, and sat down in the orange plastic chair that Edward had left.

'Bella… we're going to have to cut the baby out of you.' He stated with the emotionless voice only a doctor could maintain.

My eyes swivelled to his and I stared into those blue depths for the longest time. That's what I liked about Carlisle; he was never subtle as such and he liked to tell the truth as much as possible. He set about it in the best way he could and tried to make life better for everyone else. He cared about others before himself, and that's why I respected him.

I nodded at him, not trusting my voice. But he saw it. He saw the agony that was showing in my eyes; that raw pain that comes when you don't know what to do, and when you realise that god has given you nothing to help you in your most desperate moments.

He sighed and his doctor façade vanished and I saw the exact same troubled look in his eyes that showed up in his sons.

'Bella, Charlie did something unforgivable and this hasn't gone unnoticed. The authorities know and they're searching for them as we speak.' He muttered sincerely.

Looking for him? But that means…

'He's missing? Charlie ran away?' I croaked. 'That murderer is still out there, living his life, while the one thing I cared about was ripped away from me? And now, I have to be cut open to have my dead child took out of me… All because of him!'

I was shouting now, yelling at poor Carlisle, cursing Charlie for all the pain he had given me all through my miserable existence. After a few minutes Edward ran in, startled by my insane yelling. He came towards me, scooping me up in his arms as I sobbed pitifully. The tears miraculously ran down my face, releasing some of my pent up rage and self - remorse.

After what seemed like hours I stopped sniffling and fell asleep, but right before i was entirely out of it i felt a sharp pin prick as Carlisle drugged me so that i could sleep peacefully... and for that I was eternally grateful.

**FINISHED! Whoa! I'm pooped out now and off to get some food before I pass out. That chapter was emotional and I was sat on this hard settee for hours thinking this stuff up. Toodle pip! xxx**


	17. Now's The Time For Cuddles

**I am _so _sorry from my mini rant at the last chapter, but it had to be done. You _had _to understand the need I felt to tell you all that. I didn't understand why that certain person did that, so I wanted to see if you lot understood. And I am so happy that you all disagreed with that person and said my story was great! Thank you all so much! I'm watching the Michael Jackson tribute and I'm crying so much! :'(**

**Disclaimer: Me: Poor Michael…**

**Sophie: Yep.**

**Holly: Get over it already, he was a paedo!**

**Me & Sophie: NO HE WAS NOT!**

**Me: He shared the same bed with those kids… he didn't sexually assault them! He was a child at heart, because he didn't get a real childhood, because his parents beat him and his brothers and sister(s?) and forced them to be stars!**

**Jazz: Yeah! Just like Bella got beaten in Jess's story!**

**Fleur: OK, OK, we've all got over the whole Michael Jackson thing now; so Jess, say the thing this disclaimer was made for so we can all read your new chapter!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight, or any of the Michael Jackson songs that I might include. (I haven't decided whether to include them yet!)**

Bella POV

I hate myself. I hate myself more than I had ever done, and that's hard to beat. The only thing I can think about is that it's my fault. If I had stayed at Edward's house instead of sneaking off for no reason. My baby would still be alive and growing inside me if I hadn't have been so stupid as to go back to Charlie. And I feel horrible. I've never wanted to die more than now. All of the Cullen's have told me again and again that it wasn't my fault. They're wrong.

Today's the day; Today the baby is going to be cut out of me, and put in a tiny coffin to be buried in the soil. My baby was dead, and apart of me had died too, all because of one cruel, heartless man.

It's been three days since my breakdown, and Edward has been with me every step of the way. He doesn't go home, and that makes me feel terrible. He sleeps in a small hospital cot opposite me, and even though he says it's comfy, I know he's lying. He's got dark circles under his eyes and his skin is much more paler than before.

I watched him as he slept and he looked exhausted. As if he sensed me looking at him he stirred in his sleep and woke up, rubbing his eyes like a child. He sat up and automatically turned to check on me. I smiled at him sadly and he smiled back. He groaned as he got up and sat in the orange chair that had been in the same place for all the time I'd been here.

'Hey sleepy head.' I muttered half heartedly.

He smiled warmly. 'Good morning.'

I cleared my throat, and asked him something that had been on my mind for a while.

'Was there anyone with you when you saved me Edward?'

I sat back in my bed and waited for his answer. He diverted his eyes from mine and muttered something unintelligible. My face screwed up in confusion and then he said it louder, but still barely a whisper in the wind.

'Yeah.'

My brows knitted together in frustration. Why won't he give me a straight answer?

'Well,' I asked impatiently. 'Who was it?'

'Jacob.'

'_Who?'_

'Jacob,' He repeated. 'Jacob Black.'

_Jacob Black, Jacob Black… _Where have I heard that name before?

'He was your next door neighbour.' he clarified, seeing my frustrated expression.

'_Was?' _I echoed uncertainly. If he meant what I thought he meant…

'Charlie,' He choked back a sob. 'Charlie… he - he shot him.'

_Oh My God…_

Jacob was dead. The boy next door who listened to my screams each night was dead. I had never really talked to him, only saying hi to him if I saw him, but I felt instant gratitude towards him. He saved my life. When he was alive whenever he saw me he stared at me with fear in his eyes. And I know why. He listened to all the chaos in that house and thought of it as Hell… and so did I. That house was my own personal Hell Hole, and it will always hold all of the memories of those horrible times.

The ever waiting tears in my eyes slid slowly down my cheeks as I stared at Edward as he held his head in between his hands, his bent form shaking from heavy sobs. I gently pulled myself from the hospital bed and went over to Edward. I enveloped him in my weak arms and held him as he cried, and electric sparks erupted where I touched his skin.

After a moment sobs stopped and his breathing got more relaxed as we stayed there. He lifted me carefully onto his lap and snaked his arms around my body. I buried my head into his warm, toned chest and breathed in his scent. He rubbed my back comfortingly and shifted around in his seat to get comfy.

'I'm sorry Bella.' Came a velvety voice, making me jump.

'For what?' I mumbled into his chest.

'For everything. I should have made you stay with me after we argued, but instead I let you go up the stairs and go back to Charlie. I should have understood that you needed some independence, but we all watched over you 24/7 in case you got hurt. I am so sorry Bella.' He said glumly.

I sighed. 'Edward… It wasn't you fault. _I _shouldn't have made you mad at me and _I _shouldn't have run away. I knew you were only trying to keep me safe but I was so stupid that I believed that I could get in and out without Charlie seeing me. And I was wrong. If I hadn't have been such an idiot I would still be pregnant with a healthy baby… not in hospital waiting to have my baby cut out of me. I'm sorry for making your and your family's lives so difficult.'

He held me tighter to him as I started to cry again. My heart wrenched cries echoed through the ward as we rocked back and forth. Edward stiffened and it made my heart stutter more than ever, the beeping of the monitor becoming irregular and jumpy. I slowly turned my head around to where Edward was looking and I saw Carlisle with two other doctors and a stretcher.

It was time for the operation.

I slowly lifted myself from Edwards lap, nearly falling over in the process. Edward caught me by the waist and he stood up too, keeping hold of me to stop me from falling. I gulped and climbed onto the stretcher with Edward watching uncertainly. Carlisle felt the tension in the air and smiled reassuringly at him.

'It will be OK, Edward. It's a fairly simple operation, only taking about three hours. She'll be out of here and at home before you know it, feeling as good as new.'

_Easy for you to say…_ I thought bitterly.

Edward still looked unsure as he bent down and kissed my forehead, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. I smiled sadly.

'Like Carlisle said, I'll be alright. Go and get some food with Alice and the rest. You must be starving.'

'I'm not hungry.' He mumbled. I smiled at his stubbornness.

'Yes you are,' I said firmly. 'Now go and eat, but come back after it's over.'

He nodded at me and then I was wheeled away, through the heavy double doors and into the operating theatre. Carlisle plunged a needle into me and told me to count to ten. I obeyed his order and even before I said seven I was out for the count.

**There you are kiddiewinks!** **Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday, My mum told me off for being on the laptop too long and switched it off ****L**** Remember, there's a pretty little button down there that you need to press to say whatever you wanna say about my story, I welcome good and bad… but I might have another mini rant if it's **_**too **_**bad…**


	18. Looks That Hold Fear

**I Jazz and Kirsty was talking about spaghetti in the mouth today. It was the strangest conversation I have ever had in my entire life… When I killed Jacob off people said I must really hate Jacob. Actually I quite like him. I only killed him to make things more dramatic and I had to include him, didn't I? I'm eating Twiglets, and they're so nice… but I really fancy some golden syrup and skips. Yummy. Holly and Lucy treat me as a last resort person… and it isn't nice in the slightest!**

**Disclaimer: Emmet: Where are my Twiglets?**

***I crunch at a Twiglet right in Emmet's face.***

**Me: You aint got none.**

**Rosalie: Weren't you supposed to say: You haven't got any? **

**Me: Shut up.**

**Rosalie: No, because you don't own me, Stephenie Meyer does!**

**Emmet: Go Rose, go Rose!**

**Me: Idiots.**

***Jasper and Alice walk in.***

**Jasper: Jess just say it so we can get it over and done with!**

**Alice: Jaz! In the script I was supposed to say that!**

**Me: Go ahead and say it then.**

**Alice: Jess just say it so we can get it over and done with… and afterwards we can all go shopping!**

***Everyone groans.***

**Jess: Huh… I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight.**

Edward POV (We haven't been _here _for a while!)

After Bella was wheeled away I didn't know what to do with myself, so I went to try and find Alice like Bella had told me to. I found her in the cafeteria with Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie. They were talking quietly with their heads together, probably talking about Bella. Alice looked up and grinned when she saw me coming. She patted the empty chair next to her and waited impatiently for me to get to their table. I plonked myself down and looked around at everyone, and they were all staring right back at me.

'_Well?'_ Alice asked in an annoyed tone.

'What?' I asked.

'How's Bella doing?'

'She's just gone into the operating room. She told me to get something to eat.'

'Huh.' Emmet breathed.

'What?' Me, Rosalie and Alice asked all at once.

'I was looking forward to Bells having a baby… but I guess she wont be having one now.' He shrugged indifferently.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head, glaring fiercely at him. 'Why would you think like that? And now at all times! God Emmet how stupid can you get?'

We were all shocked. Rosalie had never liked Bella, and here she was, sticking up for her.

'Rosalie, did you get a brain transplant or something?' Alice asked cautiously.

Rosalie turned her narrowed eyes to Alice and muttered something under her breathe. Alice stared straight back at her, trying to work out what she just said. I shrugged and went to get a coffee. While I waited I thought of all that Bella went through, and is still going through. And she didn't do a thing to deserve this. I used to believe in God but ever since we found out bout Bella's secret I started to doubt Him and His almighty powers. I jumped when I saw fingers clicking in front of me.

'Sir… Sir? Your latte is ready.'

I shook my head in a daze and handed her the money. She stared at me like I was mad before she started to count the money I gave her. I mumbled to her to keep the change and stumbled back to the table in a daydream.

I settled down again and sipped at the scorching hot latte, burning my tongue in the process, but I hardly realized. Everyone was talking again but I zoned out and just thought about Bella. I thought about when we first met, and she had her bruise that no one else realised, I remembered when I found her at the cliffs. I remembered when she told me about Charlie and Renee.

_Renee…_

Renee is still free! Well, so is Charlie but at least the police know what he did… but they don't know what Renee did. She didn't _do _anything, and that's the thing that makes her a criminal as well. She didn't do anything, and instead of standing up for her daughter she actually _watched _her get beaten by her father. That's just sick. Sick and wrong, just like everything else those two did to Bella.

'Hey Edward, you ready to go get something edible to eat?'

I jumped, snapping out of my reverie and looked around for the owner of the voice.

'We're right here, man.' I spun around and saw them behind me, staring at me in the same way the cafeteria worker looked at me.

'Uh… Coming.' I mumbled.

I didn't like to leave the hospital, but she had told me to eat, and the hospital food was disgusting and I convinced myself that she actually meant for me to go out for a bit. So, with a heavy heart, I slowly followed the rest out of the cafeteria and into the cold, uncaring place called Earth.

After lunch we all headed back to the hospital. When we got there Carlisle ran up to us and smiled ruefully.

'She's fine. We're still operating, but we've nearly done… about to stitch her up actually. When she wakes up she'll be sore but it's not too bad, so don't blow it out of proportion, Edward. Sit in the waiting room and I'll call you all in when she's ready.'

We started to walk obediently to the waiting room, Rosalie and Emmet whispering almost silently to each other.

'What are you two talking about?' I asked curiously.

Rosalie turned towards me and glared evilly. 'it's none of your business, Edward. Just keep out of it, we don't snoop around in your private life!'

God, what made her be so moody? I shrugged it off and dumped myself into one of the infamous plastic chairs that made a hospital a hospital. I sighed and closed my eyes, willing the time to go faster so I could see Bella. I sat there for ages, listening subconsciously into Alice's passionate discussion with Jasper about some new clothes that she wanted. I sighed again and opened my eyes.

I was shocked to find a little girl staring at me. She had glossy black hair and bright blue eyes that were wide with… fear? I was about to question her when Carlisle came in. I hastily jumped to my feet and looked at Carlisle expectantly, like a child at Christmas. He smiled and nodded at me. I moved as quick as I could, almost running, to go see Bella again.

**Fireworks please! *Fireworks setting off, people!* Yay! Hurrah! I finally did two chapters in one night! Jasmine and Fleur _will _be pleased. But know I'm tired and going to Boboland… bye! xxx**


	19. Meeting Casper

**Today was **_**so **_**fun! We had no teacher last period because she vanished and there was a fight between these two boys called Jordan and Liam in the hallway! Someone called Eric recorded it all on his phone and said he's putting it on you tube! Then it started to rain really hard and we all cheered! Don't ask me why, but we did. We were in the hallway for 45 minutes until Mr Woodhouse came and we had to get another teacher to watch us. So we got Mr Connet… YAY! We played dodge ball in his classroom, and I won! Hip hip hurray! And Jasmine thinks that she cheated on my story by reading another one… weird.**

**Disclaimer: Alice: Wow! Was there really a fight?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Kirsty: And I went out onto the roof!**

**Jazz: Yep.**

**Emmet: I should've been there, I would've beat the crap out of both of them!**

**Fleur: Yep.**

**Jasper: Emmet… you would have **_**killed **_**them.**

**Me, Jazz and Fleur: Yep.**

**Emmet; Stop yepping and just say it!**

**Me: No.**

***Emmet growls and I sigh pitifully.***

**Me: I don't own Twilight. I only use them in my twisted imagination.**

Bella POV

Struggling to regain consciousness, I finally saw a pinprick of light in the distance. I felt a flurry of excitement and pushed myself harder, slowly heading towards the light that was getting bigger and brighter all the while. After what seemed like centuries the light got unbearably bright and suddenly I wished I was in the dark again. Fat chance. The light got even brighter, forcing me to peep at my surroundings underneath my eyelashes.

I was still in hospital, I realised as relief flooded me, but quickly replaced by despair. My baby; my baby was now out of me, dead. I opened my eyes wider when tears flooded my eyes, dribbling down my cheeks. I looked around and saw that I was in a different ward. This ward was filled with women; older than myself, but most still quite young. And I understood. All of these women had lost their babies, just like me. None of them paid any attention to me, most of them staring blankly into space, probably thinking about what they just lost.

I sighed loudly, earning a glare from the woman in the neighbouring bed, and closed my eyes again. All I wanted was to be back at the Cullen house, happy and pregnant. Of course that would never happen, and it was all my fault. I was dimly aware of footsteps coming towards me, but I remained still and silent until they stopped by my bed. When the person spoke I groaned miserably, making my sore stomach burn like fire.

'Bella, Edward wants to see you. Are you up to seeing him? Or do you want more rest?' Came Carlisle's soft voice.

I muttered a weak 'Yes' and listened to Carlisle's retreating footfalls. I kept my eyes shut and paced my breathing. I groaned softly at the pain in my abdomen and gently rubbed it with my hand. Time didn't seem to pass as I lay there, so I was shocked out of my trance when I heard a chair scrape near my bed.

I slowly opened my eyes to find Edward looking at me with… fear? Why was he scared? I looked into his emerald eyes and sighed with annoyance. I guess I had to talk first before my brain melted to mush.

'Hi.' I whispered breathily.

'Hi.' He whispered back.

Oh my God, why doesn't he just say something… anything? I just wanted him to make take my mind off what just happened and what these other women were going through. He sighed and averted his gaze to the floor.

'They're going to ask you to name the baby.' He said it so quietly that I had to strain my ears.

'What?' I croaked.

I heard what he said, I just couldn't wrap my head round it. They wanted me to name my dead baby? Have they lost their minds?

'I can't do that Edward.' I mumbled through my teeth.

'Yes you can. I know you can… I - I'll help you Bella.' His eyes bore into mine as he gripped my hand. 'You're the strongest person I've met Bella. Don't give up now, please don't give up.'

My throat closed up as sobs threatened to come. I forced them back and swallowed nervously and I looked down at our entwined fingers.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Huh?'

'The baby. Is it a boy or a girl?'

'Oh,' He paused uncertainly. 'Apparently it was difficult for them to see. But they said it's a boy.'

That explains the dreams then. He was always a boy, the spitting image of Charlie in his younger years. I sat stiffly in the same position for ages, until Edward broke my train of thought.

'What are you thinking?' He asked curiously.

'Casper.' I whispered gently, tears flooding my eyesight.

'What?' He sounded confused.

'Casper,' I whispered again. 'Casper Swan, that's what I'm calling him. Casper.'

I smiled tearfully as I thought how much the name fitted. Casper was just a little ghost in my life, one I'd never get to know. I hoped to God that he was friendly. **(Do you get it?)**

'Edward?'

'Hm?'

'Am I allowed to _see _Casper?'

'Uh… I don't know. Wait there.' He said and walked off.

Of course I stayed there, how can I move? I slumped back in the bed and shut my heavy eyes. I really needed some sleep but I had to stay awake in case I _was _allowed to see him. After a while a breathless Edward came back, closely followed by Carlisle. I sat back up and waited expectantly. Carlisle coughed uncomfortably and looked me in the eye.

'Bella, if you see the baby he will be incredibly small and you won't be able to see much of his features because he wasn't that old when he died. I'm not trying to put you off from seeing him Bella, but I'm just warning you.' He said all of this in his emotionless voice that all doctors seemed to have.

I nodded determinedly and struggled weakly to my feet. Edward rushed over to help me and got a wheelchair from the corner.

'Oh please, Edward. I am _not _going in a wheelchair! I'm not that weak!' I hissed.

'Come on, Bella. We just don't want you straining yourself, that's all.' He flashed me a crooked grin.

I sighed angrily and slowly sat down in the stiff chair. Edward smiled again and started to wheel me towards the doors. Carlisle smiled swiftly and began to lead us to wherever they were keeping Casper.

Carlisle lead us to a small, dark room, pointed out an incubator and left, giving us some privacy. Edward wheeled me to it as I inwardly urged him to go faster. When we finally got there I looked inside and my breath caught.

The first thing that hit me was how small he was. He was probably smaller than my hand altogether. Then I drunk in the rest of his features. He had pale ivory skin and a small button nose. His eyes were closed but his lips were full, like mine… but white because he wasn't alive. And I so wanted him to be.

I stared and stared at his fragile form, wanting to hold him and bring him back to life, but that wasn't going to happen. How could something that small possibly live through what Charlie did? I wished he had survived, but he didn't, and that was never going to change. Edward stayed respectfully silent while tears clouded my eyes and made trails down my cheeks.

'Hello,' I whispered to the small person in front of me. 'I'm sorry… It was all my fault and I wish you were still healthy and strong inside me. I hope you can forgive me, Casper, but I won't blame you if you don't. I was a horrible mother, I should have protected you, but instead you're in heaven and I'm here, missing you so much. I'm so, so sorry…' My voice trailed off as Edward wrapped his arms around me.

I cried loudly in his arms, the heartfelt sobs echoing in the dingy room. And I meant every word. If I could swap places with poor Casper I would, with no hesitation.

**OMG! I so wish I hadn't killed the baby now! I'm crying and now I love that little Casper… I wonder if I could bring him back to life? Oh no… I really want that little baby to be alive now! What have I done?**


	20. Happy Time Come After The Bad Or Not?

**Poor little Casper! I've realised him being dead brings the story closer together in a really strange way. Apparently I ramble so I'm gonna do the disclaimer then we can all take a look at the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Me: All my fiends abandoned me today!**

**Edward: Poor diddums.**

**Me: Too right.**

**Bella: Can we get this over and done with, I want to see what happens to me!**

**Me: OK. I don't own Twilight, Steph is the woman who does, and I congratulate her… so let's get on with the story! **

Bella POV

It's been a week since we first saw Casper, and now I go see him every day. I stare at his small lifeless face and think about why he died… punishing myself. I was wallowing in my over whelming guilt and sorrow, and everyone knew it. Edward tries his hardest to make me smile but mostly he doesn't succeed.

Carlisle strode into the ward and smiled at me. It was one of those rare times when no one was with me, so I was quite pleased to see him. He stopped at the end of the bed and held out something to me. I stared at it cautiously and let my eyes travel back to Carlisle. He smiled reassuringly.

'It's a photo Bella. It's Casper in the babygro that you brought him.'

I smiled hesitantly and took the picture from his grasp. I stared at it and grinned, happy tears coming to my eyes.

It was my beautiful Casper, in his blue and white striped babygro and a matching hat. He was in his incubator, and it could have looked like a sleeping child to someone who'd never seen him. But I was his mother who saw him daily, and I could tell. His cheeks didn't have the healthy glow of a child and his skin was much too pale, almost white.

'Thank you.' I said breathily, still staring at the photo in my hands.

'You're very welcome Bella.' He smiled and strolled back out, leaving me alone with my unorganised thoughts.

I stroked the picture lovingly and put it down on my bedside table. The pain in my stomach had almost gone now, only a dull throb. I've had worse. I sat up and waited impatiently for Edward to come back. I closed my heavy eyelids as I waited. I was getting drowsier by the second as sleep threatened to engulf me. I battled with it for a few minutes but gave in, too weak to fight it off for long.

I must have slept for a while because when I woke up the first thing I saw was Edwards face, with an amused smile across his gorgeous face.

'What's so funny?' I asked sleepily.

'You were smiling in your sleep. I haven't seen it in a while, that's all.' He said, amusement lacing his voice.

'Oh.' Was all I could manage.

'Yeah. So… What was you dreaming about?'

'Casper.' I said simply.

He nodded mutely, a goofy smile plastered on his face. I smiled at him and grabbed hold of the photo. He looked at it curiously but said nothing.

'You wanna see?' I asked lightly.

He nodded. I passed it to him and he stared at it for a long amount of time. Eventually he looked up at me and smiled sincerely at my expectant expression.

'He's beautiful.' He whispered. 'But where did you get the suit?'

I smiled as I remembered. 'I asked Alice to go for me, and she went. I wanted something to have him buried in. So she went and she was at the shops for hours until she came back to me with this one suit.'

He smiled at me again and his eyes travelled back to the precious photo in his hand. He shook his head in disbelief and gave it back to me. I looked at it again and put it back onto the side. I glanced back at Edward, who was watching my every move.

'What?' I asked self consciously.

He shrugged. 'Nothing.'

I stared at him a bit more and bit my lip. 'Edward?'

'Yes?'

'Can you buy me a photo frame?'

'Yes Bella, I will.' He smiled crookedly at me and my heart fluttered, making the stupid heart monitor go haywire.

'Thank you.' I said gratefully.

He rolled his eyes. 'You don't have to say thank you all the time, Bella. We all love you and we'll do anything we can to help.'

I sighed and looked into his hypnotising green eyes seriously.

'Edward, why do you love me? You could have picked anyone… but you picked me.'

He paused for a minute, then said: 'I honestly have no clue, Bella. As soon as I saw you I fell in love with you. You're such a beautiful and unselfish person… how could anyone _not _fall in love with you? _You_ just don't see yourself clearly.'

He took my hand in his and grinned playfully, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I was going to ask him what he was planning when he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, as if proving his point. I was frozen for a moment but then responded to him. He pulled back and I instantly felt lost without his touch.

He chuckled softly at my disappointment and carried on to take in my gob smacked expression.

'Oh.' Was all I could get out of my mouth as I looked at him.

He laughed again and took my hand again as my heartbeat began slow. 'Believe me now?'

'Yes.' I gasped, my cheeks flooding red.

'Are you hungry?' He asked suddenly.

Before I could answer my stomach grumbled and I laughed.

'There's your answer!' I said giddily.

'What do you want?' He asked.

'Cherries.' I answered immediately. He raised an eyebrow, so I shrugged at him. 'I've been craving them since I found out I was pregnant with Casper, and funnily enough I still fancy having some.'

'OK.' He smiled my favourite smile before getting up from his chair and walked out with a grin on his face.

I sighed pleasantly and leaned back into a comfortable position. And I hoped that my life would only get better out of all this.

**Yay! Bella and Edward finally kissed! Yeah, not a long kiss… but they still kissed! ****J**** So that chapter was fairly happier and this time I didn't shed a single tear! You remember my friend don't you? The little button down there is my best friend and if you click him my whole day will be filled with butterflies and rainbows!**


	21. Pixies Can Be Dangerous

**I am so happy!!! Kristen Stewart isn't pregnant with Robs baby! Hurray! ****J**** Happy happy happy! I still miss poor Casper… I wonder what would have happened if I let him live and grow older…? Anyway, no time for that! Disclaimer… coming up!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I am so happy that Kristen isn't pregnant with Robs baby!**

**Kristen: Easy for you to say…**

**Me: Don't be such a sore loser!**

**Kristen: I will seriously kill you if you don't hurry up and say what this Disclaimer was made for!**

**Me: *Sniggers and then sighs in defeat.* I will never, in all eternity, own Twilight… sorry, but I don't.**

**Quick quick quick! Let the chapter… COMMENCE!!!!**

Edward POV

It's been a week since she first got the photo of Casper, and now she's ready to be discharged from hospital and come back home with us. She looked much better from what she did when she came in; her cheeks were flushed and she was more filled out, thanks to all the food the doctors gave her. Her hair no longer hung in strings as they gleamed off of the bright light in the ward. She grinned excitedly when Alice handed her some clothes to change into; I knew she hated wearing that gown.

Carlisle signed the correct papers then ushered us out of the hospital to the staff parking lot where his car was parked. The sun was unnaturally bright and warm as it beat down on us, as if it was rejoicing that Bella was finally coming home. I lifted her carefully into the car, earning a glare for all my troubles. I chuckled quietly and sat down next to her, earning another glare when I did her seatbelt for her.

We set off moments later and all they way home I drank in Bella's astonishing beauty. She would catch my stare every few minutes, smile shyly and a beautiful blush would stain her naturally pale cheeks. It was at least an hours drive so I wasn't surprised when Bella fell to sleep, her mouth slightly open while she snored softly.

Her face looked so innocently childish as she slept peacefully, not uttering one word as she dreamed her obviously happy dream. We were still driving fifteen minutes later when she started to wriggle around in her seat with a delicate frown appearing on her now distressed face. She moaned softly and twisted and writhed in fear, trying to escape the demons plaguing her dreams. She started to mutter quietly but it gradually got louder and louder until she screamed, her face scrunched up in desperation. Carlisle's eyes flickered from the road to look at her through the rear-view mirror. His crystal eyes clouded over to a dark blue as his eyes flickered between Bella and the road.

'Wake her up Edward.' He said sadly, his brow creasing up.

I hastily unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled to her side. I gently shook her as she groaned loudly. She whispered something unintelligible and her eyes shot open, making me jump back and curse.

'Edward?' She whispered hoarsely, her eyes welling up with tears.

'It's OK Bella, it was only a dream. It's OK…' I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

She snuffled for a bit and then closed her eyes and put her head on my shoulder. I rested my cheek onto her hair and breathed in her scent. I will never get over her glorious smell of strawberries and freesia. We stayed like that for what seemed like centuries, until I gave in to my heavy lids and fell into a dreamless slumber, with the smell of strawberries and freesia still tickling my nose.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I felt someone gently shake my shoulder, interrupting my sleep.

'Wake up sleepyhead,' Someone whispered in my ear. 'We're home now… wake up…'

My eyes fluttered open to find Bella smiling down at me. I yawned and smiled back.

'How long have I been asleep? I asked groggily.

'Not very long.' She smiled.

'Yes I have. You should have woke me.' I retorted stubbornly.

'No I shouldn't have. You've lost a lot of sleep over me, and you needed it,' She said gently. 'Now lets go in the house, everyone's waiting.'

I reluctantly clambered out of the car and helped Bella out too, wrapping my arm securely around her waist so she didn't fall. She grumbled that she could look after herself, making me laugh quietly at her. We stumbled to the house and was met by Alice flinging herself at us, nearly knocking Bella to the ground. I glared at her but she took no notice, enveloping Bella in a tight embrace. Bella chuckled and weakly hugged her back. Alice stepped back and grinned at us both before taking Bella's hand and leading her to what would be her new room. I only knew she had one because I overheard Alice and Esme chatting softly about how it should be decorated when Bella was still unconscious in hospital.

When we stepped in Bella gasped loudly and flitted around the room, drinking it all in in wonder. And that made me angry. She shouldn't be so surprised about getting a nice room. She should have had one at her own house; just like her parents shouldn't have hit her. But I hid my anger from her as she turned towards me, beaming happily. Alice rushed forward to her, and I knew what was coming next.

'Oh Bella, you have _got _to look in your wardrobe! I chose all of those outfits and put my own sweat and blood into it. I knew you didn't like shopping so much so I got it all for you!' She gibbered excitedly.

Bella looked horrified as she looked from Alice to me and then to the walk in wardrobe which covered the whole of one wall. Alice either didn't realise, or didn't care as she dragged her towards the dreaded wardrobe. While they were in there I sat down on Bella's bed and waited for them. I heard Bella groan in aspiration as Alice showed her all her new clothes.

Suddenly she ran out the wardrobe and quickly shut the door, giggling madly as Alice shouted at her to open it. Her laugh sounded like tinkling bells as she rushed towards me. I caught her and we both laughed at Alice's screams.

'ISABELLA SWAN! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!' She screamed, banging her fists against the doors.

Jasper ran up the stairs and skidded into the room, eyes crazed as he searched for Alice. Emmet followed, his booming laughter making Alice more infuriated.

'JASPER! OPEN THIS DOOR SO I CAN KILL BELLA!' She yelled. Gosh, who knew pixies had such loud voices?

Jasper obediently opened the door and a furious Alice stalked out, keeping her eyes trained on Bella. Bella giggled again until she saw the raw rage in her hazel eyes. Alice lurched towards her, but she dodged easily, making me think about Charlie again; he was why she sensed the danger.

Bella smiled sheepishly at Alice before making a break for it. She flew down the stairs, past a startled Carlisle and Esme, and headed toward the garden, Alice right behind her, growling dangerously. Bella squealed when Alice's fingers brushed against her back, only centimetres away from her.

Bella catapulted out the back door and screamed when Alice launched herself at her, landing on top off her and grinning deviously.

'If you ever do that again,' Alice paused for effect. 'I will definitely kill you.'

She jumped gracefully from on top of Bella, and danced away as if nothing had happened, leaving us to gawp after her.

**Now you see the vicious side of Alice! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's much more happier than the others so I really do hope you like it! Byedy Bye! See y'all soon!**


	22. Life As Normal In The Cullen House

**Well… here we are again. Jazz cheats on my story and now she's pressuring me to start a new chapter, threatening me even. So I'll get on with it know OK?**

**Disclaimer: Jazz: I'm so sorry Jess!**

**Me: You. Cheated. On. My. Story. Again?**

**Jazz: Well if you updated quicker I wouldn't **_**have **_**to cheat on your story!**

**Me: Huh.**

**Jazz: I'm sorry Jess!**

**Me: *Sigh* It's OK…**

**Jazz: Yippee!**

**Me: Me no no own Twilight, okay dokey?**

Bella POV

I stared after her in disbelief. Did that pixie just threaten to _kill _me? For locking her in a wardrobe? I thought she'd be pleased, locked in a room surrounded by clothes, but apparently not. She nearly broke my ribs again when she landed on top of me! I checked them carefully, I knew how they should feel like and where they should be; sometimes I think I should have a medical degree.

Edward snapped out of the trance we were all in and hugged me.

'Did she hurt you?' He asked seriously.

'No.' I wheezed, still rubbing my ribs.

It wasn't exactly a lie. I ached everywhere from moving too fast and my ribs hurt even more; but that's nothing new.

He stared at me uncertainly until he decided that he was satisfied with my answer. He smiled crookedly, kissed my nose and took my hand, leading me back to the house. Emmet and Jasper, finally snapping out of the spell Alice must have cast, shook their heads and followed behind.

When we got to the kitchen we was met by Carlisle and Esme. Esme rushed forward and scooped me up in her warm, motherly arms, hugging me lovingly before drawing back and looking deep into my eyes.

'Are you alright, Bella? Alice can get a little rough at times… but she doesn't usually mean it. Did she hurt you? Did you hurt _yourself?_ Do you n-' I cut off her motherly gibberish.

'Esme… I'm fine, really I am. I just hurt from moving around too fast,' I shrugged. 'No biggie.'

But the worried crease in between her eyebrows didn't go away though. Her frown only deepened as she held my shoulders, staring deep in my eyes, trying to find something in them.. Her beautiful honey coloured eyes dimmed slightly as she sighed and stepped back into Carlisle's arms. Edward squeezed my hand comfortingly and I squeezed back, smiling up at him.

He smiled back, but then frowned, turning back to Carlisle.

'When will Bella be coming back to school?' He asked.

School? How could he think about _school? _School hasn't even crossed my mind in the past few weeks.

'She needs another week to rest, then she can go.' Carlisle said reasonably.

I glared at them both for a minute, then sighed in resignation.

'Do I get a say in this?' I asked sullenly.

'No,' Edward answered before Carlisle or Esme could. 'Anyway, being at school could help you keep your mind off everything that's happened these past couple of weeks.'

Why does he have to be so smart?

'What happens if I don't want to go?'

'Tough luck.' Edward grinned.

I huffed and snatched my hand from his, flouncing off to find someone else to talk to. I wandered around for a while until I found Emmet and Jasper wrestling in the living room. I shook my head, a small smile playing on my lips as they stood opposite each other, Emmet cracking his fingers and Jasper watching him carefully; probably waiting for him to strike first.

Emmet growled and lunged, Jasper dodged in one fluent movement. Then it started. Emmet striking at Jasper all the time, and Jasper dodging. They looked like they were dancing. The tempo became faster as Emmet increased his attempted blows, so did Jasper with his dodging. Finally Jasper grinned mischievously and stopped his frantic dodging, caught Emmet's airborne arm and with his other hand slapped Emmet round the head. I winced as I heard the crack and Emmet's roar as he got his hand free and went to punch Jasper's face.

'Watch out for the window!' I screamed; but it was too late.

Jasper, as expected, moved his head away in the nick of time, and Emmet's fist went through the window they were both centimetres away from. Jasper and Emmet stared at each other with horrified expressions as I cringed, all of us thinking one thing: Esme.

'You wait 'till Esme finds out!' I hissed. 'She'll hang you both and shed your skins for wrecking her house!'

I only knew Esme for a few weeks, but I was right. Esme loved her house and would kill anyone who ruined it without a seconds thought. She'd probably die for her house.

'Oh no.' Jasper mouthed, while Emmet just stood there, his fist still through the window while his mouth hung agape.

Time stood still as we all froze and awaited the oncoming onslaught that was sure to come, and eventually, the sound of high heels against wood could be heard.

'WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT A WINDOW?' Came a ferocious screech.

My bottom lip quivered as I surveyed the scene, trying to hope that Esme wont be too mad. There was glass everywhere; in Jasper's hair, dug into Emmet's clenched fist, blood leaking out and dripping onto the floor. My eyes slowly travelled to the ground that sparkled with pieces of glass and Emmet's bright blood.

The sound of heels stopped and all three of us turned slowly to face the wrath of Esme Cullen, twice as bad as her daughters.

'WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED?' She screamed while Carlisle and Edward ran to the scene, obviously horrified by Esme's desperate screams.

Edward's mouth was hung open like Emmet's and Carlisle hurriedly tried to calm Esme, but she shook him off and ignored him, eyes only on her two son, Emmet and me. I shrank back a bit, hoping she wouldn't ask me what happened, but I had no such luck.

'Bella… What. Happened. In. Here?' She gasped angrily, eyes still focused on the two boys.

I turned my head towards the two of them, to see the fear in their eyes, begging me to make it easy on them.

'Uh… Well…'

**Sooooo, yeah. CLIFF-HANGER! Sorry! I just love cliff-hangers, unless they're aimed at me of course! Anyways… I got to go, bye!**


	23. Pixie Girlfriends Are The Worst Kind

**I am so happy! I got so many reviews but I need more! I crave them, I can't live without them!!!! Get reviewing you mental cases! Anyways me talking to people and writing this and eating pringles at the same time so I'll just do the disclaimer then we can get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: (Right everyone this is one of the conversations I'm having so go along with it OK?)**

**Fleur: Rofl , When Was I added Too This Lol**

**Me: ten secs ago**

**Kirsty: i will stop tlking to now thn so u can crack on lol**

**Me: u 2 talk then and I'll get u when I've finished**

**Kirsty: Okay kokay Jess**

**Fleur: U spelt okay cokay wrong.**

**Kirsty: well i spell it like tht**

**Fleur: Well your spelling's wrong!**

***Really it just went on and on like this and it's still going on right this minute so… yeah.***

**ME: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

Bella POV

'Uh… Well…' I started.

'_WELL?' _Esme yelled my way.

'Um… you see… well… Jasper and Emmet were wrestling with me watching and, uh, they took it a bit too far and Emmet was going to punch Jasper but missed and punched your window instead. I told them to watch out but it was too late and we are all very, very sorry Esme.' I stuttered through it, keeping careful watch on Esme the whole time.

Emmet and Jasper nodded vigorously in agreement as Esme prowled into the room, inspecting the damage. She growled under her breath when she came to the window and glared at the two boys. I cringed inwardly, wondering what she was going to do.

She pivoted around on her heel to face us all, with disgust and rage clearly written on her beautiful face as me, Emmet and jasper winced expectantly under her intense stare. She hissed as she took in our terrified expressions and started to give out orders.

She pointed at me first. 'Sweep up all this glass and dump it all in the recycling box outside. Then you can go with Edward and buy me a new window, he knows which one it is.' Edward nodded curtly as she turned to Jasper and Emmet. ' Jasper, you get all the glass from your hair and change into your oldest clothes. Emmet, you'll come with Carlisle to get your hand bandaged up and then you change too, and before Bella goes with Edward she can change too. Because as your punishment Alice is allowed to give you all makeovers!'

She smiled triumphantly as we groaned and Alice squealed excitedly from upstairs. She ushered us to go so we scrambled up the stairs, pushing and shoving to get there first to try and hide from the mother and daughter duo.

I got to my bedroom, shut and (Thanks to Esme buying it!) locked the door. I got changed into some old clothes as slowly as possible and grouched down the stairs back to the crime scene. Then I started sweeping at a snails pace, trying to hold of the torment that the evil pixie will defiantly put me through.

Emmet POV (I know, right? Amazing!)

How could Esme do this to us? Her own flesh and blood? (Well, we aren't related, but she's a proper mum to all of us!) She's even making little Bella go through that! I thought mom was better than to make my new little sister do that. Me and Jazz got to the bathroom and Jasper went straight to the mirror, plucking out the little pieces of sparkling glass from his messed up hair. I paced around the large room, thinking and hating what Alice was going to do to us.

'Hey Jasper?'

'Huh?'

'Are you scared of your girlfriend?'

He yelped as the joyful humming that Alice had been making stopped, making us aware that she was listening carefully to whatever Jasper was going to say.

'Uh… well… I love Alice with all my heart but… I am scared of her sometimes.' He confessed, wincing as Alice's angry yowl cut through the air.

'YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT, JASPER!'

Carlisle strolled smoothly in, wearing his disinfectant gloves and carrying a roll of bandages. He smiled nervously at us as he entered the room and his eyes flickered back and forth between me and Jasper, who was still pulling out the shattered glass from his hair.

Carlisle sat on the toilet seat and beckoned at me to sit in front of him. I did and he got his tweezers, sprayed disinfectant on it, and turned back to me.

'This is going to hut Emmet so I want you to just sit back while I get the glass out and wait while the disinfectant does it's job… deal?' Carlisle said calmly.

I nodded and he immediately started to pluck, making my hand sting from the disinfectant. I winced, but didn't make a sound. Carlisle grumbled to himself while he worked, quickly plucking out the sharp diamonds that pierced my skin. He smiled triumphantly when he finally got the last one and gently wiped my hand with a disinfectant wipe, making my hand burn into flames. Once that was done he carefully bandaged me, dulling the flame in my hand. When he had finally finished I jumped up, at the same time as Jasper had finished his glass plucking. I grinned at Carlisle goofily.

'Thanks doc!' I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out, heading to my room to get some old clothes on.

I met Bella along the way, looking miserable as she headed to her own room. I laughed at her expression and she jumped in fright, looking around fearfully. Oh no. I scared her! I ran forward and hugged her tight, picking her up off the floor, cradling her in my arms.

'Oh Bella, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!' I shouted desperately.

'Emmet… can't… breathe!' She gasped.

I put her back down and stared at her, my eyes wide and pleading.

'I'm sorry for scaring you Bella! I'll make it up to you I promise!'

'It's… OK.' She said breathlessly, still trying to breathe again.

I grinned at her and she smiled back, her brown eyes twinkling happily.

'Um… so, I guess I'll see you in a minute then.' She moaned, implying about what was going to happen to us.

'Alice will go easy on you.' I mumbled, knowing that she wouldn't be so kind to _me._

She smiled nervously and walked away, leaving me with no choice but to go to my room to change. I kicked my door open, making it creak as if it was scared, and bounded to my wardrobe, roughly pulling the doors open and grabbing and old vest and sweats. I quickly changed and then sat on my bed, groaning as Alice sung cheerfully at our punishment. Stupid pixie!

'Bella, Em and Jazz can come for their punishment now!' She sung merrily.

I growled but reluctantly got up, not looking forward to the next, oh I don't know, five or six hours of torture.

**That's done, so Kirsty Jazz and Fleur can stop sending me death threats! Now I want to introduce someone to you; he's a little shy, but if you click him after every chapter you read and say what you think about so said chapter, he'll be so happy and it'll make me happy too! Reviews is my version of heroin… I need it so review more!!!**


	24. Makeover Time!

**We had sports day today and I'm pooped out! I had to run 1500 metres, 800 metres and do relay, and then do shot-put! God, how I managed to get through all of that I don't know. People say my disclaimers are funny, so let's get it over and done with so we can carry on reading the story!**

**Disclaimer: Alice: Can I give you a makeover Bella?**

**Bella: No!**

**Alice: Would you like a makeover Jess?**

**Me: NO WAY PEDRO!**

**Alice: Yes!**

**Me: No!**

**Alice: Jess! You get your sorry arse over here so I can make you beautiful!**

**Me: Alice… there is no way I'm sitting down there letting you make me into your Barbie doll guinea pig!**

**Alice: It's either that or you have to admit that you don't own Twilight! Dum dum dum!**

**Jess: Uh, you evil pixie. I don't own Twilight.**

Bella POV

_This is way worse than anything Charlie has ever done…_ I thought warily as I slowly trudged to Alice's open door. I slipped in and drank in the scene in front of me. Jasper was sitting in a revolving chair, much like the ones you'd find in a hairdressers. He looked petrified when his head whipped around to look at me, wide eyed.

'Run away! Get away and go as far as you can before it's too late!' He whisper yelled at me.

The sound of Emmet's heavy footfalls sounded behind me and I pivoted around, and was met by Emmet, his usually joyful face looking moody and distant as he gazed half-heartedly around the room which was filled with cosmetics galore, overflowing every shelf and every sideboard. The whole room smelt of hairspray and bubblegum, intoxicating us in it's fake sense of safety. We all knew this was Alice's torture chamber.

Alice skipped in from the en suite bathroom, humming a tune as she effortlessly picked out some of the items from the shelves until her arms were full, putting them down onto the dressing table in front of Jasper, and then went back to pick some more. Emmet groaned balefully and so did I, earning a glare from Alice. _If looks could kill…_

When she'd finally finished collecting she put her hands on her hips and glared at us, as if we were in the army and she was the general.

'We all know why you're sent here so we'll get started right away. Jasper will go first seems as though he's already in the chair,' Jasper gulped. 'Then Emmet, then Bella. No one will leave this room until everyone has received their makeover. No one will moan, cry, fight or whinge while I do this. I know what I'm doing but if you try and make it difficult for me I will make it ten times worse for you. Got it?'

We all nodded frantically while she glared at us, silently daring us to break her rules. Suddenly Alice broke away from her glaring and grinned at Jasper, who was fidgeting nervously in his seat with fear in his eyes. She skipped to him, took a comb that I hadn't realised until then from behind her ear, and started to style Jasper's hair. She made oohing and aahing sounds in regular intervals, spraying hairspray everywhere.

Me and Emmet coughed and spluttered from the stench, the stuff making our eyes water. Emmet chuckled, looking at me through the foggy air.

'You scared?' Emmet asked, eyes twinkling. Alice hissed, but otherwise didn't interrupt us.

'Oh… uh, yeah I am.' I mumbled.

Emmet chuckled at me, then his eyes widened, his face taking on a look that reminded me of a child.

'Me too.' He whispered sincerely.

I smiled at him and then turned away from him to watch the scene in front of me. Jasper sat in the chair, gripping at the arms so that his knuckles turned bone - white. His face looked like he'd been petrified while he stared straight forward, into the mirror that covered the wall. Alice stood behind him, still concentrating on Jasper's hair, as if willing it to go how she wanted it to.

After a lot of styling from Alice, she finally seemed to approve of what she'd done to her boyfriend, because she put the hairdressing things down and got what he feared the most: Makeup. She grinned devilishly into the mirror as she swivelled the chair around to face her. Then she smiled sweetly at jasper, pecked him on the lips, and got to work.

She washed his face with tea tree wipes, carefully cleaning his pores and getting the skin ready for the torture. After that she got out the foundation and started on his face. She expertly rubbed in the stuff, her pink tongue sticking out in concentration. When she'd finished that she outlined his eyes with smoky eyeliner, used one brush of ink black mascara, and put on pearly pink lip gloss. She giggled, making me and Emmet jump and Jasper squeal. She grinned apologetically at us, kissed Jasper on his slightly open mouth before she dragged him to sit on the bed next to me.

'If you ruin that, I will never let you come near me again.' She growled, pointing at Jasper while he sat there with his mouth wide open.

I took his jaw and shut his mouth, smiling sadly at Emmet when he took his seat. He took a deep breath, smiled bravely and looked the she - devil square in the eyes.

'I don't want anything that will make me look like a tart, because I don't want to disappoint Carlisle.' he said seriously, no grin to hint that he was joking.

Alice grinned and waved off what he said. 'Don't worry Emmet, you won't disappoint Carlisle. Anyway, I don't think he's gay, and if he is I don't think you're his type.'

Jasper snickered as Emmet frowned mockingly before grinning goofily. He nodded at Alice to begin her work and settled down into the seat, making himself comfortable for it. I looked at my watch, and started when I realised that Jasper had been in that chair for a little over two hours. It hadn't seemed that long…

After Emmet's turn, who had the same things done as Jasper, but with darker colours, it had been another two and a half hours. I was almost asleep by this time, so when Alice had finished Jasper had to shake me to get me out of my reverie. I groaned at him, pushing him in the chest to make him stop. He chuckled softly and whispered something to me, his breath tickling my ear.

'If you don't get up Alice is going to make it worse for you.'

I groaned louder and struggled to my feet, making me go so dizzy that Emmet had to hold me upright. When it passed I patted his arm in appreciation.

'I'm fine Emmet. Go sit down so we can get this over and done with.' I mumbled.

He nodded, patting my back gently before lolloping over to Jasper. I stumbled to the chair and collapsed into it, the cushions soft and heavenly against the dark leather. Alice grinned pleasantly, comb and hairbrush equipped, making my insides freeze with fear. She advanced and stopped right behind me, staring at me through the mirror for several long moments.

Finally her face brightened at whatever she was planning, a smile that brought the sun from behind the clouds, making us all bask under it. She took the brush and carefully went through my locks, then repeating the process with the comb. After she deemed my hair knot - free, she took out some curlers, giggling when I blanched in horror.

She switched them on, pinning my all my hair back except from the back, like a professional hairdresser. Her tongue once again poked out of her mouth while she did my hair, her eyes narrowed in deep concentration while Emmet and Jasper snickered at my expression.

I stayed stock still throughout this, my eyes glued on Alice's reflection through the mirror as she gasped and squealed regularly while her eyes glinted mischievously. Once she had finally done with my hair that now spiralled down my back, she took out the makeup; this was the part that I dreaded the most.

She smiled reassuringly at me, but her eyes said differently. She swivelled the chair around so I was facing her and laughed at the look of horror plastered on my face.

'Come on, Bella, it's only makeup. Just stay with me for about…' She looked at her D & G watch. 'two more hours.'

'Two hours?' I squeaked.

She nodded, staring me in the eye for a while, before unscrewing the cap to the foundation she was holding and squeezing a bit onto her fingers. She rubbed it in softly until there were no streaks and it was blended in properly, then she put the foundation down and got the eye shadow. It was a smoky grey colour, which when it was on complemented the brown in my eyes, making them wider and deeper. She grinned knowingly and lined them with some eyeliner that was a few shades darker, bordering black, but not grey either.

She got out the mascara and put so many layers on I thought my eyelids would droop from the weight. She chuckled appreciatively as she applied some pale pink lip gloss, and swivelled my chair back so I could look at myself. And what I saw made me gasp aloud.

I was staring at a heartbreakingly beautiful young woman. She had mahogany locks that spiralled down her back in waves, flattering the shape of her pale face. Her lips, faintly tinted with pink, were parted in astonishment. But what held me most was the eyes. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, twinkling softly. They were framed by long, black eyelashes that fanned out on her cheek when her eyes closed.

Alice smiled proudly behind me and pulled me to my feet. We both turned to Emmet and Jasper, who were both staring at me, mouths hanging open. I growled softly at them, making all three of them laugh at me.

'So… This was supposed to be a punishment?' I asked, raising my eyebrows at Alice. She shrugged at me, then pushed me towards the door, gesturing for us all to get out.

We stumbled through her door, and after hearing it slam behind us, we laughed when we heard her shout at us.

'Don't you dare ruin that makeup!'

We snickered as we made our way downstairs. When we had stepped off the bottom step Emmet grinned at us and waggled his eyebrows.

'WE SURVIVED!' He shouted, a grin plastering his face.

Edward rushed through to see us, only to halt as he caught sight of me, eyes wide in amazement.

**Omg I'm so sorry that this chapter took this long! I was stumped at what to do and it took some serious thinking, which made me even more confuzzled. And after receiving many death threats from a certain Jasmine, It's finally finished! And don't forget my little friend there, right down there, on him it says: "Review this story/chapter" Well, if you click him it will make me mega happy and I will bake you all some cupcakes with rainbow sprinkles!**


	25. If Looks Could Kill

**I am so sorry it has taken this long to update! My laptop charger broke and then the battery for the laptop didn't have enough energy so now I'm on the family computer that makes lots of noise every time I click the spacebar! So for me to say sorry I'll try and make this chapter bigger and better!!!**

**Disclaimer: Me: I **_**really **_**hope that New Moon isn't as rubbish as Twilight, because I thought that Kristen and Rob weren't very good actors.**

**Holly: Yeah I know. They're both just so bland.**

***Jazz walks in.***

**Jazz: What are you two talking about?**

**Me: We're just talking about Twilight. **

***Fleur rushes in too.***

**Fleur: Did I just hear someone saying Twilight?**

**Holly: Yes. Jess and I were saying that Twilight was rubbish and we are hoping that New Moon is better.**

**Jazz and Fleur: TWILIGHT WAS NOT RUBBISH!**

**Me: Oh my God, does it matter? I don't own Twilight... or New Moon.**

Edward POV

When Bella was dragged away I collapsed on the sofa, remote in hand. I was just about to turn the T.V on when I heard Esme rattling around in the kitchen. I decided to see what she was doing. When I entered she smiled hugely, rushed over and enveloped me in her motherly hug. She drew back and studied me, making me blush. She smiled again, smaller this time, and sighed.

'Can you help me make dinner Edward? I know it's only morning but they'll be a long time up there.'

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. 'Okay mom. Where's Rosalie?'

'She went shopping, she should be back soon. Can you peel the potatoes?'

'Sure.'

I got the knife from Esme and got to work. I lugged the sack of potatoes over to the sink to peel.

Wash: Scrub: Peel; Scrub; Done. Wash; Scrub; Peel; Scrub; Done...

Oh my God, how many potatoes does she want me to do? My hand is slowly dying, with many cuts from the knife. My fingers have puckered up from the water and ache. I groaned, causing Esme to glare in my direction, her eyes boring into my back.

BANG!

I nearly jumped out my skin when I heard it. The bang was closely followed by footsteps thundering down the stairs. Before I had chance to compose myself, the house fell silent for no more than a second when another loud noise interrupted the peaceful silence that had rested in the house.

'WE SURVIVED!'

Only one person could shout that loud... Emmett. **(People have been telling me I spell Emmett's name wrong, is this better?) **I swivelled around and grinned at Esme. She sighed, but nodded, grinning back at me. She opened her mouth to say something but before she had chance I had already left the room, hurrying back to Bella.

When I saw her, my breath caught in my throat, making my feet stop moving and my eyes pop out. Standing with Jasper and Emmett was the most ravishing creature I have ever seen. Her eyes were shadowed a smoky grey, making the brown of her eyes deeper. They were framed with pitch black eyelashes that fanned around them perfectly. Her pale face was flawless, the healing bruise on her cheek made invisible by the magic of makeup. Her full lips turned into a playful pout when she caught me staring at her. She blushed, but to my surprise she ran up to me, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me softly. Jasper and Emmett snickered, making Bella pull back and shoot death glares at them. They shut up after that. I smiled at her, making her eyes soften considerably. I wrapped my arm around her petite waist, her head resting on my shoulder. It felt natural to hold her like this, feeling her soft breathing, hearing her thumping heart that was so close to my own.

Alice danced gracefully down the stairs, grinning as she caught sight of me and Bella in our embrace.

'I see someone enjoys the work I just did.' She giggled and looked at me more closely. 'Edward has sparkly lips.' She observed.

Bella giggled at my embarrassment as Jasper and Emmett snorted, unable to contain their laughter. I glared daggers at them before swiping my hand over my mouth, hopefully making my lips go back to normal.

Alice laughed her wind chime laugh and hugged me tightly. I smirked and hugged her back. She pulled out of my grasp and grinned at something.

'You two better hurry up and buy mom her window before she kills us all with her butcher's knife.' And sure enough, I caught sight of Esme with her butcher's knife in hand as she cut the chicken ready for dinner. We both shivered, gaining another round of laughter from the trio in front of the stairs. We both glared at them, and I chuckled inwardly. _If looks could kill..._

With one final death glare, I took Bella's tiny hand in mine and we escaped out the front door. We took no more then three steps until we burst into fits of laughter, making Emmett come to the window and stare at us oddly. I shook my head at him and dragged Bella to the Volvo, opening the door for her. She blushed at the gesture but climbed in anyway, doing the seatbelt as I hurried over to the other side of the car. I jumped in and set off, not bothering with my own seatbelt

Bella frowned at me, obviously displeased with my actions. I smirked at her, making he shake her head and frown deeper, a crease appearing in between her eyebrows. We drove in comfortable silence, until Bella decided to break it.

'How come you know which window to buy?'

I smirked and spared a glance at her. 'Because with Emmett in the house the windows are one of those things that get broke.'

She nodded vigorously, making me chuckle absentmindedly. I reached for the radio and switched on the first thing on, and luckily I liked it.

'Clair de Lune?' She asked surprise evident in her tone.

I nodded, looking at her as we parked in the parking lot. 'Don't you like it?'

'No, no, I love it. I was just surprised that you liked it that's all... My Grandma used to play it when I went to visit,' she smiled at the memory. 'Of course, she's dead now. She died of heart failure, too much stress apparently.' And that made her smile crumble back to a troubled frown.

'Well, let's go get the window now.' I said in a pitiful attempt to brighten the mood.

She nodded sorrowfully and climbed out, not waiting for me to open the door for her. I frowned at her but didn't say anything to make her mood go worse. I took her hand again and led her to the shop. _B & Q _**(Do you have B & Q in America? If you don't just pretend there's one in Forks.) **is a regular store for us, and most of the staff knew us, keeping our window in stock for when we needed it. We approached the window aisle, greeted by a very excitable Rachel. She grinned at me, and then glanced at Bella a little warily, her grin drooping into a frown. News must travel fast. I clicked my tongue, slightly irritated by her stares.

'The usual please, Rachel. 'I said in strained politeness.

Her eyes travelled back to me, her goofy smile reappearing, making me roll my eyes at her. Wasn't she engaged?

'Emmett?' She asked sympathetically.

'Emmett.' I confirmed.

She nodded once and set off, but not before looking at Bella again. Bella hissed softly, glaring daggers at the saleswoman that led us to our window. I rubbed her arm, which made her relax some. I smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. Rachel reached the window and handed me one, her eyes flitted from me to Bella. Bella growled quietly as Rachel's dull grey eyes assessed her.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Bella lost it and did something she'd regret later, so I hastily gave Rachel the money and dragged Bella outside while she was still giving death glares to everyone who stared at us. She climbed in the car and closed her eyes while I put the window in the boot as carefully as possible. I got in the car and drove home recklessly, going way over the speed limit.

When we finally got home I got the window and we both walked back to the house... Well, I walked, Bella stomped angrily. A soon as we got through the front door everyone came to greet us, except from Carlisle as he was at work. But as soon as they saw the thunder in Bella's eyes, they backed away. Esme handed Bella a small square envelope, took the window off me and hurried off, shouting for Emmett to help with the window.

I went to my room, Bella following close behind. She sat on the bed stiffly, and ripped off the envelope to see whatever was inside. And whatever it was made her already pale skin turn a deathly white. My eyes widened in concern as I watched the silent tears roll down her cheeks.

'What is it?' I asked softly.

Her eyes lifted from the card to look in mine as she struggled to control her jagged breathing. 'Jacob,' she whispered. 'It's Jacob's funeral tomorrow.'


	26. Emotionally Disturbed

**I'm not exactly excited about the next couple of chapters. It's going to be Jacob's funeral this chapter, chatting about Charlie and Renee the next and in that same chapter talks about organising Casper's funeral. Don't you just hate to see those tiny little baby coffins? Seeing them make me cry. *Sigh.* It's going to be pretty sad stuff people… but that's the way the cookie crumbles. Speaking of cookies, check out the story Wide Awake by AngstGoddess003, listen to all the pretty horses on you tube, and get me some god damn cookies to eat while I'm writing this stuff. I'm so hungry… and sad. And talking about you tube, listen to the duck song that I'm going to put on my profile, it'll make you happy. Alice is talking everyone funeral clothes shopping, but to spare your souls I' not going to describe it that much… Phew!**

**Disclaimer: Me: *Sigh.* I'm so sad.**

**Holly: Why?**

**Me: Because it's going to be loads of funerals and it just hurts my little heart.**

**Jazz: Oh no!**

**Me: And I miss little Casper…**

**Kirsty: Are we going to sit here wallowing in Jess' sadness or are we going to write this chapter already?**

**Jess: OK OK! I don't own the Twilight Saga at all but I had to kill Bob. If you go on my profile you'll know why.**

Bella POV

I stared blankly into Edward's emerald eyes that clouded over in despair. I shook my head slightly, trying to shake out the thoughts that flitted around in my head, clouding my thoughts and threatening to drag me under it's nightmarish spell of false security, when really I'd just have a breakdown that would make me insane. My eyes flitted involuntarily back to the invite, staring at the sentence that stuck out right in front of my eyes:

_Bella Swan and company are solemnly invited to Jacob Black's funeral…_

_Funeral…_ It stared me in the face, practically jumping out of the page trying to suffocate me. I stared at the white card blankly, my brain slowly going numb until I couldn't comprehend anything. And that was so frustrating that I had to fight the urge to go and punch something.

_Or someone…_

Yes, I could definitely punch someone. One person in particular made my blood boil and my hands curl into fists. I wanted to snatch that God damn gun away and shoot him. I wanted to take that knife from him and stab him. So much that I was shaking in my numb state, the outside world not existing while I'm trapped inside my head being plagued by the demons of my past.

I felt someone shake me, making the memories blur. They stopped and the memories came back in full focus, not letting me escape from them. I faintly heard the voices from the other world, octaves higher than usual as they panicked. They were panicking, I was absolutely terrified as my mind replayed the horrific events of my life in that same stunning focus, my own screams filling my eardrums. I couldn't close my eyes and I couldn't turn it off. I was immobile, forced to watch by my own subconscious.

My panic got worse and worse until I had to release it. I screamed. I screamed with my past self as I writhed and struggled, trying to force the memories to stop. It didn't work. My screams got louder as the sickening show carried on, and the panic of the people surrounding me got even more frantic. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them if I concentrated hard enough, but I could only hear the murmurs while the blood spurted from my body as Charlie ruthlessly hit me, Renee's satisfied smirk plastered on her face. And that just made it ten times worse.

_Blood, blood, blood…_

It surrounded me, it's coppery scent engulfing me and intensifying the horror that flashed around me. I coughed, I spluttered , but it was no use. I carried on watching as my bones cracked audibly, making Charlie smile evilly. The past me no longer screamed, she had no energy to do so. Instead she whimpered loudly, her tears spilling out of her eyes forcefully as her father towered over her cowering figure, watching her with bemusement before kicking her in the ribs. He gasped, curling herself into a ball as he kicked and punched and spate at her, calling her names that I hoped never to hear again.

I barely felt the arms that wrapped around my waist, picking me up and carrying me somewhere, their footsteps hastened in panic. But as my limp body leant against the person, I suddenly realised how unbearably _hot _the person's body was. It made the nightmare intensify further and my vision tint in red. I was burning, burning in the heat that had made me scream louder than ever as my limp body thrashed around in the person's grip. But they never let go, and it got hotter and hotter until my vision was a bright blood red.

Charlie finished his torture, leaving my unconscious body on the cold floor as he turned to Renee, took her hand and left up the stairs, undoubtedly going to the bedroom.

_Sickening._

But, eventually, the nightmare faded out, leaving the past where it was as the dark engulfed me once again. And I was glad. The dark was always welcome… and it still is.

Edward POV (This is from where the chapter first started, you get to see what happened it the "Other World".)

Bella stared at the small white card, but not seeing. She was staring through the card, her eyes glazed over. She started shaking, in fear or in fury I have no idea, but it made me panic. I shook her roughly, trying to pull her out of whatever it was that made her like that. Then her eyes widened as she shook more fiercely. My bottom lip quivered as I watched her.

'Carlisle!' I choked.

All conversation downstairs stopped as footsteps echoed through the house. Carlisle bust through the door and took in the scene in front of him. Me: gripping at Bella's shoulders and Bella's stiff body with a grief stricken face and wide, unseeing eyes. Carlisle's face crumpled slightly at the state of Bella, but quickly hid it, turning into the emotionless doctor that he had to be every single day.

'What happened?' he asked, his eyes flicking in between me and Bella.

'I don't know. She was looking at the card and then she started to shake and now she's like this and she won't answer me.' I was in full panic mode now.

'Esme! Bring me my doctors bag!' He shouted down the stairs.

Esme came running, black doctors bag clutched to her chest. She squeaked in horror when she saw Bella, and that small sound alerted the rest of the family to come running. The all halted behind Esme and gaped at Bella's still form that hadn't moved since she looked at that God awful card. Alice squeaked much like her mother, Jasper gasped and clutched Alice to his chest, Emmett looked unusually sombre as he whispered a throaty 'Oh no.' But Rosalie just looked on with a bored expression that made me growl.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed but didn't say a word. But just as I was about to launch myself at her and hit her, Bella screamed. Not a girly scream, but a full force, blood curdling scream that filled my eardrums, getting into my head and echoing around in there. Everyone in the room panicked and rushed forward, towards the terrified girl. But before they could get to her Carlisle rose, his face contorted in worry and distress.

'Back. Away. Now.' He said slowly, a hint of frustration in his voice. Everyone took the hint and moved back with terrified expressions, even Rosalie.

She kept on screaming, and started to move. She writhed around on the bed, her screaming steadily getting louder as she struggled against her mind. I whispered consoling words to her but it didn't work. Her screams got louder still until everyone had their hands over their ears, watching Bella with wide eyes and pale faces. Carlisle started to talk, but I couldn't hear him. I just watched my Bella suffer and I never felt so bad in my life. If I could change it so it would be me in her place, I would, with no hesitation. And then she started to talk.

'Blood, blood, blood, blood…' She whispered, over and over again.

Bella started to cough fitfully. Carlisle inched forward so he was right in front of her and stared into her wide eyes, concern ruining his doctor mask. Bella continued to cough, gasping and spluttering as she fought for breath. Alice rushed forward, Carlisle's doctors bag in hand. He smiled thanks at her and returned his wary gaze to Bella. He brought out a small torch and shone it in her eye, seeing if she'd respond. And she didn't. Carlisle frowned, a panicked crease appearing on his forehead, and tried again. And the same thing happened. His face crumpled in distress as everyone behind us started talking all at once. Bella's face became even more pale, pure white. Carlisle looked horrified as his own face blanched at the sight of her.

'Take her to my office Edward. She needs medication.' Carlisle voice trembled.

I rushed forward and enveloped her in my arms, picking her up by her waist. Her temperature nearly made me drop her. _She was freezing. _She was limp in my arms as I ran with her, hurrying to Carlisle's study. When we got there she suddenly went stiff, and then started to moan as she struggled around in my grip. Her tiny body tried to get out of my arms, but I wouldn't allow it. While she still struggled I laid her down on the examination table, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

I sat on the chair next to her as I watched her desperate movements. Tears started to roll down her white cheeks that held none of her usual blush, and she moaned and whimpered at whatever she saw. I felt disgusted with myself as just sat doing nothing and when Carlisle came running in I think he could tell, because he drew a shot of morphine out of his bag and plunged it into her. He gave a satisfied smile when her movements became less frantic, and more sluggish. I sighed in relief when her eyes, which had been wide open throughout it all, fluttered closed and she began snoring softly.

Carlisle put a blanket over her and left the room, gently clicking the door closed behind him. I sighed and watched Bella as her face took on the child like quality that always takes over when she sleeps. Her dark hair made her skin look even more pale as her hair fanned around her, curling around her face. Some wisps stuck to her forehead from the slight sweat she'd worked up, but her cheeks were slowly becoming more rosy. I smiled sleepily and stifled a yawn as I climbed on to the table next to her. I tucked her up inside my arms and fell into a deep sleep, lulled to sleep by the smell of strawberries and freesia.

**I know that I said that Jacob's funeral will be in this chapter, but my subconscious had other ideas. Like I said before, I don't plan this stuff, I just go with the flow. So Jacob's funeral will be in the **_**next **_**chapter… Kapeesh?**

**I've only got one more thing to tell you all… REVIEW! I **_**know **_**that some of you are reading this without reviewing, and you know what? It makes me have an emotional breakdown similar to Bella's. If you don't review, I will hunt you down…**

**Like I say, that's just a warning. But I'd watch out if I were you.**


	27. More Scares and Fairytale Kisses

**Hey it's JESS! Please don't kill me for not updating faster! _But, _it seems that when I threaten people more reviews come in. *Strokes imaginary beard thoughtfully* Yes! So now I will resort to threatening you more often!_ *_Evil laughs, which causes my mother to look at me fearfully, as if questioning my sanity* Yeah, my mom usually looks at me like that… *Sniffle***

**Here's some messages to my faithful reviewers:**

**Pinkypuff905, tell your brother to make an account, read the story on his own and review or else I will hunt him down, and he will die a very gruesome death. If you don't like your brother and _want _him to die, don't tell him, and I will find out where you both live. When I'm there I will not touch a hair on your head, I promise!**

**And all the people who said that my last chapter was intense, mindblowing, creepy, and practically the best chapter I've written, I thank you all! You all deserve gold medals and a million pounds/dollars depending where you all live!**

**XoxMrs. Cullenxox, here is some more awesomenessticalness! (How the HELL did you come up with that word? It's friggin' awesome!)**

**Disclaimer: Alice: WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED?**

***Alice does the signature evil pixie glare at me, making me back up against the brick wall***

**Jazz: Yeah Jess!**

**Me: You just shut up! You didn't even review my last chapter, you evil spider monkey! Your mom looks like Voldemort! (Ooooooh, burn!)**

**(Okay, seriously Jasmine, that is not true. Your mommy is beautiful… but I wish I could say the same for your brother. He looks like Voldemort. (Double burn!))**

***Alice growls and I squeal like a little piggy***

**Me: OK OK, I'm sorry! I don't own Twilight but I'll update before everyone kills me!**

Edward POV

'How is Bella?' Alice's voice drifted up, disturbing my peaceful slumber.

'She's stable, she fell asleep not long after I gave her the medicine. Edward fell asleep too.' Carlisle answered.

'Why did that happen? What _did _happen?' Esme whispered, her voice full of confusion, which also made it barely audible, making me strain my ears to hear her.

My eyes snapped open and I stared at the ceiling, desperately trying to process what they said. It took a few minutes for my brain to kick in, and when it did I was reminded of what had happened the day before, all of it still in sickening detail. I tore my eyes away from the ceiling and glanced down to where I could feel a small weight settled on my chest.

It was Bella of course, and I was mildly surprised that she was sound asleep, blissfully oblivious to the mysterious horrors that she had gone through the day before. But when she woke up… well, that was a different story.

I breathed in her alluring scent and kept my eyes trained on her as she slept. Her breathing was slightly laboured but I didn't wake her, in fear that she would have another breakdown. After debating with myself on what to do, I settled with eavesdropping into the conversation again.

'I have no idea Esme. My theory is that Bella has gone through a lot of stress over the last few weeks and now has Chronic Stress, which is where the person gets panic attacks and such. I'll have to see Mr. Snow, he specializes in this. We might be able to get her in to see a therapist.' Of course that was Carlisle, with all of his hospital talk. What was Chronic Stress? I had no idea.

Bella mumbled in her sleep, a small crease appearing between her delicate eyebrows as she frowned worryingly. I frowned too, and ran my finger along the crease, hoping to smooth it out. Her frown disappeared at my touch and was replaced by a small smile, the dreaded crease banished from her angelic face.

'Edward.' Came a small voice.

I jumped and I quickly surveyed the room with my eyes, expecting to see Alice or Rosalie, but no one was there. I heard another soft sigh from the same voice and looked down again, realising that it was Bella, talking in her sleep again. Thankfully this time it didn't seem to be a nightmare because a soft smile graced her lips.

'Edward…' She mumbled again. 'I love you.'

I grinned goofily and kissed her forehead gently. 'I love you too.'

She obviously didn't hear me, but she snuggled closer into my chest and started mumbling again, that peaceful smile still playing on her lips. I tuned out of the conversation that was still raging downstairs and just laid there, watching my beautiful Bella sleep, momentarily unaware of what had happened to her previously. I started to ponder on the situation Bella was in. She'd been abused for years, all alone as she struggled to live on a daily basis. And then we came to school, and quite literally turned her life upside down. Now, I hope, she's happier living with us, a part of a family that loves and cares for her.

I felt something grip my shirt roughly, pulling me out of my thoughts. Bella's small hand was curled into a fist, gripping at my shirt forcefully. My eyes quickly darted to hers, and I saw she was still asleep. But her smile was gone, replaced by a sadness that made my heart shatter.

'Edward, don't leave me!' She whimpered.

I gently covered her fist with my hand and stroked it as tears began to leak out of her closed lids. If possible she held my shirt even tighter and made a sound that was so heart wrenching it made me go into panic … she was crying.

'I'll never leave you.' I whispered.

But my message didn't get to her in her dream world. She moaned and held me impossibly closer to her, as if I'd vanish in thin air if she dared let go. She whimpered louder, making any and all conversation that had been going on downstairs cease. All was silent, except from Bella's moans and my feeble attempts to calm her.

'Don't hit Edward…' She moaned. Someone was hitting me? Oh no… not her nightmares again.

I rocked her gently back and forth in a vain attempt to soothe her. She carried on muttering, her beautiful face crumpling rapidly in fear. I crushed her petite form closer to me, sitting up in the process. I carried on whispering consoling words in her ear, all to no avail. All and any activities that was being done downstairs had stopped, leaving the monstrous house eerily silent as Bella carried on crying.

'No! Stop hurting him!' She screamed. I jumped slightly, making her whimper more and clutch me closer to her. Heavy footfalls sounded until the door burst open, Esme in the front of the group.

'What's happening now?' She yelled, rushing to Bella.

'She's having another nightmare.' I said quietly.

Esme hovered around us, putting a cool hand onto Bella's forehead. She pulled back quickly, her expression shocked. Carlisle ran out the room at this, coming back seconds later with a thermometer, the kind that you put on the forehead. Bella carry on murmuring and shuddering as Carlisle placed it on her forehead that now had a sheen of sweat covering it. Carlisle watched the thermometer, his eyes going wide.

'She's burning up. Try to wake her Edward.' He muttered.

I shook her, patted her, shouted in her ear, none of them working. Everyone watched in silence until Rosalie's face broke out in a smile and raced downstairs. She came back a minute later, with a bucket full of… Icy water. I looked at her murderously and she smirked.

'What!? It'll wake her up!' She protested. Jasper raised an eyebrow at her but she ignored him, advancing with the bucket gripped in her arms.

Emmet grinned, revelling in wait will happen when Bella finally steps out of dreamland, or in this case, nightmare land. He watched his girlfriend as she strutted over to us, and even I could see that he was staring at her butt. Bella gripped at me ever the tighter, as if she sensed Rosalie approaching. I stroked her hair and nodded at Rose, whose grin grew. (Try saying grin grew ten times fast, it's funny!) She stopped when she was only feet away, and then threw the contents of the bucket at us.

Bella shot up with a start, eyes wide as she surveyed the room. She looked from me to Rosalie, and then to the rest of the clan. She blushed and looked down, her sopping wet hair serving as a curtain. I chuckled quietly and took in my drenched clothes. My head snapped up and I glared at Rosalie.

'You got me wet!' I accused.

She glared right back at me, as if she was questioning my sanity. 'Edward… You was right there with Bella, there was no way you could have _not _got wet unless you moved away from Bella. And from my point of view, that isn't likely now, is it?'

I had to admit, she was right. I sighed in defeat as she grinned triumphantly. Emmett chuckled lowly and stepped forward, wrapping his arm round her waist. Bella took in the scene before her with wide eyes, her mouth slightly open.

'Good morning Bella.' Esme said cautiously. You could tell that she cared deeply for Bella, almost like a daughter, but was still careful around her.

Bella's bleary eyes met Esme's, searching them before she spoke. 'Good morning…' Her voice trailed off before her face twisted in horror. 'What day is it?'

Alice looked uncertainly at Jasper before she answered. 'The twenty-seventh of August.' (Well that's what it is in the UK, anyway.)

Bella's face crumbled and I stared at her in shock. What was so special about today? Then it hit me, so hard I started to gasp for breath.

Today is Jacob Black's funeral.

Tears streamed down Bella's damp face, tears mingling with the cold water droplets on her cheeks. I pulled her closer to me and her eyes fluttered closed. I copied her, closing my eyes, rocking us both back and forth. Everyone just stood, watching us in a mix of shock and relief.

A few minutes later I opened my eyes, and nearly jumped out of my skin to see Alice's face just inches from my own. She had a goofy grin and her crystal blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. I groaned. What did she have planned now?

'Edward…' She drawled, rolling my name around in her mouth. I sighed and scowled at her.

'What?'

'Do you know what?' She was seriously testing my patience.

I growled slightly. 'What Alice?'

If possible her grin grew. (OMG here it is again!) 'Jake's funeral is today, and we need to go shopping!'

I couldn't believe it. Someone has died and is about to have a funeral, and she's squealing about going to get the outfits? She has some serious problems. By this time Bella's eyes were open, staring at Alice as if she was crazy.

Which she probably is.

'What are you waiting for?' She yelled, practically vibrating where she stood. 'Everyone go get dressed, we are meeting in the driveway in an hour… don't be late.' And with that, she skipped off with a bewildered Jasper in tow.

Everyone else looked incredulously at each other before shrugging and walking off to their rooms. I chuckled and Bella cracked a smile. An exceedingly small smile. But a smile nonetheless.

'Let's get dressed now.' I said.

She nodded weakly and I jumped off the table. I steadied myself and held out my hand to Bella, who took it and delicately slid off of it. I lead her to Alice's room, knowing that she'd have some clean clothes for Bella to wear. And she'd want to do her hair and makeup.

I reached out to knock but before I could the door was already open, a small pixie who was bouncing up and down was revealed. She grinned at us, flashing her pearly white teeth.

'How did you know we was here?' I spluttered, letting my hand drop to my side.

Her smile widened. 'Spidey senses dear brother. I could tell that a certain someone needed some help in the fashion department. And you've come to the right place!' She threw her arms out in welcome, and embraced Bella before turning her gaze on me. Her eyes narrowed when she saw I was still in the same clothes as yesterday.

She yanked Bella into the room and slammed the door in my face, making me jump back so my nose didn't break from the impact. I growled and stalked away to my room to try and find some clothes.

Bella POV

Alice dragged me to the centre of the room, telling me, and I quote, "Not to move a muscle unless I want to be tortured with various hair products until I'm begging to be released."

Harsh right?

So here I am, stood in the middle of a room that looks like a hair salon, while Alice roots around in her monster of a wardrobe. _Finally _she comes out, looking harassed, but she still had that stupid grin plastered on her face. She quickly chucked the clothes at me and then went back in the wardrobe, yelling over her shoulder.

'Go into the bathroom to get changed while I find you some shoes. If you try to change anything on those clothes then God help me, I will kill you!'

I gulped and scurried into the bathroom before she could attack me with more clothes. The first thing I thought when I surveyed the bathroom was: _Alice._

Everything was pure white, and very fancy… and very Alice. I quickly pulled on the black skinny jeans and blue top that reached my thighs. I sighed as I stared in the mirror, my fading bruises visible on my arms. I shook my head and slouched out the bathroom, only to be attacked by Alice, who was holding black… heels!

'No Alice! No way am I wearing heels!' I shouted.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh next door and huffed. Alice pouted, but skipped back into the wardrobe, coming back moments later with some navy blue ballet pumps. I smiled my thanks and pulled them on. Alice did my hair and makeup like the day before and dragged me out of the room and down the stairs, to the front door where all the Cullen's were waiting.

We went shopping and Alice picked out everyone's outfit's for later on. I have no idea what she picked because I blacked out for most of it, staring into space and wondering if heaven existed. If it did then Jacob definitely deserved to go there. But there is no way that I believe in hell. But I do believe in ghosts. If someone is evil in their life then I think that their souls are trapped here, forever damned.

Well, that's what I think.

After shopping I stumbled into Edward's room, Edward supporting most of my weight. Once we got there I collapsed on the bed, eagle spread while my mind stayed completely blank. Edward remained standing until he sighed and rubbed his temples.

'Move up Bella.'

I did and he laid down next to me, on his side so he could stare into my chocolate orbs. I looked into his green ones, feeling my cheeks turn pink as I lost myself in them. He slowly inched forward until my body was flush against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly. I shuffled closer to him and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair. He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, making me gasp. I opened my mouth slightly, letting him do whatever he wanted. When his tongue me mine I thought I might die, or maybe I'd already died and gone to heaven.

We carried on kissing until there was a flash of light and a loud burst of laughter. We broke apart and found Emmett standing proud and tall in the doorway, with a camera in his hands. He whooped and grinned widely.

'Eddie finally got some action!' He screamed, delighted with his discovery.

Edward growled and glared at his brother and stalked towards him, making Emmett chuckle and take a step forward. Edward scowled at him and pounced. Emmett tumbled to the ground, Edward punching him. He didn't punch him hard, but it still made Emmett push him off and run away. Edward made no move to chase him, so I rubbed his shoulder soothingly. He moaned softly and looked at his watch. He cursed under his breathe and glanced at me.

'You better go to Alice now. She'll want to get you ready.'

I nodded and kissed him one last time before going down the hall to Alice's room. Alice was stood in her room, staring at the already open door as she waited with a blank expression on her face. When she spotted me she grinned and bounced to her feet, dancing towards me.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit on the bed while she went to the wardrobe to retrieve my outfit. I stared into space while she was gone, thinking about our kiss. I smiled dreamily as Alice re-entered the room, and she smiled knowingly at me.

'So I hear that you've been getting some action.' She said and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed, slapping her lightly on the head. She glared and patted her hair back into place before pouting. No one can resist that pout.

'It was just a kiss Alice.' I blushed, really not wanting to talk to her about it.

'_Sure._' She muttered sarcastically before handing me the dress. 'You know where the bathroom is… Unless you want to get changed it Edward's room.'

I blushed deeper as she cackled gleefully, enjoying my embarrassment. I practically ran to her bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I locked it and quickly stripped to my bra and knickers, holding the dress up for me to examine. It was pure black that ended at my knees with long sleeves.

I sighed in relief, silently thanking Alice for the sleeves. Now no one will see my bruises. I quickly put it on and once again looked in the mirror. All my bruises were hidden, making me smile grimly. My skin looked almost white against the black, but black was the only colour that you can wear to funerals, unless the will states otherwise. Jake obviously didn't have a will so… Black it was.

I gulped nervously and stumbled out the bathroom, slightly surprised to see that Alice was right in front of me. She handed me some black ballet flats, which I slipped on. She then dragged me to the chair where she wiped off my makeup, replacing it with a small amount of black eyeliner and mascara. She then pulled my hair into a bun, letting some strands fall out and frame my face. She grinned and pushed me out her room so she could get ready, leaving me frozen outside her door with no idea with what to do.

Esme appeared, smiling at me in a motherly fashion. I smiled weakly back, but I don't think it fooled her because she pulled me into a hug and kept me there for several minutes, swaying from side to side.

'It's all going to be OK.' She whispered in my ear.

I nodded stiffly as she released me, keeping hold of my hand and led me downstairs to where Carlisle stood, dressed in a black suit, accompanied with a white shirt and black tie. He smiled at me and nodded and I nodded back. Everyone else pushed into the room then, all with forced smiles on their faces. I wandered over to Edward, who wrapped an arm around my waist and let me lean my head into his shoulder. I looked around at everyone who were chattering amongst themselves.

All the boys wore the same suits as their father, but different colour ties; Edward green, Jasper blue and Emmett pink, which he showed off proudly. Rosalie had her hair down, but she had straightened it out of her usual waves. Alice had flattened her spiky hair, which I found surprising. Both of them wore the same dresses as me, but with short sleeves and black pumps. Last of all Esme wore A pinstriped black suit with the same black pumps as her daughters.

Esme finally stopped talking to her husband and checked the time. She grimaced and held up her hand for everyone to be silent, and they did.

'Does everyone know where the church is?' She asked. Everyone nodded. 'Good. Your father and I will take the Mercedes, Alice and Jasper the Porsche, Emmett and Rosalie the Jeep and Edward and Bella the Volvo… got it?'

Again everyone nodded, along with a few mumbled yes's. Then Carlisle led the way-out, closely followed by the rest of us. We entered the garage and everyone split to go to their appropriate vehicles. I climbed into the Volvo shakily, hoping to God that my legs don't give out.

**OMG There's a new New Moon trailer! Have you guys seen it? If not contact me, and being the nice person I am I will give you the link. Did you like the chapter? I am so sorry it took almost a month but I think I did pretty well there. I was planning for this to be Jake's funeral but I thought that it would make the chapter too long… So it _will _be the next chapter, I promise! And I won't let you down! And don't forget to… REVIEW! I'm aiming for 1,000 so _please _review, it won't kill you to!**

**I bid you, adieu…**


	28. A Funeral And a Trip Down Memory Lane

**It's me! My God I give you a really long chapter and only my most faithful reviewers review? It made me cry… *Sniffle* But more and more reviews are slowly coming, it would be nice if they could come faster (Hint hint!). We're not even over the 600 mark! The long awaited funeral is finally here! Jake's going to get quite a do. And then we will all be discussing Casper's funeral! How Joyful! (Do you detect the sarcasm?) And my school starts again in ten days… *Sigh* How joyful; To be back in that hell hole. Not. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *I strode confidently onto the stage and reached the middle. I looked forward and was not surprised by the sheer mass of people in the audience.***

**Me: I am proud to say that I have wrote a poem about my favourite book series; Twilight.**

***Everyone claps and whistles and I wait patiently until they stop.***

**Me: Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**And neither do you.**

**Thank you very much for listening!**

Bella POV

Edward clambered into the car, sparing me a worried glance before turning the ignition and driving off. Carlisle's car was behind us with the Porsche behind him and the Jeep at the tail end of the mourning line. I looked out the window to stare at the tree's and houses that blurred from the breakneck speed Edward was driving at, but I couldn't focus on anything.

My breath came out in gasps and my chest shuddered and heaved because it was so damn _hard _to get the oxygen I needed in me. I stared straight ahead while my head was pounding and my lungs were shrivelling from the lack of air. I brought my hand up in front of my face to see that I was shaking violently. Edward looked at me again, his eyes full of pain as he took in my appearance. He took my hand in his and rubbed my palm gently with his thumb while he drove one handed. I wanted to tell him not to bother about me, just focus on driving; but I was too tired, to drained to do anything other than sink into the seat and close my eyes.

I listened to Edward's deep breathing, counting them over the purr of the Volvo. I gradually calmed down enough to control my breathing, which earned me a hand squeeze from Edward. I opened my eyes again to see the church in the distance, it's ominous tower that was highlighted by the sun's rays. I shuddered involuntarily. I really didn't want to go in that church.

We began to get steadily closer to it, and I just stared at the colossal building. It's stone's were a dirty cream colour with cracks littering the structure. It was near to falling apart. The stain glass windows were filthy with grime, you couldn't even make out the pictures. I always knew that the Blacks were poor… I guess this was the cheapest place. There was very few cars in the parking lot, Billy only invited the family and closest friends. We were neither. I never spoke to Jake in all my years of living next door to him, hardly even glancing his way. No, we were invited by default, we were the last people to see him before he died… We were _with _him when he died.

Edward parked in the nearest space and jumped out, rushing to my side of the car. He opened the door and pulled me out, holding me to him as we waited for the others to get out of their cars. Esme hugged me tightly before kissing my cheek in a motherly fashion. Carlisle smiled at me and held Esme closer to him, kissing her lightly on the top of her head before leading the way to the entrance of the church where all the guests were waiting, looking grim. I couldn't blame them. Edward held me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively. We advanced to the one person I desperately didn't want to talk to; Billy Black.

He was wearing a white tie, but everything else about his attire was black; black shirt, black trousers, black shoes… Even his mood was quite black, gloomy.

_Well of course it is, his son is dead _I scolded myself, _Hell, your own _father _killed him! What the hell is wrong with your life?_

I took a deep breath and forced a smile. 'Hello Billy.'

He focused his half crazed eyes on me. 'Bella… Have they found him? Have they found that sick bastard that killed my son?' I felt for him. I truly did. He looked so… _vulnerable _sat there in his wheelchair as he questioned me.

I grimaced and shook my head. 'No Billy, not yet… It's only a matter of time though. And when they do catch him I hope to God he rots in his cell.'

He nodded violently, I feared that he'd fall out his chair by how hard he was nodding. 'I'm so sorry for what he did to you Bella. I mean… I was right next door! I could have helped you! But no, everyday I sat in my house listening to your screams.' His voice turned bitter at the last sentence, hating himself for not helping. I felt Edward grip me tighter at the mention of my screams, and I leaned into him on instinct.

'It's OK Billy. It's all in the past now, I'm just trying to forget and move on now.' I whispered.

He nodded again and cracked a smile. He gestured for me to come closer so I took a few hesitant steps towards him and knelt down so we were eye to eye. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me, rubbing my back soothingly. I tried to keep myself from crying, but I couldn't; the sobs built up in my throat until I couldn't hold them. My body wracked and shuddered as I sobbed into Billy's chest, tears flowing freely down my face.

I heard Alice whisper, 'Good job I put waterproof mascara on her.' Which earned a few forced chuckles from the family.

I sniffed one last time and broke out of Billy's hold, smiling sadly at him before going back to Edward. Everyone else nodded at him politely and waited for the service to start. Jacob was going to get cremated, having his ashes sprinkled at the cliffs in La Push because he loved to cliff dive.

We finally walked inside and took our seats at the front row, with me next to Billy and his two girls, Rachel and Rebecca . All three were already sobbing into tissues, mourning for their son and brother. I rested my head on Edwards shoulder and he held me to him, holding me together.

It was a large room with pews either side of the walkway in the middle. There was a small stage at the front of the room with Jake's coffin to it's right, flowers of all kinds settled on the heavy lid.

Eventually the vicar strode in, with a grim, but still professional, expression. He walked agonisingly slow, and when he eventually did reach the stage he stopped at the middle, sweeping his pale blue eyes over the few guests that were there. He smiled grimly and began to speak in a warm, lilting voice.

He spoke of how Jacob would always help a friend in need, how he could make anyone smile, how he was energetic and lively. He spoke of the pranks he used to play, the dressing up party he went to at the age of six. I remembered that day. It was one of the only parties I ever went to, a neighbourhood get together in the park. I was eight at the time, sitting alone on the bench watching the mothers help their children feed the ducks. And then I saw my mother, sitting near the hot dog stand, puffing absentmindedly on a cigarette while my father chatted to the other men. I watched it all, sat on the dirty old bench with my second hand cowgirl hat on.

I closed my eyes, trying not to think about the grumble of my stomach or the sting at my jaw. I jumped when I felt a tap at my shoulder, opening my eyes in alarm. And there was Jacob Black. He was dressed as an Indian, complete with a bow and arrow. The small boy had a grin that could rival the sun as he eyed me curiously. I stayed silent… I never really did speak very much to the other children. His gaze finally stopped at my jaw where I knew I had a bad bruise from the night before.

'Are you okay?' He asked softly, his voice slightly squeaky.

My eyes went wide, and nodded quickly. 'Fine.'

He nodded as well, still looking doubtful. 'Would you like to play with me and my friends? We're playing cowboys and Indians.'

'Um… I don't know whether my mommy and daddy will let me.' I answered as truthfully as possible.

He followed my gaze back to my parents and his smile drooped, and then brightened. 'They won't mind, they're busy talking to my mommy and daddy. And anyways, you've already got a cowboy hat on!'

'Okay.'

With that, he gripped my hand in his own and dragged me to the other boys and girls in the playground. We played for the rest of the day, me laughing and playing like any other child my age for the first time… And the last.

While I was thinking about this, I hadn't realized that the vicar was still talking. I shook my head and focused on what was going on. He carried on talking and finished his speech, saying that now we were going to sing some hymns. We all stood, and I glanced at Edward. He caught my gaze and he smiled sadly, reassuring me that he was here for me. We all sang the hymns, making it the end of the funeral. I stopped at the coffin which held Jacob's body inside, the body which had a hole in the head by Charlie's bullet. I stared at the coffin until Edward came up behind me and held me to his chest.

I didn't react, just carried on looking at the mahogany coffin. My tears splashed onto the lid, shining in the glare of the light. I sniffed and my tears carried on falling from my eyes onto the coffin, gathering into a small puddle.

'I'm so sorry.' I whispered, then broke out of Edward's grasp and ran out the church, my head in my hands as I cried. I climbed into the Volvo and when I sat on the crackly leather seat I broke down, letting the sobs I had held off consume me. I was dimly aware of a car door opening and closing, but paid no heed as I continued to drown in my own sorrow.

I felt strong arms lift me from where I was sitting into someone's lap and I buried my face into their chest, my body still heaving from my cries. The person stroked my hair and held me tighter, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I finally stopped and looked up with teary eyes. It was Edward, his sparkling green eyes swimming with pity and love. I sniffled and managed to wrap my arms around him. He smiled and rested his forehead on mine, kissing me softly.

He broke away and smiled again before a small frown replaced it. 'Would you like to go home? The others are at the after party… But we can go home if you like.'

I nodded, not trusting my voice. He smiled again and lifted me out of his lap and put me into the passenger seat. Then we sped off, away from the God forsaken church; and I once again enveloped myself in my memories.

**Yay! Another chapter done and dusted! And guess what? I HAVE A BETA!!!! And it's Jasmine AKA: YourlikeAdrug. Yay yay yay! And she gave me a great idea for something that I can't tell you yet.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!: When you all review can you please tell me a nice, unusual girl name? Please? It's for the surprise that me and my Beta came up with!**


	29. Edward Has One Hell Of a Family

**Bonjour ma petite copaines! That means "Hello my little friends!" **_**Anyways **_**I need to tell you all to REVIEW! Because not many of you seem to be doing that. All these people are adding me onto favourites and story alert but aren't reviewing! It makes me cry inside. But those amazing people who **_**do **_**review have gave me some fantabulous names for me and right now the name Callie is winning! Yay; because that one was my favourite! And guess what? I GOT AN IPOD!!!!!!! Hallelujah! OMFG I love that thing… And I've got Charlie the Unicorn on it! All three! I love that, cracks me up every time. Good times… **_**good times.**_

**Disclaimer: Me: Oh my God I hate school.**

**Jazz: Same here, but I went on holiday!**

**Holly: Yeah, but you're a bitch 'cause you got everyone else a present but not me!**

**Me: Ha ha! I got a present… A pretty bracelet!**

**Holly: I hate you all.**

**Me: Well when I own Twilight then you'll have a real reason to hate me won't you?**

**Jazz: *Gasps* You own Twilight? I hate you! *Slaps me***

**Me: *Rubs my stinging cheek* But Jazz, you're my Beta so you own some of it too!**

**Jazz: Really?**

**Me: Really.**

**Jazz: Reallly really?**

**Me: YES GOD DAMN IT! **

**Steph M: But you don't own it, neither of you do because **_**I **_**own it!**

***Holly laughs hysterically while Jazz has a hissy fit***

**Me: Have I ever told you how much I hate people who do this?**

Edward POV

We drove in a comfortable silence that was only broken by Bella's quiet snuffles. They were getting quieter and quieter until they were replaced by her soft snores. The funeral must have really took it out of her. She looked so distant through most of it, her brown orbs glazed slightly as she smiled slightly at the memory; A bittersweet smile that tugged at my heart.

When we finally got to the white mansion we called home, I leaped out my seat and hurried to the passenger's side, scooping Bella's fragile body from the car. She was so light in my arms, almost like she wasn't there at all, but she was heavier than what she used to be. I smiled; No one could resist Esme's cooking. I clutched her to my chest and she stirred slightly, settling her head into the crook of my neck before starting to breathe steadily again.

I opened the door, kicking it open and shutting it as quietly as possible. I laid Bella on the couch and ran to the airing cupboard, hastily grabbed a blanket, and then returned to the sleeping beauty on the couch. I covered her body with the blanket and kissed her forehead before sitting on the recliner to wait for her to wake up.

I watched as she wriggled around to try and get more comfortable. After a few minutes her body stilled. Her mouth was open slightly as she snored softly, almost no noise coming from her. Her closed lids were a little pink from her crying and her arms were wrapped slackly around her torso. The long sleeves of her dress clung to her arms, emphasising how bony she still was. She mumbled my name, making me chuckle quietly to myself.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the chair, for the first time I realised how cosy and warm it was. My breath evened out and slipped into dreams of Charlie finally being caught, put in the prison cell he deserves to be in.

*~*~*~*

I woke to a slight weight settled on me, and was surprised to see Bella cuddled up to me, with the blanket covering both of us. Bella was asleep again, her face to the side with her cheek pressed to my chest. Her tiny hands were loosely holding my shirt, my tie rested on the opposite shoulder that Bella was occupying.

I looked around and jumped slightly at what I saw. Every member of my family was squished onto one couch watching us with a strange fascination; Even Rosalie. Carlisle was looking on with a knowing smile with Esme's head on his shoulder, her smile blinding. Alice had her elbows resting on her knees, holding her chin up with her hands, her eyes huger than usual with a strange gleam in them. Jasper looking very uncomfortable next to her with a sheepish smile playing on his face. Rosalie had her delicate brows furrowed and was frowning slightly, looking at us like we were a puzzle she was trying to solve… But failing miserably.

_And Emmett you ask?_

Emmett, was, well… Being _Emmett._ He was bouncing up and down with excitement, a huge, goofy on his face as he watched. His curly brown hair was messy as usual on his head, his hazel eyes gleaming with mischief and glee. He had Rosalie in his lap, who just looked like she wanted to punch him if he didn't stop his bouncing.

I stared, bewildered, at them all. After a few minutes I gave up with the stare down and slowly raised my eyebrow at them, which made Emmett start to laugh hysterically… And then Jasper started laughing too. I glared at them, Rosalie smacked Emmett at the back of his head and Alice nudged Jasper, and then all three of us nodded at Bella pointedly. They both stopped at once, clasping their hands to their mouths to stifle their laughter. Bella stirred, making us all freeze until she fell back to sleep.

'Why were you all just sat there watching us?' I hissed.

'Because,' Alice beamed. 'You two looked so cute!'

Rose murmured her agreement, which shocked me even more. I furrowed my brows at her, but she pointedly averted my gaze and settled to look at her feet which were still clad in the black pumps. I groaned and settled my gaze on her boyfriend, who looked even more excited than before.

'What are you so happy about?' I moaned.

He grinned and whistled softly. 'Oh… Nothing.' He replied innocently. Too innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him but he just shrugged and continued his bouncing. As expected, Rose finally snapped and jumped up, slapping him in the face before storming off, muttering something about over excitable fools who act like five year olds. I smirked at Emmett who looked shocked, rubbing his already red cheek. He looked around the room before jumping off the couch to follow Rose.

Esme shook her head lovingly and went back to watching Bella. I couldn't blame her. I could watch her sleep for the rest of my life and not get bored. Carlisle grimaced, but then smiled at his wife. He stood and offered her his hand, which she graciously took. They both strode out the room hand in hand to the kitchen, to start dinner most probably.

That only left Alice, Jasper, Bella and I still in the living room. Alice was in the same position as before, but Jasper had leaned back into the sofa, looking much more comfortable as he reached for the remote. He didn't make it though, because Alice tackled him to the ground.

'Don't you dare switch that on Jasper Whitlock! You'll wake Bella up!' She hissed in his ear. He was flat on his stomach with Alice straddling his back so he couldn't move. She had pinned his arms down too, for someone so small she sure was strong.

'How do you know that I will?' He managed to gasp out.

She smirked and tapped her nose. 'Just call me physic.'

She climbed off him and skipped out the room, leaving behind a very disgruntled Jasper. He grumbled for a minute before clambering to his feet and running from the room.

_And then there were two. _

Bella mumbled sleepily and nuzzled her face into my chest, inhaling deeply, smelling me. I knew she was awake, but made no move to tell her such as she continued to drink in my scent.

'Do I smell bad?' I chuckled jokingly.

She stiffened but then melted into my arms. 'No, of course not,' She mumbled into my chest. 'You smell nice, _very _nice if I do say so myself.'

I leaned down so my mouth was right next to her ear and whispered huskily. 'Did you have a nice sleep?' I kissed her earlobe and she gasped, but then seemed to remember my question.

'Yes. You make a very nice cushion.' I felt her smile against my chest, and that made me smile too.

'What did you dream about?' I asked, morbidly curious.

She leant away from my chest and looked me in the eye with that same bittersweet smile on her face that she wore in the church. Her eyes looked heartbroken and so damn sad that I felt the need to punch something.

Her lips turned down and she kept my gaze. 'At first I dreamt of you… And then I dreamt of Jacob. I never really spoke to him much, but then he ends up saving my life. That's irony for you isn't it?'

I sighed and kissed her quickly. 'It doesn't matter now. That's the past; forget about Charlie and enjoy the present.'

She nodded and looked at her lap. I chuckled as something came to me and lifted her chin up so she'd look at me. 'I've got a question for you.'

'What?' She asked automatically.

'Why did I wake up to find you in my lap?'

She blushed and then smiled sheepishly. 'Well, I woke up and you were asleep. I was going to wake you, but decided against it and stroked your cheek, but you felt cold.' She frowned, her forehead puckering slightly. Cute. 'So I brought my blanket to you and without thinking I climbed into your lap and put the blanket over the two of us… I couldn't help it. Your lap looked so inviting…' She trailed off and met my eyes again, looking guilty, so I laughed which made her frown disapprovingly at me.

'Sorry, but… You don't have to be _guilty _for sleeping on me. I'd _rather _you'd sleep on me if you really wanted to.' I amended.

She nodded thoughtfully and opened her mouth to say something but got interrupted by Esme's shout.

'DINNER'S READY!'

I grinned and waited until Bella got off me until I stood. When she did I took my hand in hers and led her to the dining room.

'I hope you're hungry_, _Esme made quite a lot for you, she thinks you're too skinny, which I agree in.' I said as she looked around nervously.

She blushed and ducked her head before nodding. We both took our places at the table next to each other and waited for the others. They came one by one until we were only waiting for Esme and Carlisle with the food. Emmett had a wild gleam in his eye as he eyed everyone at the table.

I knew that gleam.

I groaned; This was going to be one hell of a dinner.

**Sooooo, that's the long awaited chapter that Jazz has been begging me for. Stupid Beta. She thinks she can boss me round. I feel like punching her… I will on Monday. So there Jasmine! That's something to look forward to! You won't escape from me! *Cackles evilly* Yeah I'm evil, get over yourselves. I think there's only a few more chapters left, before mine and my Beta's plan can go into action! YAY!**

**So yeah, fill your time with something meaningless to do until the new chapter comes your way, and don't forget…**

**AWKWARD TURTLE!**

**Geez, don't hurt me! I love that! So, BYE!**


	30. Bella's Anorexic?

**Hi! So sorry this has took so long but GUESS WHAT! I'm starting a new story! I'll give you the full summary here… but I don't know what the title is gonna be, so ideas are welcome!**

**Summary: **_**Bella has always known she was different. Inhuman. She could do things others couldn't. For all of her life she had been ridiculed and tormented because of her abnormities. With a dark past, no parents and a tendency to get into trouble, anything could happen. When she gets adopted by the Cullen's her life takes a turn for the better, but what happens when her destiny gets in the way?**_

**Can you tell me if you think it's a good idea? I've been dying to write it for ages, the idea has been swimming about in my head for awhile now.**

**Yeah, so that's the summary. Basically, Bella isn't a human and the Cullen's are vampires. It's gonna be really exciting and I honestly can't wait to see how it turns out. JUST A HEADS UP: The story is gonna include Taylor Swift songs because Bella is going to have a great voice! So if you don't like Taylor Swift then suck it up or tell me what songs you would like to be included.**__**AND OF COURSE IT WILL BE CANON COUPLES!**

**Disclaimer: *Me, Jazz, Kirsty and Holly are standing outside the tech block at school.***

***Fleur walks past and me, Jazz and Kirsty run up to her.***

**Fleur: Okay, will you show me what the awkward turtle is now?**

**Me: Sure!**

***I do the awkward turtle sign (I LOVE DOING THAT!)***

**Kirsty: Yeah, so now that that's done… can we get back to the point?**

**Me: *Sigh* 'Kay. I don't own anything except from Charlie's temper tantrums and his need to make Bella's life a misery.**

Bella POV

Emmett eyed us all, smirking when we all met his gaze a bit fearfully. I heard Edward groan softly and I squeezed his hand, which was laced with mine under the table. He turned to me and smiled crookedly before kissing me soundly. I blushed and saw that all the Cullen kids were watching with identical knowing smiles. Except from Emmett.

_He _was watching the exchange, amused by us. He winked at me and then began to sing.

'Eddie and Bella sittin' in a tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G!'

My face flamed and I dropped my head so my forehead rested on the table, my hair covering the parts of my red face that wasn't hidden by the table. I could literally hear Edward fuming, and when I heard a sharp slap I grinned into the table. I looked up and wasn't surprised by what I saw. Emmett was rubbing the back of his head with a disgruntled expression, while Rosalie was cradling her hand looking proud of herself. Her ice blue eyes swept over the table, and when our eyes met, she winked.

_Rosalie, _beauty queen extraordinaire, _winked at me!_

It surprised me so much that I openly gawked at her, my mouth wide open and my eyes popping out. She watched me with a bemused expression and laughed, the tinkling tones echoing in the vast dining room.

'Close your mouth before you catch flies.' She giggled softly.

I closed my mouth with an audible snap and smiled weakly at her. She beamed back and leaned onto Emmett, resting her head on his beefy shoulder. He then grinned devilishly and jumped up from his seat, making Rose fall to the ground with a thump. Everyone at the table took an intake of breath in as one, knowing that the outcome won't be pretty.

Rose scrambled to her feet, her once sky blue eyes a dark navy with anger. She crouched down and was about to tackle him when Esme and Carlisle walked in, their arms ladled with food. She straightened herself out and blushed lightly before sitting back in her seat. When thew food was safe on the table, Esme went to get the plates and cutlery while Carlisle settled himself at the head of the table. He smiled warmly at everyone and then frowned at what he saw. So did I.

Alice was talking animatedly to Jasper, who looked bored out his brains. He then shouted at Alice, using some curse words that even Charlie had never used. Alice then screeched at him, her high pitched voice sending tremors down everyone's spines. That started the argument, both of them screaming nonsense at each other. Rose was whisper - yelling ferociously at Emmett while punching him at every place she could. Emmett was smirking cockily at her, silently daring her to carry on… And she did. Me and Edward were the only ones that weren't arguing.

Carlisle sighed tiredly and turned to face us, bluntly ignoring his other children. He smiled softly at us and then glanced towards the kitchen, where Esme was still busy in. He turned back to the table, his eyes narrowing at his squabbling children.

'ENOUGH!' He shouted, and the noise stopped immediately, all heads turned to meet his angry gaze. The silence was _too _quiet from all the noise, and the lack of sound made my ears ring.

'_Never _in all my life, have I been so embarrassed at my children! You are all squabbling like toddlers… And to make it worse we have a guest in the house!' By this point everyone was looking at me, making me shrink into my seat. Everyone muttered an apology and looked down at the table in shame until Esme came in with the plates.

She set them down with the knives and forks with a grace only the Cullen's and Hale's have, and sat opposite Carlisle at the other end of the table. She tutted **(Is that even a word?)** at them all and smirked before announcing that they could help themselves. And what I saw took my breath away.

All of them scrambled to the metal trays in the middle of the table, but Emmett got there first. He lifted the lids off all six trays. It was a feast to be remembered. Each tray held something different; the first had mash potato, the second a whole chicken; the third had thick, juicy slices of beef that would make any chefs heart break, the fourth had roast potatoes and Yorkshire Puddings, the fifth had a variety of vegetables and finally the last one had slices of apple pie.

I stared doubtfully at the food that everyone was piling on their plates, wondering how it was possible to eat all that. Edward sat back with his food on his plate and looked over at me, smiling. He saw how I observed the food and he relieved me of my curiosity.

'The food will be all gone by morning. How could it not, when we have Emmett in the house?' he whispered teasingly.

I smiled tightly at him and he smiled back, taking my still empty plate from in front of me and filling it up himself, putting a large portions of all the trays onto it. He then took the ladle which held the gravy and pored it on, the thick brown substance covering most the food. He put it back in front of me and smiled encouragingly, wanting me to eat. I took a deep, shaky breath and picked up the fork, but still not eating. Emmett, being the idiot he is, took that moment to butt in.

'Is Bella anorexic or something? I've _never _seen her eat since she came here.' He laughed.

Everyone shot daggers at him, silently daring him to be any more stupid. Edward growled softly, and Rose's hand was twitching with the need to slap him. I looked through my lashes at Emmett, making sure he was looking at me, which he was.

Good.

I took my fork, and plunged it into my mash, getting as much as I could before stuffing it all in my face, never breaking eye contact with him. Everyone was staring wide eyed at the two of us, shocked.

And I knew why they were shocked.

They were shocked because what Emmett had said was true. I hadn't eaten in such a long time, blatantly ignoring the food Esme so kindly cooked for me. And here I was, stuffing a forkful of mash into my mouth.

A bit bi polar don't you think?

I shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze, and took slowly paced another helping of mash in my mouth and sighed blissfully. I'd almost forgotten what food tasted like, I hadn't eaten for that long. The flavours exploded in my mouth, forcing me to stab some broccoli and put that in my mouth too.

And that started it. I ate and ate, eating more than I ever had. Everyone snapped out of their daze somewhere in my food heaven and had chuckled nervously and started to eat too. I didn't pay attention to the conversation going on around me, the only thing I was focused on was my food.

And pretty soon, all the food was gone. Between me and Emmett, I'd say we ate at least half the food on that table. After that first plate I had two more, both piled with food. Emmett ate five platefuls. And then there was the dessert. When the food was gone, Esme brought in the most heavenly ice cream I had ever tasted and we all had apple pie and ice cream. I had two slices. Emmett had three.

I glanced at the bedside clock, _9:57._ It was a little over two hours ago that I had pigged out at the table. In front of the Cullen's. In front of the Hale's.

_In front of Edward._

My cheeks burned at the thought and I buried my head into Edward's pillow. I groaned loudly and scolded myself. Stupid Bella, embarrassing herself in front of everyone, as always.

I lifted my head at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and waited for them to pass… But they didn't. It was deadly silent for a minute before Edward opened the door slowly and slipped in, closing the door softly. He grinned crookedly at me and dropped himself on the bed heavily, making the bed groan in protest. I scrambled into his lap and rested my back against his chest and sighed, perfectly content on sitting there forever.

Edward played with my hair for awhile before chuckling, his chest vibrating from the sound. I leaned back and looked at him, eyeing his wide smirk fearfully. I locked gazes with him and silently quirked an eyebrow at him.

'So… You must have ate nearly as much as Emmett.' He laughed.

I scowled and blushed deeply, punching his chest lightly. He only laughed harder, making my scowl deepen and my anger rise.

'OW!' He shouted, cradling his arm carefully. 'What did you do that for?'

I chuckled lightly and smiled sickeningly sweetly up at him. 'I punched you because you were being annoying.' I stated.

He glared playfully. 'Why couldn't you have just took a less violent approach at getting me to stop? Like, I don't know, _asking?'_

I shrugged and grinned, and before he could say anything else I crushed my lips to his, effectively silencing him.

**So, you have Emmett being a dork, Rose getting pushed, Alice and Jasper arguing, Esme cooking, a very embarrassed Carlisle, an annoying Edward and an anorexic/fat pig Bella all wrapped up conveniently in one chapter! Yeah, so get back to me whether you liked the idea of that new story, and I'll start it. Because, as I said, the idea had been floating around in my head for a long time and it finally got the better of me.**

**SEE YOU! AND REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY FIND YOU AND CHOP YOUR FINGERS OFF!!!!!!**

**Au revoir, Jess the Weird. **


	31. Swing On The Swings

**Hey! MY NEW STORY "SUCH A PRETTY LITTLE GIRL" HAS BEEN POSTED AND I WANT ALL OF YOU TO REVIEW! Yeah I had to do it in capitals or else not all you readers will read it will you? Yes I know what goes throught your minds, you think this s all gibberish and you skip this bold writing that I type up to tell you important info on what happens in my life. Oh well… Here's the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Okay, have you **_**seen **_**this? There's a freaky old man on the TV holding a giant tarantula. He is just stupid… HE COULD DIE!**

**Fleur: So? It's not like it's real… I mean, it's on TV for crying out loud!**

**Me: BUT ALL OF THIS IS TRUE! EVERYTHING ON THE TV IS TRUE!**

**Fleur: Really?**

**Emmett: Yeah really?**

**Alice: When did you get into this conversation?**

**Emmett: When did **_**you?**_

**Alice: Good comeback, you've really got it down now. And I only just came into this conversation. And Jess! Don't make me go all psycho bitch on you… Tell the truth, this **_**is **_**on TV after all!**

**Emmett: Is it really?**

**Me: Uh huh. I don't own Twilight because if I did then Alice would open a can of whoop ass on me.**

Edward POV

It has been two weeks since the dinner incident, and Bella is steadily getting better. She eats with the rest of us and now she has gained enough weight so that her ribs aren't so pronounced. Her hair has more of a sheen now she washes regularly and her bruises have all but vanished. She has more colour to her skin now and her eyes gleam with a happiness that had returned after so many years.

Rose still hasn't spoken to Emmett because of him pushing her over, and she takes great pleasure out of his pleading. She just smirks smugly and turns her head away, Emmett has even been reduced to falling to his knees and pleaded and begged for over an hour. Alice avoids talking about clothes around Jasper, as that was what their argument was about; her obsession with clothes. He has took all six of her bank cards and took all her money from her emergency safe. Now she has been ghosting around the house for the last week mourning over the death of her credit cards, which Emmett had cut in half under the orders of Jasper.

And lately she hasn't spoken to anyone except from Bella and Rose.

Bella is currently laid on her stomach on my bed with her feet in the air, flicking through a teen magazine, which she had never done in her life. She has been making faces at some of the pages, probably something that she deemed ridiculous and unneeded. I smiled fondly at her, from where I was sat on the floor, sorting through my CDs. Mom seemed to think I had too many and needed to get rid of some of them. I didn't think so; and neither did Bella, so I didn't know what the problem was. It's not like she comes in here that much.

'What time is it?' Bella asked sweetly.

'Uh… two twenty five… Why?'

'I don't know, just asking.'

''Kay.'

She went back to reading, clicking her tongue at something overly expensive. She eventually threw the magazine across the room, making it hit the wall forcefully, dropping to the floor with a papery thud. She sighed and flipped over onto her back, staring at the white wash ceiling with a bored expression. She then twisted over again and faced me, her chin propped up in her hands.

'I thought you loved all your CDs.' She said.

'I do, but Esme wants me to get rid of them.' I replied distractedly, searching through my precious CDs carefully.

'But you listen to all of them, it's not like you don't use them.'

'That's what I said. But she said that I can't possibly use them all and that most of them have got to be years old.'

'But the oldies are the best!'

'That's what dad said.'

She nodded and grinned, slipping off the bed and crawling towards me. When she was at my side she gripped my face gently, her thumbs tracing circles on my cheeks. My eyes closed on their own accord as I felt her soft lips touch mine. Our lips moved together in sync, moulding together perfectly. She then laughed breathlessly against my lips and pulled away, leaving me to open my eyes to look at her in a dazed fashion. She giggled again and grabbed my hand, pulling us both up to our feet.

'Come on, let's go see if we can win an argument with your mother.'

*~*~*~*~*~*

We won, after three hours of reasoning with her. Carlisle watched the exchange with an amused expression, until she turned on him and told him to sort out his book collection. Alice smirked at them all and sauntered past, somehow thinking that she could get away with not getting rid of something. She was wrong.

'Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! You can get that skinny butt of yours upstairs and sort out your clothes!'

The look on Alice's face was priceless. A real Kodak moment. 'But Mom!'

'No buts! Grab Jasper and tell him to get some of his stuff too!'

Alice mumbled and grumbled a but more and then grabbed Jasper, who had just walked out the kitchen with a sausage roll in hand, roughly by the forearm and dragged him up the stairs. Esme then turned to us and smiled welcomingly.

'Why don't you two go for a walk while we get all this sorted for the charity shop?' She asked.

We both nodded and hugged her before walking out the house as fast as we could. When we escaped we turned to each other and laughed. Bella smiled brightly and gripped my hand in hers, leading us to the park. We walked slowly and just chatted about any meaningless thing that came to mind, we'd had enough of all the drama and wanted to relax.

We walked through the metal gate to the park and sat on the wooden bench, hands still clasped tightly together. Small children ran around us as they laughed and cheered, shouted and played. Bella sighed and watched them with a sullen expression. I scooted closer to her and pulled her to me, wrapping my arm around her waist. She settled her head on my shoulder and let out another heaving sigh.

'I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't run away from you.' She whispered suddenly.

I sighed and rested my cheek on her hair, my forehead crinkling slightly at the thought of that day. 'Just… Just don't think about it okay? Just forget about it and drop it, we can't change what happened.'

'But it's all my fault… If I hadn't have run away, then Casper might still be alive now. I killed him because I am so stupid.' She whispered angrily.

'Bella! You. Did. Not. Kill. Him! I am not telling you this again. You didn't kill him, your father did, so stop taking the blame for everything!'

She didn't say anything else and we sat in silence, watching the kids slide down the slide and swing on the swings until we saw Jasper and Rose in the distance, hand in hand.

**NEW STORY POSTED! That's the last time I'm reminding you all! It's seven in the morning here in the UK so I'm gonna go get ready for school!**


	32. Every Rose Has It's Thorns, And Secrets

**Hey folks, guess what? I'm on TWITTER! I know right, how unbelievable is that? My username is indeed JesstheWeird, and know I can have people follow me on Twitter! But, I don't really understand it all so if someone could help me then great. AND I AM SO SORRY FOR GIVING YOU THAT HUGE CLIFFIE, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!**

**Disclaimer: Jazz: Oh my goody goshness… I know what happens after the cliff hanger!**

**Rabid fan girls/boys: TELL US!**

**Me: Jazz! Did you really have to do that? Now all these crazy people will be after me, even popping up out of my broken toilet!**

**Jazz: Sor-Wait. You're toilet is broken?**

**Me: *Nods* My 'lil brother broke it today with the soap dish and now it's got a massive hole in it. We all have to pee in a bucket because of that idiot!**

**(LOL! That actually happened, it's like living in a war zone in my house!)**

**And now that I've finished with my rant, I will tell you all that I don't own Twilight.**

Edward POV

My mind was going into overdrive. Rose and Jasper? Holding hands? _Alone?_ Confusion and suspicion engulfed me as we watched the pair, their linked hands swinging slightly as they laughed and joked with each other. What happened to Alice and Emmett? I was beyond confused at this point, and I could tell Bella was as well. She was pouting slightly and her brows were drawn together, appearing deep in thought. I nudged her gently in her now unburied ribs and tugged her arm, pulling her with me to the blonde duo across the field.

They both spotted us when we were about twenty feet away from them, and smiled widely at us, motioning us over. They waved us over and I removed my grip on Bella's arm, holding her hand instead. I blinked at them and then scowled.

'What are you doing?' I asked bluntly, ignoring the way their jaws slackened and their mouths opened.

'What are you-OH! You think… You actually think…' Rosalie gasped in between loud shrieks of laughter. She wiped away a tear and chuckled again. 'You are so stupid Edward. Me and jasper aren't _cheating _on Em and Alice, we're having a brother-sister bonding session! How could you even think that? That would be incest! Oh my God…' She trailed off and laughed again, bending down and clutching at her stomach. Jasper was rolling around on the grass he was laughing so hard.

'We're twins remember?' Jasper piped up from the ground, still shaking with mirth.

'Oh… Well, our mistake-come on Edward.' Bella mumbled quietly, blushing hotly. She tugged at my hand, and I stumbled after her past Rose and Jasper towards the gates.

But before we could get there light footsteps sounded and a small and slightly tanned hand gripped my wrist tightly, making us both come to a stop. A small laugh could be heard behind us, and we both turned to the source.

Rose stood there, in all her blonde haired blue eyed glory. Her cheeks were flushed with rare happiness, and she held my wrist with sturdy strength so I couldn't pull away. She laughed again while shaking her head lovingly, her blonde curls bouncing around her head. She grinned to show off her perfect pearly white teeth, her glistening pink lips enough to make any model jealous. Jasper stood slightly behind her, his grin almost identical to her sisters. His clothes were ruffled and his golden hair had grass and leaves in from his encounter with the floor. His sky blue eye sparkled happily and a few freckles showed on his rosy cheeks in the sunlight.

I blinked at them, as did Bella. Rose's eyes crinkled up, as if she was fighting not to burst into laughter again. She looked at me with carefree eyes, and then dragged her eyes to Bella. And what I saw in her eyes then cracked my soul.

The bright blue of her eyes turned navy and sparkled with tears. Her now darkened eyes held regret and heartbreaking pain. But there was something else… Determination? Yes, that was it. Determination stood out amongst the pain, making her look like a soldier ready for war. She drank in Bella's stature, her eyes lingering on her left foot that made her limp slightly. Rose sniffed, and then smiled brightly… But it wasn't fooling anyone. Jasper patted her shoulder comfortingly, and Rose, forever unpredictable, pulled him into a tight hug.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement.

She let him go after several minutes and took a deep shuddering breath. She unlatched my hand from Bella's and smiled again, purring her own hand into Bella's. Bella stared on incredulously, probably thinking about how cold Rose had been to her, and how she was treating her now.

Like a long lost friend.

She blinked several times, waiting for Rose to pull away and glare evilly at her. But it never came. She just chuckled under her breath and squeezed Bella's hand before turning back to us boys with the same determination in her eyes.

'Me and Bella are going for a walk. We might be gone for a while, so don't wait up.' She said strongly. She then turned on her heel with her head in the air with a still confused Bella in tow.

I turned to Jasper, who was watching the retreating girls with a sullen expression. 'What's going on?'

He smiled sadly and sighed. 'Rose is going to tell Bella.'

He didn't need to say anymore. I knew what he meant. And that meant when Bella came home she wouldn't be in the same good mood she was in this morning.

Bella POV

Rose dragged me along the streets, her expensive blood red stilettos contrasting with the dull hiking boots of the other Forks residents. The clicked on the pavement, splashing lightly into the puddles that shined in the dull sunlight that was rarely seen in this dismal town. She held my hand tightly, as if fearing that if she let go she might be swept up in the wind. Her eyes were dark as we shuffled along the wet pavement, heading towards an abandoned warehouse.

Once in front of the rundown building, Rose lifted her foot and kicked at the rotting wooden door, making it fall to the ground with a hollow thump. Several insects crawled out the door, but neither of us flinched. I'd seen worse.

And apparently, so had Rose.

She let go of my hand and motioned for me to follow her. She stepped over the door that was still leaking bugs and strode confidently through the eerily silent, pitch black warehouse. Her heels clicked on the stone ground, echoing around the empty room. I heard a flick, and then the room was filled with a bright light, which made me cover my eyes with my arm and hiss softly.

Rose chuckled and dragged me along, wary of my blinded state. I finally gained the courage to remove my arm from my face and open my eyes, and what I saw made me gasp.

There were no machines as I had expected. Everything was grey. Painted walls: Grey. Stone floor: Grey. Dusty sheets covering unknown objects: Probably once white, but now grey with a thick layer of dust. Cobwebs hung in the corners of the room, large spiders settled their beady eyes on us with disinterest. I saw rat droppings, showing that they had been residing here for years.

Brown boxes stood out from the backdrop grey. They were strewn around the large room, coloured lightly from the dust. Rose sat on one, for once not caring if her clothes got ruined. Dust was unsettled from her movement, and they flew to the air, making the air around Rose become clogged with the stuff.

I sat on the one opposite her, more dust joining the growing cloud. Rose waved her hand in the air, making the dust clear as they zoomed off in different directions. I took a shaky breath and watched her with tired eyes, feeling fatigued.

She closed her eyes, running a hand through her perfectly styled hair. She sighed softly and opened them again, her forehead wrinkling as she watched me intently. Her dark eyes darted around the room, making sure we were alone. When she was satisfied, she sat back down on the dirty crate and closed her eyes again. She took a deep, strangled breath, and finally spoke.

'I'm sorry Bella.' She whispered forlornly. 'So, so sorry for being such a bitch to you… But you have to understand! I was trying to protect myself and my family, I wanted to keep them safe.

'But… You and I, Bella. We aren't as different as you think. Your dad… Well he was a sick fuck, but something like that's happened to me too. (LOL, I burst out laughing when I typed "He's a sick fuck." LMAO I'll be laughing about that for days!) And I-I want to tell you, so we can both be friends and understand each other.'

I just blinked at her. Seriously?! Was this just a sick joke? Probably. I was just waiting for her to grin and laugh and say that she couldn't believe that I bought it. I watched her with an apprehensive expression, observing that her face was scrunched up with pain and she was hunched over slightly, her eyes still closed. And all these facts made me change my mind. Her pain was genuine, I could tell because I had seen that exact pain in my own posture every single day when I was still living with Charlie.

She choked back some sobs, and continued. 'I was born into a wealthy family, with Jasper as my twin, as you know. We were widely known because my father, John Hale, was the owner of the biggest bank in town. My mother was the typical rich housewife… Well, you couldn't even call her that. She hired a maid to clean the huge mansion we owned and to keep an eye on Jasper and I while she gallivanted off to lavish parties and tea parties with other posh women.

'Dad was good friends with the doctor, Carlisle, and we often went to his house. Jasper eventually started dating Alice, who as you know are still going strong. Emmett wasn't with them yet.

'I met Royce King when I was fourteen, and was instantly taken by his charm. Quite the gentleman when he wanted to be.' She chuckled humourlessly. 'But… When he was with all his friends… It was a whole different story. He would come to me drunk, often slapping me a few times in a drunken rage. But never, _never _would I of ever expected him to do what he did.'

She let her sobs out now, stopping her story to let out anguished cries. She took deep breaths, muttered encouraging words to herself, and got herself under control. 'I was fifteen when it happened. One night Jasper was at Alice's house and my parents were already asleep. At ten o'clock I heard screams in their bedroom so I ran up there, wanting to save them. It was R-Royce and h-he had a kn-knife in his hand. He'd k-killed my mom and d-dad.'

She was whispering now, her voice hoarse. 'He lunged at me and sneered in my face, saying he was going to get what he deserved. I knew what he meant… he wanted t-to rape me. I'd never let him touch me before, wanting to wait until I was ready… but he was drunk. He pushed me into my room, a hand over my mouth and the knife pressed to my throat. He pushed me down on the bed and told me that if-if I screamed th-then he'd kill me. I couldn't stop him Bella!'

Her teary eyes were beseeching as she looked me in he eye, begging me to believe. 'He was too strong Bella, and he was drunk, which made him three times more dangerous than usual. When he was done… He just left me there, half naked and nearly dead from all the cuts I had from when I made a noise.

'I don't know how long I was there for… It could have been days for all I knew, but eventually Jasper came home and saw me. He immediately took out his cell (Mobile for all my fellow British folk!) and rang the police and Carlisle. Royce was found dead in an alleyway near our home, having sliced his neck. Carlisle took us in… But it took me a long time to trust any man, even Emmett when he came along as a runaway six months later. But I got there, and I got Emmett, and now I'm as happy as I'm ever going to get.'

She finished her story and I was left heartbroken. 'Oh Rose…' I whispered.

I carefully got up from my box and hugged her gently, rubbing her back with soothing circles. She hugged me back fiercely, both of us choking on our sobs. Eventually we both stopped our crying and sniffed, breaking apart and smiling weakly at each other.

'Well, I think we should get back to our men now.' I chuckled weakly.

She grinned, wiping the tear tracks off her face. 'Yeah, let's go.'

She held out her arm for me and I took it, our arms linked as we slowly walked back to the Cullen's white mansion.

**Yeah, in the disclaimer it said that my toilet broke today, but it was actually three days ago because it took me ages to get this chapter right. Eventually Jazz (My Beta) helped me out with the whole "Rose's Past" thing so…**

**THANKS JAZZ!**

**I love you all loads so REVIEW!**

**(_And _read my newest story _Such a Pretty Little Girl_)**


	33. Back to School

**Hi! I'm now starting a Q&A thing, as I told people on my other story; so if you want when you review you can ask a question, 'K? AND FUCKING HELL, I'VE BEEN ILL! My mum thought I had piggy flu so she gave me six doses of chlorophyll, and later on my ribs started to ache and I couldn't breathe so my mum had to call an ambulance and when the paramedic came he said that I had an allergic reaction to the chlorophyll and then I was being sick all night and I couldn't eat anything, it made me sad. So, I missed two days of school and I've been in bed 24/7. So peeps, it makes me so sad to tell you that when I was ill I could only eat soup and only drink water! All of you should be thankful I'm doing this, I had laid on my death-bed and I still wrote, well… On Such a Pretty Little Girl I did! I'm so loyal to you all!**

**Life Sucks.**

**So, personal problems aside, here's the Disclaimer!: Me: I'm. So. Bored. All I was stuck in my room with nothing but my laptop and a mug of water to keep me company, while everyone else got to go to school! (Yes, I'm actually saying that I missed school; you would too if you've done nothing but lay in a bed for two days! I missed all my friends! *Sniffle*)**

**Mum: JESS! You need to take your tammiflu!**

**Me: NOOOOO!**

**Mum: YES! Now open up, here comes the chew-chew train! Chuga-chuga-chuga-chuga, choo choo!**

**Me: Mum, just stop that… You _are _on a disclaimer!**

**Mum: I am? *Straightens out her clothes and hair anxiously***

**Jess: Yes, you are mother. Now, for all you lovely readers, I do not - I repeat! - do _not _own Twilight.**

Edward POV

It's been roughly two weeks since Rose told Bella her about her past, and now their new found friendship has blossomed. They discussed everything and anything; Rose sharing her knowledge of cars and Bella her books. They are now even closer than Alice and Bella, which was a pretty strong relationship.

Rose and Bella complete each other. Rose gives advice as how to move on from her past and Bella goes shopping willingly with her, something she would never do with Alice.

The news of Charlie and Renee Swan's disappearance has been broadcasted, and every time it showed either me or Rose would usher Bella out the room before she broke down. It was getting harder and harder though, because the whole of America - and Europe - were frantically searching for them. When on the rare times that Bella would see it by herself, she would sit and stare into space, her eyes welled with unused tears until someone found her.

Bella and Rose told each other their life stories, and when it was Bella's turn it took several days for her to be back to normal. They both supported each other in every way possible, Rose even went against our father when he casually mentioned that he wanted Bella to go see a psychiatrist.

But their joint refusals didn't work, and dad booked her in to see Dr Snow for tomorrow. They had another argument with our parents about school. Carlisle and Esme think that it's about time Bella went back, seems as though everything has settled down. They insist that it will make things feel more normal. Bella, being Bella, refused. But I could see her point with this one. All the stares and whispers that will start with her return would smother her.

But again, her pleas fell on deaf ears, and that resulted with today, with Alice getting Bella ready for her "Grand Entrance". Bella could now wear short sleeved tops, as all of her bruises have healed. The only things that show now are the scars that cover every inch of her body.

She had been sleeping in my bed with me since she came here, as she felt safer in my arms. Mom had given her a room but she ignored it, fearing the dark nightmares that hovered at the fringes of her life. She's steadily getting healthier; her ribs no longer bulge out of her skin and she has gained back the perfect curves that make her look twice as beautiful as normal.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Emmett punching me playfully in the arm. I grinned at him sheepishly, and settled back to watch the stairs to wait for Bella. Everyone was ready and waiting but all of us are being held up by Alice's clothing schemes.

"Hurry up Alice! You're going to be late!" Mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. **(I'm gonna start using " " now because some people have been complaining, OK?)**

"We're ready!" Came Alice's faint reply.

There was some mumbled protests from Bella, and then there she was, slowly making her way down the stairs while muttering to herself darkly. She was wearing light makeup, just mascara and lip gloss. She had a black and navy chequered t-shirt on and black skinny jeans that hugged her legs tightly, like a second skin.

And they left barely anything to the imagination. **(Having lusty thoughts there, Eddie my boy? *Laughs manically*)**

I might have to beat off some boys today. From the looks of Emmett, he was thinking the same thing. He and Bella had grown close, and now Emmett thought of her as another little sister.

The outfit was accompanied with simple black ballet flats and a blue and black jewelled bracelet. Strewn over her arm was a thin black cardigan, which I knew wouldn't keep her warm or dry in the rain that was pounding down. I shot Alice a disapproving look, but she just shrugged and smiled before skipping over to me to whisper in my ear.

"At least you have a reason to keep her closer to you. To trade body heat, you know?" With that, she winked and danced towards Jasper, who smiled and took her hand.

I smiled crookedly at Bella and strode over to her. I put my hands at her waist and captured her lips with mine. She made a noise of surprise before trailing her hands up my chest and shoulders, tangling her fingers into my hair. I pulled her closer and was just about to kiss her again when…

"Stop making out and get in the car!" Emmett laughed. I cursed softly under my breath, making Bella laugh breathlessly.

Bella hurriedly yanked her cardi on, fumbling in her haste. We all shouted our goodbyes before running to the garage. I helped Bella into the Volvo and then ran to my side, throwing myself in before speeding off at a very illegal speed. Bella was gripping the edges of her seat tightly, her knuckles white and her face horror struck. She caught me looking at her and her jaw dropped, making her look gormless.

"Watch the road!" She screamed. "We're going to crash!"

I rolled my eyes at her hysteria but slowed down, turning so I was watching the traffic. She gave a sigh of relief and loosened her hold of the seat, but still didn't let go. I shook my head amusedly and parked smoothly into the space next to Emmett's jeep.

Bella climbed out before I could open the door for her, and I narrowed my eyes at her. She just smiled sweetly, but it didn't last long. She bit her lip when she saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing previously to stare at her. She blushed and looked down, her teeth nearly ripping the skin of her lip she was biting it so hard.

I took her chin in my hand, forcing her to look at me. Tears sparkled in her eyes as the whisperings started. One tear slid out and down her cheek so I took one hand and cupped her cheek, brushing the tear away with the pad of my thumb. She smiled wearily at me, sniffing softly. My other hand took her other cheek and I leaned in, kissing her sweetly, pouring in all my love for her. She traced my forearms gently, sending tingles around me that shivered my spine.

I broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at her before wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. People were full out staring now, bug-eyed and slack jawed. Mike Newton had even dropped his books onto the wet tarmac in his astonishment and fury. I rolled my eyes and got both of our backpacks, slinging them both over my shoulder with ease. The others had already left, sick of our kissing.

I held Bella tighter to me as we began to walk. She was shaking all over, her face deathly pale as her eyes skimmed over the still ogling pupils. The bells rang, making most of them jump with surprise. I chuckled and led Bella into school, checking her timetable to see which lessons I had with her.

"You only have two lessons without me. Calcus **(Is that how you spell it?) **and Spanish." I verified. I saw her less than encouraged expression so I carried on. "But Alice has Calcus with you, so only one lesson is left where you're without one of the family."

She nodded and smiled uncertainly. I held her impossibly closer to me in silent support and walked confidently through the halls, glaring at anyone who stared too long.

We caught up with Alice at the door of our home room and she simply rolled her eyes at how close we were to each other. In retaliation Bella snuggled ever closer to me, her cheek resting on my chest. Alice giggled and shook her head fondly before skipping joyfully into the classroom.

I felt Bella take a deep breath and nod. She drew away from me slightly, but then leaned into my side. We slowly walked into the room, and when we did all noise stopped. Every head turned our way. Most stared with wide eyes. Others turned to their neighbours and whispered behind their hands. A couple even sneered in our direction.

"It's okay Bella." I whispered quietly, my thumb tracing small circles at her hip.

I didn't get a reply. I led her to an empty desks and unceremoniously dumped our bags on the floor. I sat and turned anxiously to Bella. She was slumped over at the desk, her arms clutching her stomach and her dark hair hiding her face from me. I scooted closer to her and leaned forward until my mouth was mere inches away from her ear.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked nervously. Was she going to be able to survive today? Alice watched from her place across the room, her face etched with concern for her friend.

There was a pregnant pause, during which Bella was gasping for breath. "Yes."

"Don't lie, Bella. We both know that's not true." I whispered sincerely. People were still watching us, even the teacher had stopped talking about new after school clubs to watch the exchange.

"I'm… Okay. I'll be fine in a minute, Edward. Stop worrying." She rasped. I stared at her doubtfully for a moment before nodding.

The teacher started to talk again and I kept careful watch on Bella. Her grip on her stomach had softened and her breathing had lightened, her skin gaining back some of it's colour. By the time we were excused to go to lesson, she looked like she did this morning: not necessarily healthy but on her way there.

Alice hugged Bella and waved to me before making her way to her own class. We went in the opposite direction, towards English. I walked speedily to avoid as many as the stares as possible for Bella.

We made it to class without event and found that we were the first ones there, even the teacher wasn't inside. We made our way to the back of the room and sighed when we sat down. I turned to her and smiled crookedly.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

Her forehead screwed up and she frowned slightly. "Okay, but I feel really uncomfortable under all the stares and whispers."

I nodded understandably. "They'll stop soon enough. Don't worry about it."

She smiled sweetly and chastely kissed my lips, sending tingles through them. She giggled and I rolled my eyes mockingly, watching as the door slowly opened to reveal Miss Evans with a large box in her arms.

She dumped them heavily onto her desk and smiled half heartedly at us before ducking under her desk, rummaging through her messenger bag. I sighed and rubbed my face with my hands, fighting the weariness that was threatening to overthrow me.

The rest of the morning past by uneventfully. It was all the same. Stares, whispers and dirty looks were thrown Bella's way and I glared at anyone I could. At lunch we entered the cafeteria, and once again all conversations ceased to exist as everyone turned their heads our way. I sighed wearily and grabbed two trays, filling both up with hamburgers, fries and milkshakes.

Bella glared at the food and then at me, silently telling me that she wasn't going to eat it. I narrowed my eyes sternly at her and paid for them, ignoring Bella's protests. I led her to where our family was and pulled out the chair for her, making her blush hotly. This made Emmett laugh, which made Rose slap him on the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

He rubbed the tender spot and scowled at his girlfriend, who grinned smugly back at him. Alice, Jasper and Bella were stifling their snickers and I rolled my eyes and sat down at the seat next to Bella.

"How's it been, Bella?" Rose asked softly.

Bella shrugged, picking up a chip and eating it. "Okay I suppose. Not nearly as bad I thought it would be… But still humiliating."

Rosalie nodded knowingly while Emmett rubbed her back tenderly. "I know how you feel. They'll stop soon, just keep your head held high and don't take any shit from anyone."

"Yeah!" Alice grinned. "We both have Calcus next anyways, so eat up!"

"Yeah Bella. Don't make me label you as an anorexic again!" Emmett guffawed.

Bella scowled at him, but still picked up the greasy hamburger and took a large bite out of it. Me and Jasper just rolled our eyes at Emmett's antics and carried on eating.

Playful banter continued for a few more minutes before a slightly nervous looking girl approached us. With close inspection I recognised her as Angela Weber, who now dated Ben Cheney. She smiled shyly at us all and turned her dark brown eyes to Bella.

"Um, well… I-I'm sorry about all you've been through, Bella. If I'd have known…" She paused and took a deep breath. "Just… Sorry."

Bella's eyes watered and I pulled her closer to my side. "Th-thank you." She whispered hoarsely.

"It's OK." Angela whispered before scurrying back to the table she shared with her friends.

I turned to her and smiled gently. "She's a nice girl."

Bella nodded and a tear escaped it's barrier, slipping down her pale cheek. I wiped it away and kissed her softly. I stood and took my empty tray and Bella's half full tray to the garbage can **(OMG, I am getting **_**so **_**American. Jazz won't be happy!) **and threw them away, wincing as the bell rang obnoxiously.

I hardly had time to wave Bella goodbye before Emmett dragged me off to our next lesson. I glared at him but he just grinned and shook his head. I sighed, hoping Bella would be okay without me.

**Hi again! Sorry for the delay, this chapter got me pretty stumped!**

**Is it possible for one of you readers to nominate me for an award? I really really want to try for one, but I don't know how to enter myself in.**

**Remember, Q&A if you want!**


	34. Mike Newton

**I SAW NEW MOON! As I told my Such A Pretty Little Girl readers, I thought it was amazing. I told them the lines I liked the best, as well! AND THE MUSIC…! It really makes me and my friend Jasmine laugh; because every time a bit of music plays something is supposed to happen.**

**Like in Twilight when pretty music is playing Edward is supposed to be glittering, and in New Moon when the music goes **_**DUUUUUUUM DUM **_**Jasper plays with Bella's emotions, and I will show you an example of this in the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: *I'm tied to a wooden chair in the middle of a pitch black room with a single spotlight on me***

**Me: I will **_**never **_**say it!**

***Emmett cracks his knuckles* **

**Emmett: Say it.**

***I gulp* **

**Me: **_**NEVER! **_***Cackles madly***

**Jasper: Say it!**

**Me: NO!**

***Music starts up…**

*****_**DUM DUUUUUUN DUM DUMBA DUMMMMMM!***_

**Me: Okay, okay, I'll say it! I don't own Twilight!**

**Haaaaaaa that's basically what happens!**

_This chapter is dedicated to x0xfantasyxxdreamerx0x because she told me how to spell calculus! You go girl!… Or boy - but I'm pretty sure you're a girl!_

Bella POV

Alice grabbed my hand and led me through the crowded corridors, chatting amiably all the way. I wasn't paying the strictest attention, too busy wishing that I could go back to Edward. She opened the door to our history class dramatically, making the door bang against the wall loudly. I squealed and shuddered with fright - the sound reminding me of when Charlie was in one of his drunken fits.

Alice turned to me, her wide brown eyes apologetic. "I am _so _sorry Bella! I completely forgot, with you getting better 'nd all. Please forgive me Bella!"

She wrapped her skinny arms around me, encasing me in a tight hug. She was mumbling _sorry _over and over into my shirt. She was creating quite a display for the kids in the classroom. I rubbed circles into her bony back, feeling her spine under the thin layers of shirt and skin. Her spiky black hair tickled my chin and I laughed feebly.

She looked up, her beautiful eyes sparkling with tears, makeup smeared under her eyes. I smiled down at her and gently unwound her arms from my torso. "It's okay, Alice. _I _honestly thought I was getting better too. Maybe there're just some things that time can't erase."

The bell rang, signalling that we were late, but none of us seemed to notice. She narrowed her eyes at me, her face a mask of disappointment. "Shush that talk! You can beat this! You can't let Charlie get the better of you - it's what he wants! Now I'll tell you what you're going to do. You are going to march right in to that room with your head held high and you're not going to think about Charlie or Renee. You're going to think about Edward, and how you're going to give him a massive snog as soon as you see him… okay?"

I nodded quickly, not daring to contradict the angry little pixie. I scurried hurriedly into the room, ignoring the teachers disapproving glare. I took my original seat in the far back corner of the room, but this time Alice sat in the empty seat next to me. All the students around us were whispering to each other, their hands covering their mouths in a feeble attempt to be unnoticed by the lecturing teacher. They were all stealing glances at Alice and I - more particularly me.

I blushed and ducked my head into my book. I felt Alice lean to me, and I felt her hot breath against my ear. "Don't worry, Bella. Just think about Edward, your handsome hunka-chunka-piece-of-meat of a boyfriend." She whispered dramatically.

If possible my cheeks heated even more, and I lifted my head to glare half heartedly at her. She laughed loudly, her tinkling laugh silencing the whole room. Her laugh was long and proud, and she hadn't even realized everyone had gone silent until Mr Travis **(LOL!)** cleared his throat pointedly. She stopped immediately and looked around the room like a deer in headlights, causing everyone to laugh. Even the teacher's mouth twitched.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She whispered as she ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. I giggled under my breath. Who knew Alice could be this quiet?

The class continued in silence, which was a surprises seems as though I had the Queen of Chatter sitting next to me. When the bell rang Alice jumped from her seat and took my hand, pulling me from my chair so that I only just had time to grab my bag.

I parted ways with Alice and set off towards the Gym, the place I hated the most. Usually I walked there in silence, with slags snickering at my second hand clothes and jocks cracking jokes at my expense. But of course this wasn't going to happen today. Mike Newton approached me, his bleach blonde hair a mess from the heavy winds.

Mike Newton was the best known player in the school, known for regularly sneaking off grounds with any girl he could lay his eyes on. Except from me. But now his bright blue eyes appraised me hungrily, and he stood in my way, making me stop in my tracks and look at him in annoyance.

"What?" I asked sharply.

He grinned and tossed his lolling fringe in what he must of thought was a seductive gesture, but really it was just so damn annoying. I watched it fall into his eyes again and glared at it, wishing that I could chop it off.

"Nothin', Babe," He grovelled, and I shivered.

He moved out the way and dramatically gestured for me to carry on. I huffed and walked as fast as I could. I was nearly at my destination, and inside I was cheering. But then he caught up again. I felt like the world was conspiring against me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around, quite roughly might I add.

He leaned into me until his lips were at my ear and breathed into it. I shivered again, and he seemed to take it for a good thing. Which it wasn't, not like I did for Edward.

"Wanna skip, Bella? Do something," He paused, "_worthwhile_."

I pulled away and practically hissed. The second bell rang but I took no notice. "For you information _Newton_, I already have a boyfriend!"

He rolled his eyes and grinned brightly, "So?"

He gave me no time to respond and pulled me towards the front gates. I screamed and squirmed ruthlessly, kicking and hitting whatever I could to make him let go. But he was quite strong, and had invisible muscles hidden in his lanky form.

After a while I stopped and panted heavily for breath. Then started again. Mike was gasping himself, sweat gathering on his forehead. Occasionally I would scream at him to let go, but he just tightened his iron grip and carried on.

I could see the gates in the distance and sighed, finally giving up. I was going to be sexually molested by a horny seventeen year old. Great. But then, as if God had finally realised I actually existed, something amazing happened.

"BELLA!" It was Edward.

I smiled at Mike, who had now stopped and was staring at the approaching figure. I tapped his hand, which had now slackened against my arm. He looked at me and my smile widened further.

"It's been a good run, Mike, but it seems as if we just weren't fast enough," I sighed in mock disappointment. "Oh well!"

I left him and ran the rest of the way to Edward and jumped into his ready arms. I found my way to his lips and, well, _snogged _him, just like Alice had to told me to. When I pulled away he looked shocked, and then pulled up one half of his lips into a lopsided grin.

He let me go and took my hand, gripping it tightly in his larger one. I looked up, and saw him glaring at something - or someone. I looked in the direction his eyes were focused on and saw Mike Newton, still stood there looking dazed.

Edward strode towards him purposely, but I grabbed at his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Please don't do anything, Edward," I pleaded. "I just want to go home."

He hesitated, and then his expression softened and took my hand, leading me past Mike and through the gates towards the parking lot.

I had to say, my first day back had been better than I had expected.

**SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I just couldn't be arsed and then when I did start writing again I got stuck. That and I've been busy attacking people out of anger. I need anger management.**

**And I watched the film JUMPER and Griffin does NOT sound like a British person! He sounds Scottish. WE DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT! AND WE DON'T TALK ALL POSH EITHER! WE TALK NEARLY THE SAME AS YOU, OK? God, I hate it when American films do that!**


	35. Choices

***The curtain lifts, revealing the author, her face shamed with her ankles strapped to the ground. People start throwing whatever they can get their hands on at her, booing madly.***

**Jess the Weird: I'M SORRY! It's just that my main focus is Such A Pretty Little Girl! You should read it, for those of you who aren't following!**

***Someone throws a tomato at her***

**Jess the Weird: Hey it's a love apple! That's what they called 'em in Shakespeare days! People in love gave each other tomatoes and call them love apples, great, huh?**

***More booing***

**Jess the Weird: Oh woe is me!**

**OH! Before I forget! Go on www (dot) formspring (dot) me (slash) JessTheWeirdo On this you can ask me ANY question you want and I will answer, no matter what it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way or fashion, I have a homeless person living in my house but that's it. AND I saw Remember Me and I cried at the end, did anyone else?**

Bella POV

When Alice and Rose got home Emmett and Jasper wasn't with them. I asked Edward where they were but he wouldn't answer, just smiling in a twisted way as if he was thinking of something he liked. Then he'd kiss me, which made me forget what I was saying.

And he knew it.

Emmett and Jasper finally got home at five, their clothes and hair ruffled with flecks of what looked like blood on them. Esme laid into them, demanding to know where they had been, and their eyes flicked to Edward, then me, and then back to their mother. They lied perfectly, announcing that they stayed behind with the art class, explaining the flecks of 'paint'.

Once the girls found out about Mike, they had fussed over me like mother hens. They circled around me like hawks watching their prey, their sharp eyes looking for any damage on my person. And straight away Rose saw something to make her explode.

"Alice, look!" She shouted angrily, picking up my wrist and showcasing the angry red marks from Mike's hand. "I'm going to kill him!"

Alice took my wrist from her fingers and looked at them closely, bringing her eyes right up to the angry red blotches that resembled fingers. She glared at them, and then rubbed at them carefully, her fingertips like satin against my rough skin. Alice then smirked, letting go of my hand and leaning over to whisper in Rose's ear. Rose then smirked back at her before throwing her head back and laughing, Alice joining in.

"What's so funny?" I asked angrily. I had a feeling that it was the same thing that Edward was keeping from me.

They both turned to look at me, their insane laughter silenced. "Umm… Nothing!" Alice spluttered quickly.

"Liar!" I spat. "Tell me!"

Alice wrung her hands together nervously. "Well… Um… The boys - Emmett and Jasper… They kinda… Beat up Mike Newton…"

My mind went blank, before thinking of the one person who would have caused this to happen. "EDWARD!"

There was a loud thump above us, a muffled curse, and then Edward appeared in the doorway, his hair even more crazy and disheveled than ever. His face was anxious as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter?" He gasped, clutching at the doorframe while he caught his breath.

Rose and Alice snickered and left the room, pushing Edward inside and shutting the door in the process. Edward gulped, his Adams apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

"I-I'm sorry Bella," He pleaded, stepping towards me and unleashing his bedazzling eyes onto mine. "You told me not to do anything… But you didn't say anything about _them._ And they were more than willing. As soon as I told them what had happened they burst out the door! I didn't have to encourage them the slightest bit!"

"But… You didn't _stop _them, did you Edward?" I said with my sweetest voice.

"Well… Um…" He stammered. I smirked, but then suddenly his lips were crushed to mine, and I couldn't stay angry at him any longer.

I moaned, tangling my fingers into his hair and pulling roughly. He groaned against my lips and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. He pulled me closer to him from my waist, and I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach. Memories flashed through my head, and I pulled away from him, sitting on Alice's pink bed and holding my head in my hands.

I felt him sit down next to me, rubbing my back reassuringly, but I couldn't look at him. I was so ashamed at how my father still managed to rule over my life. I swallowed down the sobs that wanted to escape from my chest, but I could do nothing about the tears. They made the same old tracks they always did in my old life, feeling familiar and warm against my heated skin.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped out in anguish. I felt him shuffle closer, but I kept my head down, refusing to look at his angelic face, frightened of what I'd find there.

His fingers grasped my chin softly, pulling my face up to his level. He pressed a soft, careful kiss onto my lips and sighed. I looked into his sparkling eyes, seeking the forgiveness and understanding I needed.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for," He whispered softly. "I shouldn't have lost control the way I did. I forgot for that one second and -"

I pressed my lips firmly to his, silencing him effectively. He broke it, and pressed his forehead to mine, breathing slowly into my face making wisps of my hair fan about.

"Maybe you need to go to the therapist that Carlisle suggested…" He trailed off, looking deep into my eyes to try and persuade me.

"No! I'm fine right now!" I yelled suddenly. I pulled away from him, anger slowly seeping through my brain.

"Bella, did you just see yourself? It's what your God-damned father did, and it needs to be fixed! You can't keep on living like this!" He yelled, springing to his feet.

I cringed at the volume and this made him snort in agreement of his own words. "See!"

I glared at him weakly. "Fine! I'll go, but it isn't going to help!" I screamed, storming past him to the door. I excited and slammed it noisily, making the wall quiver.

I ran down the stairs, but halfway down I tripped over thin air. I squealed and steeled myself to face the floor, but before I fell oversized arms wrapped themselves around my skinny body.

I heard booming laughter above me as the arms flexed slightly, and then a welcoming voice spoke which made my mood waver. "You alright, Bells? It looked like you were about to tackle the floor!"

I scowled at him heavily. "The floor isn't the only thing I want to tackle right now." **(Double meaning! It made me laugh when I read through it!)**

He chuckled gruffly. "Is this about Eddie and you-know-what again? I swear that Rosie blows a gasket every time she tells me about it… But maybe you should give it a try? It really did help Rosie, even if she doesn't admit it."

My face turned red, as did my vision. "Not you too!" I screamed shrilly at him.

I pushed him away and stalked out the house. I couldn't take them anymore. I couldn't take _anything_ anymore. I walked for what seemed an eternity, entering a small wood. I sat on a log and sighed, closing my eyes and letting all thoughts escape me. I sighed again, the sad show of breath freezing in the frigid air, floating in the winds.

I gently eased myself so that I was laid down, my side pressed to the damp log as I closed my wary eyes. I shivered, cursing myself for forgetting a coat. I stayed like that for a long time, until I was suddenly snapped back to the real world by a distant voice.

"Bella? Where are you? _Bella!"_

I got up slowly from my seat, wincing as my stiff muscles unlocked themselves. "I'm over here, Edward." I said quietly.

I heard a thump, and then his gorgeous face appeared between the bushes. A relieved smile graced his face when he saw me, and stepped out of the wild plants and to me. He clutched me to his chest tightly, stroking my hair and my face as he peppered kisses wherever he could reach.

"I'm sorry," He murmured against the skin of my neck. "So, so sorry. I just want you to get better...For your sake as well as mine. When Emmett told me you left the house… I was so worried, Bella."

I cradled his face in my hands and pulled his lips to mine. Our tongues danced around each other languidly, and I moaned softly into his mouth; but just then my stomach grumbled. Edward smiled against my lips and withdrew, taking my small hand in his large one.

"Let's go get some food." He said as he pulled me back through the overgrowth and to our home.

"Bella! Are you alright?"

All breath left me as Rosalie pulled me into a bone crushing hug, much like her boyfriend's. I clumsily patted her back as I felt my face slowly turn from red to blue from lack of oxygen.

"I'm fine!" I gasped out, wheezing as she let me go.

"I think… That you and I need to have a little talk." She hummed, taking my hand and dragging me to her room.

I sighed as she pushed me onto her fluffy bed. I sunk into it, but then bounced back up when Rose threw herself next to me.

"What is it, Rose?" I asked boredly, just wanting to eat and go to sleep.

"I was being so stupid before, Bella; I failed to see what I was doing to you. I'm so sorry for putting my childish opinions before your welfare. I don't blame you if you decide not to forgive me and I'll stay out of your way and –"

"What in _hell _are you talking about?" I shouted.

"Bella," She whispered so quietly that I had to lean closer to her. "I think you should go to therapy."

I stared at her, dumbstruck. Why was she saying this? She was half the reason that I don't want to go in the first place; she was the one who told tales of what the demanded from you while there. But she just continued.

"Today Emmett made me see how much that place helped me. He gave me pictures of myself when I first became a 'Cullen' as they so joyously call it. I looked horrible, Bella. And even though no one in this house has the guts or heart to tell you, so do you. I've lost count of how many meltdowns you've had since I met you, and I'm so sorry that I didn't approach you earlier than I did. Yes, there are times when you look like none of this has never happened to you – but I can still see that look in your eyes… And I'm afraid that you'll never lose it as long as you refuse to see someone.

"So _please,_ Bella, _please_ consider! _Promise_ me that you'll at least try!"

I glared down at my thighs, sensing the truth in her words. How many times have I succumbed to the darkness within myself? And why was it each time that I did so that it just got worse and worse?

"Fine," I muttered. "I'll do it."

**Ta-daaaa! Massive thanks to my friend Fleur, who got me back in the mood for writing by showing me **_**her **_**story ideas and then reading my reviews for both my stories out loud to me. I honestly don't know how long it's going to take for the next update, hopefully as soon as I get a pan sorted for my other story, Such a Pretty Little Girl. And I suggest that if you don't already read it then you should – and review as well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know I don't deserve it but seeing your reviews honestly encourages me to start writing again, I mean, recently I've lost complete interest in Twilight, so much that even the idea of writing stories about them repulsed me.**

**TTFN! ~Jess the Weird~**


	36. I'm So Sorry Everyone

**I am **_**so**_** sorry everyone! But I have an announcement to make. I won't be able to update any of my stories for a while because I am now in the progress of rewriting Bruised and Bleeding.**

**I wrote that story when I first joined FF, and to be honest I was a novice writer who just flowed with it and didn't even have a plan for half the story – and that's why it came out so jumbled. I don't even know how I got so many reviewers on that story and not Such A Pretty Little Girl, because that one is much more dark, twisted, serious... I know what's going to happen in that one.**

**So I'm sorry – but in the meantime you can read SAPLG.**

Once this is rewritten it's going to be _**so **_**much better, some chapters are going to be dropped, more are going to be added, the relationship between Edward and Bella is going to be more realistic and take longer to build.**

**That's all there is to it...**

**I hope you can all understand, and hopefully be just a little more patient with me and still review and favourite and like me and try to get me to 1,000 reviews – that was my goal and my dream when I started this!**

**~Jess the Weird~**


End file.
